Paging Dr Salvatore
by DomOx
Summary: Elena is a newlywed virgin and is planning on marrying Stefan Salvatore. Everything goes good till she meets his brother, who's an OBGYN to the local ladies of Mystic Falls. Then everything changes...D/E V/C B/S
1. Elena

Let me know what you think about this. Flame me or not. It doesn't matter. I really love to hear back from the people who read this.

* * *

**~Prologue.~**

"There comes a time in one's life where things come your way and you have to accept them. You have to deal with them. There are things that us as women have to live with because we were created so men could fuck us in the ass and not give a shit if we got hurt. We were meant to be little toys for them to flick over our clits and spit on his when we were getting two old. Men will fuck you over sweet heart and there is nothing you can do about it but just accept it. You just fucking accept it."

Elena looked at her mother as she held her teddy bear in her arms. The teddy bear had only one arm and one leg. Elena called him Mister Cripple because that's exactly how her father give it to her before he left. Left her and her mother alone. Elena held the bear tight to her chest as she stared up at her mother. Her mother was drinking again, chugging down a big bottle of vodka.

Elena was a girl of six and didn't understand what it was. Neither of what her mother was saying but she nodded her head anyway. Her mother was crazy when she would drink and Elena didn't mind. She would sit there and act like a good little girl. Listening to her mother's rant, even if she didn't know what she was talking about. She was sit there and humor her mother. Her father left when she was three and he never came back.

He went out for a cigarette and never came back.

He was never going to come back.

But that was a long time ago and Elena understood most of it now.

Things weren't meant to be if they weren't meant to be.

Her mother thought the same as well.

Elena wore a pink dress the fit her olive skin. She had no breast so the dress fell flat against her chest as she shook her hips to let the dress move. Her feet were naked and clean as she stood on the kitchen floor, looking up at her mother. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

Her mother was sitting on a bar stool near the island in the middle of the kitchen. She was drinking heavily and Elena was slightly worried about her mother.

"Mummy, why do you drink so much?"

Her mother looked down at her daughter and the meanest scowl crossed her face.

"Because life will fucking spit on you. Because life will tell you it's sorry and never mean in. Because life will hurt you in the worst possible way and you would never see it coming. That's why I drink so much."

Elena watched her mother reach for the bottle in front of her and pour herself another drink and Elena still looked up at her mother as she drowned her bottle.

Elena didn't know this because she thought her mother was just hurt from all the men that she dated, leaving her but the last thing she said.

She was right.

;..;

_Fourteen years later..._

"So your getting married?"

Elena looked at her best friend, Vickie, as she continued to look at her as if she wanted to knock Elena out on the cold hard floor of her house.

"Yes I am. He asked me two months ago but I didn't want to tell anybody till now."

Vickie still had that, 'I'ma kill you' expression on her face.

She had light brown hair that reached passed her shoulders Nice hazel eyes that drew you into her seductive ways. She was wearing a white fluffy robe that was torn and tattered from all her years of wearing it. Brown slippers were on her feet. They were old and the bottom part of the slippers were falling off, but that was the last thing that was on Vickie Dovonan's mind.

She couldn't believe this shit.

Her once ex and roommate was getting married to that ponce Stefan Salvatore.

Yuck!

"So you decided to tell me now? Of all the people."

Elena nodded her head and reached for her starbucks coffee in front of her. She took a sip out of the white cover and placed it back on the table in front of her. She had her long hair held back in a messy single braid. Her brown eyes were trying to read her best friend's face as she sat on her living room to tell her the news of her two month old engagement. She wore a black baggy shirt of Stefan's and skinny blue jeans that were so dark they looked black and converse. She was feeling causal and not caring today.

"I'm sorry, Vic. I wasn't sure what to do."

Elena wasn't sure what to do. She had been with Stefan, 'green-eyed' Salvatore for nearly two years. They never did anything like Elena and Vickie. Vickie was Elena's first and last girlfriend. Elena had confidence issues and all guys hated how she looked when she was young. She looked weird to them so she went to chicks and the only one who really wanted to give her a try at the age of sixteen was Vickie. So Elena gave her a try till a year later, she met Stefan. He loved her for everything and even though he was a couple of years older than her, three, she still was interested in him. She dumped Vickie for Stefan and been with him ever since. She was hoping they would get married soon and love happy every after and was glad that he proposed to her two months ago.

Elena was so wrapped up in the plans of the wedding that she forgotten to tell people.

Was that natural?

"You do whatever the fuck you want, bitch. I don't give a shit about you anymore." Vickie snarled. She grabbed Elena's coffee and took a long sinful drink of it. She didn't place it down till she was done.

"You still love me, fucking whore."

This was the silly banter between them. They would call each other names and kiss and make up but that was when they were dating and Vickie taught Elena how to please a woman's body. This was a couple of years later and they were friends. Elena stayed with Stefan and Vickie dated but didn't really date. She just messed around with girls, never guys.

She was a lesbian and proud of it.

"Yes, sadly, I do." Vickie scowled at Elena and huffed, sighing with annoyance and anger. She couldn't believe she forgave Elena that easy. Just like the time Elena broke up with her for some dick. And she hadn't even fucked the dick yet.

Her best friend was a guy virgin. It was funny and then it was not.

Har. Har. Har.

"So when's the date and when are you going to fuck this guy?"

Elena was never shocked at the boldness of Vickie's words. She was used to it by now. Dated her for two years before she met Stefan, her savior and night in shining armor.

"I'm going to _make love_ to him on our wedding night. He's a virgin too so wants to make it special. And in four months. He can't wait."

Vickie smiled and shook her head. She placed her hand on Elena's thigh and sighed once again. She had a feeling that he wasn't but she didn't want to ruin Elena's mood.

"I'm a bridesmaid. Shit I'm the maid of fucking honor."

"Of course, now should the colors be pink and blue or red and black?"

;..;

A man with blonde and brownish hair and green eyes was walking around the room. He was looking over his students as they worked on the quiz. He wanted to make sure no one was cheating. He walked around the room with his hands behind his back, a tiny note in his hands as he walked around the room. He was a French Teacher so decided to test them on the history and the language. How it started. Simple things like that.

His eyes kept trying to look over the dark skinned woman that was nibbling on her pen, leaving tiny dent marks in the said pen. She had her legs crossed under the table and she was chewing on her gum as she looked over the test.

When Stefan got to her, he noticed that there was nothing on the piece of paper but her name.

_Bonnie Bonett._

He leaned towards her ear and whispered ever so coyly. "Meet me in my office after class. I'll write your English teacher a note." There was a slight smile in his voice as he stepped back and watched Bonnie shiver from his words.

He turned around flicked his tongue between his teeth as he looked over at his clock.

It read 2:29.

Before he opened his mouth that the bell was going to ring, it already did.

The students piled up their things and left, beside Bonnie. She sat in her chair, slowly picking up her things. She placed her pen back on her desk and stood up, picking up her purse to walk towards the front of the desk, making a grab for her paper and her pen.

After all the students were out of the class, she bent over the desk to place the paper on the desk and Stefan ran towards the door. He locked it and pulled the little divider done so no one could see inside.

He walked over to her and admired her short skirt. She was wearing no panties and he saw her pink wet pussy.

He placed the note in front of her face as he unbuckled his pants and pushed his boxers and pants down his legs. He held onto her hips as he slid inside of her.

She gasped and he moaned.

Bonnie held onto the desk as he pounded her, looking at the note.

A smile came to her lips of what it said.

_'Go out to dinner with me'_

She was a college student and he was her college teacher. It wouldn't matter.

No one would care or notice and they had been doing this for months.

Not even his bitch of a no giving up fiancee knew about it...

And as Stefan slapped her ass hard through the material of the skirt.

The fucking bitch was never going to find out.

* * *

So how do you like the chapter. The start of the story. Do you think they should vampires or human in this story? I don't know. I guess I would like everyone to review on this story. This is Delena but it will take awhile because come on Elena is in love with Stefan. If you have any ideas for anything to happen, please let me know. I will add them in. I will try to update on;

To love a monster, The Damons, Paging Dr. Salvatore, and A batch of black roses.

Any ideas for any of these stories, please let me know,

Thanks, DomO


	2. Damon

"Caroline!" A man with dark hair shouted out as he looked at the woman before him as he called his assistant's name again. She was probably on the phone and it was making him really angry. He understood that she deserved to have relationships just during work hours there was no such thing as relationships. They had a job to do that required alot of attention. The dark haired male drew all his attention to the woman laying on the table in front of him. Her legs were spread; wide and she was thrusting her hips at him.

"Damon, hold your fucking horses." Caroline, his assistant, shouted back as she walked into the room. Her long blonde curly hair was tied back by a headband. Her brown eyes scanned over the white room around her. She saw Damon wearing his white doctor coat, sitting in a stool in front of Carol Lockwood. She was tapping her fingers onto her stomach as she threw her lower body at Damon. Caroline cleared her throat, really loud, and smiled as Carol looked at her, an evil scowl on her face.

_Just because your husband is fucking dead from a car accident doesn't mean you can fuck with my boss, fucking old white bitch_, Caroline thought as she reached into her white coat to pull out a q-tip that Damon had requested for earlier. She went to go get it but her phone started ringing so she had to answer it. It was her then girlfriend, Erica. They had been dating for three years and Erica decided that today of all days was the best day to break up with her.

It was Caroline's fucking birthday. She was twenty four today.

Urghh!

"Do you have the q-tip with you. I have to take a sample?" Caroline handed Damon the q-tip to wipe at Carol's walls.

Caroline stood there waiting for Damon to finish so she could take the sample and test it to see if she had anything.

"What are you doing today, Dr. Salvatore?"

Damon slide the q-tip inside of Carol's vagina and he looked away as he swiped at her walls. Carol winced just a little before she relaxed herself. Damon pulled the q-tip out of Carol and handed the nice clean end to Caroline. Caroline faked a smile, which was her bitch smile, and she walked out of the office and left Damon alone with Carol.

Damn.

"Having lunch with my brother."

"Oh yeah, he's the one who stole Annabelle from you. I'm sorry sweetie." Carol winced as Damon pulled out the 'Metal Dick' and he got up from the stool and threw it away. He was getting a new shipment of equipment anyway. Carol took her heels off the stirrups and sat up as she looked at Damon. He looked so...lonely.

"Don't be. I'm perfectly fine. Happened a long time ago." Damon took off his gloves and threw them in the trash along with the 'Metal Dick'. He tossed them and walked towards the sink, washing his hands off just in case. After he was done, toweling off his wet hands he looked at Carol and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll have Caroline call you for the results. Have a nice day, Mrs. Lockwood. Don't let anything us in there without my say so." Damon was starting to feel uncomfortable and he was not liking the air around him He felt as if he was suffocating. He left the room without another word and went straight to his office. Carol was the last one for the day and he was happy, for now.

Damon never ever felt so alone. He used to be a party-goer. He fucked women without a second thought. Until he met Anna. She was so beautiful with her long black hair. Her lips as soft as cotton. Her voice as seductive as a siren song. He was glad that he had her. Everything was going well until Anna met his brother. Stefan charmed her with his words and used her for her vulnerability and then Stefan slept with her. Anna told Damon the next day that she did and couldn't be with him anymore. Damon was ready to forgive her but she told him no. She shouldn't have done it and she didn't want to be with Damon. She still loved him but couldn't be with him anymore because she broke his trust.

It hurt Damon but he moved on, as best as he could. It was the main reason why he stopped talking to his brother because of that but earlier today Stefan had called him and asked if they could start over. Letting be-gones, be-gones. Damon was eh about it but said okay. There were women out there just he wanted Anna. She was his as he was hers. Big emphasis on the was.

Damon walked into his office and closed the door. He walked up behind his desk and sat down in his leather green chair. He flared out his white coat and leaned back into the chair, posting his black boots onto the desk. His arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling, his thoughts were taking over him now and he wasn't sure why.

He felt used now.

All the women in town wanted him for his good-looks and would only make appointments just to look at him. Caroline, at work, was his "girlfriend" everyone knew she was a lesbian, but they backed off. Caroline never backed down from the women, she let them now that he was unavaiable. And Damon loved that about her. Besides the fact that they were best friends. She always knew his moods and believed that he was building a wall because of what happened between him and his brother.

Of course, Damon was. How would you feel if someone you trusted fucked someone that you loved?

Wouldn't you feel hurt and used? Wouldn't you feel hurt and pain? Wouldn't you want to kill someone or feel like making them feel how you felt?

That's how Damon felt. He wanted his brother to hurt and cry but his brother wasn't the type. His brother had a softer expression and women he dated believed that he was The One for them. It was all a lie.

Damon knew it and the women probably did but they didn't want to believe that he was just like the others, like Damon.

"Hey, stranger."

Damon turned to look at the door as it opened revealing Caroline. She had took off her white coat and she was wearing dark ripped jeans with a tight blue shirt that hugged her breasts just right. Her hair was released from the headband and she was smiling. She must have known the mood that Damon was in.

"Hey, Caroline. Is Carol gone?"

Caroline nodded her head and closed the door behind her. She walked towards the desk that was sitting directly in front of Damon's desk and sat down in the green leather chair. She ran her hands up and down the arms of the chair and looked around his office.

The walls were originally white but Damon, after his breakup with Anna, he placed black covers all over the white walls. His desk was a nice shiny black. His chairs were a forest green leather. The setting wasn't uncomfortable. For Caroline being a girl, she felt as if he was seducing her. The black was depressing it was seductive and dark and deep.

Dark deep secrets.

What ever was said or did in Damon's office, never left Damon's office.

"She's gone. Are you okay? You seem a little distant. Is this because your meeting your bother for lunch later?"

Damon was thankful for Caroline being able to read him because he would have hated to have to say it out-loud. He still felt embarrassed that he let his brother get to him.

"Yes." He fixed himself upright, taking his shoes off his desk and leaning forward. He held his hands on the desk and looked at Caroline. His blue eyes fell as he looked at Caroline. He didn't need the wall up anymore. "I don't know what to do. I want to beat the living shit out of him, but I can't. I'm older so should be more mature but I just can't get over it. I can put on a fake face and pretend that everything is okay when it isn't. I'm twenty five and this happened three years ago." Damon slapped his hands on the desk and he ran his hands through his hair. He was tired of talking about this.

"I understand, Damon, but your better than this, honey. Me; I'm a lesbian. I fucking eat women's pussy for a damn living. I got over it. Erica broke up with me today. I don't mind. I feel as if it was destined to happen. We weren't happy. I'm going to celebrate my birthday at the club and dance my ass off."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Damon looked in her eyes, hoping that she had some word of wisdom for him. She was always reading love, life, and me quotes and she always had something to say about every situation.

"You gotta live, baby. Anna was your love as Erica was mine but they left us. Anna could have stayed and worked it out with you but she chose not too. She ran away from you. Once someone does that it just proves that either they were guilty or they were wanting an escape. Damon you are a nice guy. You seem dark and seductive and your voice can send chills down anybodies spine. You and your brother are hot and if I was clearly on the team of 'Go Dick!' I would like to fuck both of you, but you can do one thing that your brother can't."

Damon looked at Caroline confused. "What is that?"

Caroline smiled and stood up. She headed towards the door and opened it again.

"You understand."

Before Damon could ask her what that meant. Caroline left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Damon alone thinking non stop in his office.

;..;

Elena ran through her house, looking for Stefan. He had came home earlier and came in the bathroom were she was resting. She was slightly tired from her visit of Vickie. But now that Stefan was here, he could make everything better for her. She already had movies picked out and couldn't wait to watch them.

Letters to Juliet. Nightmare before Christmas. John Tucker Must Die.

She had picked a variety and wanted to watch it with her fiancee. Elena giggled at the thought.

He fiancee.

Hehehehe.

"Stefan, hone..."

Elena walked into their living room and pulled the three movies close to her chest. Stefan was putting his jacket on and was fixing the buttons.

He was leaving.

"Where are you going?"

Elena raised her eyebrow and looked at Stefan. He turned to face her and he was smiling. He walked up to her and kissed her on her cheek. He pulled back and turned his back to her, letting Elena admire his backside.

He wore a white shirt with blue jeans and black boots. His hair was spiked up as usual.

Elena looked at him. She was slightly hurt and sad. She planned a movie day damn it.

"Out to lunch with my brother."

He said it coolly and casually and Elena wondered if he was lying. She never heard of him having a brother.

"I never knew you had a brother."

Stefan turned to her and looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I don't talk about it because I used to date this girl named Anna and he slept with her. Tricked her into sleeping with him. So we stopped talking for three years and today he decided to call and ask if we meet up. I would love to watch movies with you but I want to get this bad air cleaned up before we get married. Call Vickie over and you guys can watch the movie together."

Stefan said with a shrug.

Elena stood there in silence as Stefan finally fixed his jacket, kissed her on the cheek and left.

She moved towards the couch and sat down in silence.

He was so **cold**.

She laid on the couch and looked at the movies in her hand. She threw them moments later and burst out crying.

She didn't feel like watching movies anymore.


	3. New Meetings

Next Chapter. I would like some more reviews. Thanks for all my old readers for sticking with me. This chapter is to you.

* * *

Damon sat a chair waiting for his brother. His hair was messy all over his head because of all the times he ran his hands through it. He wore a dark blue silk button up and black ripped jeans and black boots. He was waiting impatiently for his brother to make his appearance so he could leave. He didn't want to be at The Grill forever and had plans of watching Nightmare before Christmas. That was one of his favorite movies and he hadn't seen it in so long. That was his plans for the day after work but his brother called before he walked Carol into his office. What five minutes of them arguing wouldn't kill?

"Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon looked up and noticed Stacey. She was a young dark brown haired girl that had eyes of blue, like his. She was one of his regular patients and she loved flirting with him, that was until Caroline would step in and tell her that Damon was hers. Stacey would back off for the time being. She had a nice body but she was too busty. Her breast were fake, rebuilt by a far away distant doctor and when she first came to see Damon. She was pregnant; pregnant no more. She had a abortion and moved away.

Damon guessed she was back.

"Yes."

Stacey tossed her hair over her shoulder before she leaned down. Her cleavage was pushed together in his face. Damon didn't want to be rude and stare so just reminded himself that they were fake and looked in Stacey's blue eyes.

"I was wondering if I could schedule a appointment in three days. I'm visiting in town because I'm trying to find a a house to buy. I plan on moving back..." Stacey trailed on and Damon tuned her out. He was craning his neck to look over her. He was hoping to see his brother. He really wanted to get this over with."...I guess I'll just show up at your office. Bye Doc." Stacey waved him away and left. Damon didn't care or notice. He was to busy trying to find his brother and when he found him. He was not liking it.

Stefan had on a white shirt and blue jeans and black boots. His hair was spiked up as usual. The Stefan Salvatore look.

Yuck.

Stefan was winking and smiling at all the women. Even Stacey. She cringed and flipped him off with her middle finger. Not caring that people were looking at her. It was whatever at this point.

Stefan sat down across from Damon and looked at him. Smiling his usual smile.

Sinister and evil.

"Hello, _brother_." Stefan said with a smirk. He was trying to do Damon's smirk but it wasn't even close. His green eyes weren't sparkling as Damon's always did.

Stefan had green eyes. Damon's were blue.

Har, Har, for Stefan.

"Brother." Damon nodded his head at him and didn't even mind that a waitress was trying to shove her breast in his face. She placed the drink down and continued to do it. Damon waved her away and she slammed the other drink down. Not ever caring that the glass could have broken. "How are you?" Damon was trying to force a smile. He hated it but he was not going to let his brother affect him like this.

"Good. I'm getting married. Plus I'm fucking someone else on the side. Same old same old." Stefan picked up the cup and took a swig of the drink. His throat burned but he shook the burn sensation away.

"Who's this new girl?" Damon felt bad for the girl that was going to marry his brother. He wished he knew who it was because he was going to warn her, but not like she was going to listen. Damon had the evil sinister look to him while Stefan looked innocent. No girl would believe him.

"Now, now I don't need you telling on me like you did the last time. She didn't believe you and assumed you were trying to make her cheat on me after I told her that Anna story."

Damon gritted his teeth and locked his jaw.

"I was with Anna. You tricked her and fucked her." Damon was so close into banging his hands on the table but he didn't want any attention so lowered his voice. "She loved me and I hate the fucking fact that you took her away from me. _You_ rot in hell."

Stefan shook his head and leaned forward. "No. I'll meet you there first. I have to go though. My other girlfriend needs me. She's young and so stupid. She knows I have a girlfriend. Well she thinks I have one." Stefan scoffed and rolled his eyes before he started laughing. "I told her I have just a girlfriend that I'm trying to leave. She's supportive you know. I love that about her. She's so limber and tight and she likes it no matter how rough I give it to her." Stefan smiled before he got up and pushed back the chair. "I'll see you at the wedding, brother. October 10th. Three months from now."

Damon stood up too. He was hating this and hated how he let his brother ran over him.

Stefan turned to leave.

"You know, she's going to find out about your other girl." Damon said with a straight face. He so hoped so.

Stefan turned to face him again, his chest vibrating with laughter.

"No. she never will. I'm a college teacher. She never shows up to my job. I got this handled." Stefan rose up his hands and clapped them together. "I'm fucking twisted. I got everything under control." Stefan laughed before he walked out of The Grill.

Damon watched as his brother left.

He hoped that she would.

He was going to find Stefan's fiancee, tell her about Stefan and everything that he was doing. He was going to save her from his brother.

He had too.

;..;

Elena walked into The Grill, fuming mad. She called Vicki but Vicki didn't answer. She was probably out clubbing. Or something.

Elena needed to vent and wanted to rant. But there was no one to vent and rant too. She only had one friend, which was Vicki, and she was busy. Elena might need a drink at The Grill and that's where she was going.

She walked into the bar and sat down at a table by herself. A waitress walked over to her and Elena ordered. She ordered for scotch on the rocks, a lime or two. She was going to drink and get over it.

The waitress left and Elena wove her hands through her hair. She felt so...lonely. Even though she was with Stefan and was soon to be marrying him. She felt..ugly.

She had long dark hair that reached her breast. She wore a red halter and black pants. She had on regular old shoes. She didn't feel like dressing up. She wore 36B. She had no curves. Not like Vicki.

Urghh!

"Hello are you sitting alone?"

Elena turned her head to look at who was speaking to her.

She was speechless.

He was so breathtaking.

He had long dark hair that reached around his ears. It was all over his head as he looked at her with his blue eyes, they were piercing into her, into her body to her soul. He had on a dark blue button up and black jeans. That's all she noticed, he was sitting down.

"Yeah I am. I was just going to drink." Elena moved her hand over the table, forgetting there was no cups.

The man nodded and moved his hands over the table he was sitting at.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked. His voice was bedroom-y and Elena was starting to get turned on.

She was a virgin and knew about the human body and knew when you got turned on you were wet, if you were a girl.

So she was very turned on.

"Sure. I'm alone." Elena said with a smile and watched as he got up and walked over towards her table. She didn't mean to but did. She saw his backside and nice backside it was. Better than Stefan's.

Oh yeah!

He sat down across from her and smiled.

He looked so freaking-fucking hot up close.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." Elena straighten out her hand and waited for him to shake it.

The man did and he said with his best reply.

"I'm Damon, Elena. Nice to meet you."

He rolled her name in his mouth and Elena shivered.

Damon noticed it and smiled.

"I usually don't sit with girls like this in a bar. But I just needed some company." Damon looked down and pulled back his hand. He placed them on the table and looked over Elena. Her long dark hair, pretty dark brown eyes, nice lips. His erection was stirring in his pants and he was quite liking the fact that he could get an erection. Last one he ever had was with Anna.

"I did too." Elena looked at him and noticed something in his eyes. Even though he looked like he was flirting with her. She read something behind his eyes that she noticed often in her eyes when she looked in the mirror at her reflection.

Loneliness. Lost. Vulnerability.

"So, what is a man like you doing in a place like this?" Elena motioned to the bar they where in. She wasn't sure where she was getting the confidence from to talk to this guy but she was liking it. She never had the guts to talk to a guy before. She'd usually stammer and ramble before she gave up and walked away. This was a big improvement.

"Drinking. I had to meet my brother but he's such a fucking ass that it wasn't as long as planned. I was hoping to go home and watch Nightmare before Christmas."

Elena's mouth nearly dropped open.

"Nightmare before Christmas? That's my favorite movie. This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween. Halloween...every year..."

Damon's blue eyes were sparkling.

"...every night...I'm the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."

The both of them chuckled and laughed. Their eyes were wet from laughter.

They died down their laughter. They were enjoying themselves and they weren't even drinking yet.

"I love that movie. Completely romantic." Elena sighed and wafted her face. Her happy tears were streaming down her face.

"Yeah. I just love it. I only watch it when I'm feeling down." He wasn't sure why he was revealing this with her, but he felt a connection with her. Something about her eyes.

"I just like watching it. I love most of Tim Burton's work. He's a very brilliant guy."

Damon nodded his head and looked up when the waitress walked over.

The waitress smiled at them both before putting Elena's drink down and leaving.

Elena took a sip and then stuck out her tongue.

Sour and Yuck.

Elena placed the drink back down.

"So what are you plans after this?" Damon hoped that this wasn't the last time that he saw her. Her face was natural and it wasn't painted with makeup. She looked gross but in a good way. Most girls that he had seen; had vast amounts of make-up on their face and their hair was over the top. Elena, on the other hand, looked normally hot. She was wearing a red halter and black pants. The red halter hugged her body and showed off a little mid-drift. The pants hugged her hips and flared out at the end. It was nice.

Way nice!

"Drinking the rest of this and going home to watch Nightmare before Christmas. You?"

"Go home and do the same. Snuggle up with some popcorn. The works."

Elena smiled and took another sip of her drink, except she kept drinking.

The glass was half way empty when she put it down.

"Wow, you can handle a drink."

She reminded him of Caroline.

Elena laughed and pushed the drink away from her.

"I can handle a lot more, but I love scotch. I can handle a cup. Three or four and I'm your slave." Elena laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Damon laughed as well. His mood from this morning was starting to clear up.

His gloomy day was looking up for him.

"Damon, your going be watching the same movie as me. Why not I come over and watch it with you. If your girlfriend minds..."

Damon shook his head.

"I'm single. No girlfriend or fiancee. Why not at your house?" Damon was actually liking her idea.

"I don't want to be at home right now. I had a bad morning and afternoon."

"I see. I guess the day is looking up for us both."

Elena stood up and Damon did also.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

Stefan is such a dick. Next will be Elena and Damon after that. This will be a little longer. I can't wait. Oh I warn there will be a sex scene, but it's not the one we hoping for.

I will warn like I did with Call her Mrs. Gilbert at the beginning of the chapter.

DomO


	4. Liar liar

Elena looked around Damon's house as she stepped outside of his car. She closed the door absentmindly as she looked at the big old house in front of her. It was so beautiful with it's brown oak door and the windows that were covered and laced with vines. Elena looked behind her and saw a big forest. She would have loved to go there but she was there to spend time with someone she barely knew.

After they had left The Grill. Elena thought it would be best if she dropped her car off at her house and then she got in his car and he drove to his house. Damon agreed. He didn't see the point in taking two cars if it was just the two of them and they were going to the same place. When he arrived at Elena's place, there was a green car out there. Elena didn't seem to notice or care. She parked her car in the driveway on the side of the other car and then got into Damon's car. Damon left her house without a backwards glance. She didn't mention who car that was, so he wouldn't either. The car ride over was fun. They talked about things that they liked and had loads of fun, singing movie songs that never made any sense. It was until that Damon pulled up at the old boarding house when she got quiet and admired the house. Elena was now standing under the arch way of the door as Damon was walking over.

"This place is so big. Do you live by yourself?" Elena asked, looked over Damon's back as he took out his keys to unlock the door.

"No. I have a roommate. She's not here right now. She's on a date I think." Damon replied as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. He stepped to the side and let Elena enter first. She stepped in and looked over the inside of the house. This was mouth watering and eye popping beautiful, better than her house. She stepped out into the foyer and heard Damon close the door as she looked around. There was a staircase to her right and out in front of her was a fireplace. No TV, but the room would have looked weird with a TV. The setting was meant for those days where you were having a bad day and you just wanted to sit out in front of the fireplace with a book or drink and just chill. Elena would love that. "Like what you see?" He had a smile on his face and he his eyes were glistening with happiness.

Elena turned around to face Damon and she nodded her head. The house was beautiful and Damon was hot!

Elena shook her head; she wasn't supposed to be thinking naughty thoughts about a guy she just met or any guy at all. She was engaged to Stefan and she had to be loyal, not like she was a cheater or anything like that. But he wasn't there and it was just in her thoughts and it wasn't like he was a alien or a person who could read minds. She'd be screwed if he could read minds and see what she was thinking about Damon.

He was propped up against the frame near the wall. One foot was up against the wall and the other was planted on the ground as he looked at her. And she was looking at him. His nice blue eyes that seemed as if he was calling her to him. His arms that were so big, Elena would have loved if she had some confidence to go over there and rub him down...rub his arms down with her hands. His voice was sexy and deep, deeper than Stefan's. It was set with confidence and his sex appeal matched with his voice. He was like a freaking Greek God in the dirty magnizes and it just so happened that she was engaged. And the funny thing was Stefan didn't want to get her a engagment ring because he felt that it wouldn't be right to waste money on such a thing. Not like Elena would have minded that being such a waste, but whatever.

"So where are we having this movie adventure?" Elena was near giggling.

"Upstairs in my room. She hates it being down here. Thinks it messes with the setting."

Elena looked at him. He had a chick roommate. She heard him before but it didn't register into her mind till now.

"You sure she's not going to axe murder me?" Elena laughed at her joke and Damon did also.

"Nope. She's a lesbian." Damon looked at Elena and could tell by her body language that she was nervous. "I'm not trying to seduce you or anything. Just she even goes in there to watch movies."

Elena nodded her head and turned towards the staircase that was there. It was long and looked elegant.

"I have a lesbian friend. Is she single? We could probably hook them up like cupid."

Damon leaned off the wall and headed up the stairs. "I'm not fat and a baby." But I am cute and so are you. Damon didn't want to add that on so he just walked up the stairs. Elena ran up the stairs to catch up to him. He had longer legs than she and he got pretty far up the steps. Which made Elena think over the fact that he was a slightly bit taller than Stefan.

She liked taller guys and Stefan was her same height.

They were up the stairs and Damon was making a clear right. He was heading towards his room, Caroline's was down the hall and two guest rooms were set on each side of the stairs. Elena followed behind Damon. She was running her hands through her hair as she followed behind him. She was trying to stop herself from looking at his backside. He looked really good in those jeans.

"Here. Just sit on my bed and I'll be back with my movie trunk. I moved it because my roommate likes to watch when she's drunk and trips over it." He laughed at looked at Elena. She looked up at him and hid her face. Her cheeks were red from being caught at ogling his lower body. Damon just chuckled at her before walking away and leaving Elena to explore.

Elena stepped into the room and looked over the room. His room was dressed in all black. His pillows were black, his sheets were black; looked like silk. The bed was huge and took up most of the room; not like it would matter. The room was **huge**. A plasma screen TV was on the far left hand corner and a closet was on the far right. His drapes were tied together, the room was slightly covered in darkness. Light from outside was pouring into the room and Elena stepped more into the room to get a good look around. She turned her head towards the closed brown door. She walked towards it, looking behind her to make sure that Damon was not behind her or he would most likely scare her. She walked towards the door and opened it, taking a deep intake of breath. She opened it and exhaled. It was the bathroom and what a bathroom it was. The tub was white but there was candles all over the place and you could probably fit at least three people inside of it. The white sink was the same, you could probably wash off in the sink if you wanted. She craned her neck and looked at the mirror. She turned on the light and looked at herself.

She looked as if she was glowing.

Not a pregnant glow or I just had crazy wild monkey sex glow but she just felt really good.

Must have been the fact that she was highly attracted to this guy, this guy named Damon. Even though she was with Stefan; he wasn't there so he wouldn't be able to tell. Elena noticed those times that he stared at other women walk by. She noticed. Just never said anything because she was too chicken.

Elena sighed and straighten her hair with her hands before she turned the light off, walked out with the door knob in her hand. She closed the door and walked towards the bed. She sat on it and felt her phone vibrate. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone. Hoping it was Stefan telling her that the meeting with his brother went well. Elena didn't even look at the caller id. She placed the phone to her ear and waited before the person spoke. She ever met this brother, she was going to give him a good curse out. She wouldn't be chicken about that. Stefan's brother was not going to sleep with her, not going to even talk to her. Elena couldn't stand cheaters.

Couldn't stand them at all.

;..;

Stefan slapped his hand against Bonnie's ass cheek as he fucked her doggie style. Her ass cheeks were pumping against his hips as he continued to fuck her. His other hand was pulling at her soft hair. He was fucking her with so much force that Bonnie's moans turned into loud earth shattering screams of pleasure.

"I love you..." Bonnie screamed out as Stefan pushed her head down and fucked her deeper.

He was so close. He just needed to fuck her even more deeper. He wanted to hit that G-spot of hers.

"Shut...up..." Each word that Stefan spoke, his hands came down on Bonnie's ass and she squirmed and winced as his hand came down. She bit on her bottom lip till she drew blood and then...

Stefan wove his arms around Bonnie's body and pulled her back to his front as he continued to fuck her. His fingers found both of her nipples and he pinched really hard.

She let out another scream and then her head felt heavy and she let it drift off the side as Stefan came deep inside of her as he felt her walls clench and un-clench around him. After he was done; he pushed her on the bed and got off. He strolled into his bathroom and opened the door, turning on the shower and cleaning himself thoroughly, washing every inch of Bonnie's scent and smell off of him before he turned the water off and grabbed a green towel from off the rack. He wiped himself down and then threw the towel on the toilet seat behind him. He didn't care where it landed. He walked back into Bonnie's room and causally walked over to his clothes. He picked up his pants and slid into them, not caring if Bonnie was fluffing out her hair and on top of the covers , with her legs spread. Her pink dripping wet pussy staring at him.

"You're leaving already?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders and buckled up his pants. Why did they all want to talk afterwards? Couldn't they just shut the fuck up?

"Yeah, I got things to do."

Bonnie's face dropped. She assumed he was taking her out to dinner.

"I thought you were taking me out to dinner tonight. Just give me six minutes and I'll get ready. Bonnie jumped off the bed and walked towards her closet. She opened her closet door and peaked through her clothes. She found a nice black dress that showed off a lot of her cleavage and was very short. Giving her curves. She turned around to look at Stefan and watch his eyes undress her.

But when she turned around, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and was fixing his shoes.

"Ummm...I'm almost don-"

Stefan stood up.

"Don't bother. We already did the dinner thing." Stefan nodded at the state of Bonnie's bed and rolled his eyes before he headed out of Bonnie's bedroom.

He was heading down the stairs when a pillow hit him in the back of the head. Stefan turned around and looked at Bonnie. Her eyes were staring at him head on and he felt like she was going to charge him, like Adam Sandler in The Water Boy.

"I should just fuck someone else. You don't give a shit about me. I'm just a fucking pussy to you. You're only using me because Miss. Up-tight ass isn't giving you any."

Stefan chuckled. He watched as her chest heaved up and down and he was getting turned on by the sight but he had to go home and check on Elena. He hoped that she didn't invite Vicki. She knew that he couldn't stand her.

"And don't you forget it."

He turned back around and fished for his keys. He unlocked Bonnie's door and closed it behind him. He whistled a tune as he walked towards his car. His fiancee was on his mind.

;..;

_"I love you so much, but I found out something that might hurt your feelings...Stefan might be cheating on you..."_

Those were the words that Elena couldn't get out of her head. The words that Vicki told her exactly twenty minutes ago. Maybe Vicki had been lying to her because she couldn't stand Stefan or maybe she was telling the truth. Elena wasn't sure and she didn't want to think about it, so she got lost into the movie.

Damon had came back with a big ass black chest. It was opening and Elena had quickly hung up the phone and rambled that it was a voicemail. Damon laughed and she did too. She was still feeling slightly unnerved at Vicki told her. She was trying to shake it out of her head as she placed her phone on his dresser and walked towards the chest. Damon had wheeled it in and set it in front of her.

There were piles and piles of the movies.

Movies that Elena hated.

Movies that Elena loved.

Movies that Elena never even seen.

Movies that she never even heard of.

But she dropped to her knees and skimmed over them, placing them gently on the floor and her brown eyes had scanned over them. She found three movies that she wanted to watch.

Avatar. Nightmare before Christmas. Finding Nemo.

She had picked Avatar, she never seen it and heard great things about the blue cat people. So Damon had handed the movie to her and picked up every movie that she had pulled out and wheeled the chest away.

That was ten minutes ago.

He had came back and crashed on the bed.

The TV was on and the remote was in the middle between them. He rested his arms behind his head and his legs were crossed at the ankles. Elena was just sitting on the bed, looking at the TV as the movie played.

That was another ten minutes ago.

Now she was just chilling, relaxing.

Well trying to get over those words.

But the words were forming a circle around her head and she couldn't see the movie.

_"I love you so much, but I found out something that might hurt your feelings...Stefan might be cheating on you..."_

Elena was trying to tell herself that Vicki was drunk and was just playing with her head.

But why would she joke about something like that?

They dated for awhile and when Elena dated her she said "No hard feelings" That's what Vicki said, so was she going back on her word?

Had Vicki been plotting to ruin their relationship because she wanted Elena back?

Was Vicki sleeping with Stefan so decided to tell her that Stefan was cheating on her so Elena would think it was some one else?

Elena shook her head and mentally shook her head, glancing at the scream as she saw the Nav'vi people flying on dragon-bird like creatures.

Vicki was a straight lesbian and she would never do such a thing.

_"I love you so much, but I found out something that might hurt your feelings...Stefan might be cheating on you..."_

But Elena couldn't get those stupid ass words out of her head. They were floating around her eyes and tightening around her body.

"Are you alright, Elena? You seem off and distant?"

Damon was looking over at Elena. He had absentmindedly scooted over towards her, trying to see if she was okay. She looked sick.

"No, I don't feel so good." Could she really reveal to Damon, he was still a stranger, that she was engaged and her best friend was gay and she just called her to tell her that she thinks Stefan is cheating on her?

Could she?

Nope.

Maybe.

She already lied to him about a fucking voicemail. She might as well continued on with the lie.

"My friend is engaged to this guy and she called to say that her sister told her that he might be cheating on her."

_"I love you so much, but I found out something that might hurt your feelings...Stefan might be cheating on you..."_

"Oh." Damon pursed his lips and thought over that. He was still wondering why the hell, Elena looked so sick. He might as well asked. "Why is it tearing you up though? You look sick." Damon reached over with his hand and felt on her forehead. She wasn't feeling too good. Her forehead felt a little hot...

"Because..."

Elena wasn't sure what to reply to that. She wasn't sure what to say. She just didn't want to be herself right now. She wished that she was someone else; someone else that had confidence and didn't really care what people thought. And she got what she wanted. And she was just too damn sexy.

Hell she just might have an alter ego and call herself Katherine.

Elena pinched her nose. Where the hell did that come from?

_"I love you so much, but I found out something that might hurt your feelings...Stefan might be cheating on you..."_

"Well, I don't think you should worry about it. Least it's not you. Being cheating on seconds. Your friend must feel like shit with even the possibility."

Elena looked over at Damon and saw that his hands were in his lap.

"Were you cheated on?"

Elena wasn't sure why she asked. She was curious and wanted to get her mind off of those words.

_"I love you so much, but I found out something that might hurt your feelings...Stefan might be cheating on you..."_

"Yeah. I was going to ask her to marry me and I find out that my brother seduced her. Tricked her. He stole her away from me. She was the only woman that I ever loved and he just went behind my back and fucked her."

This story sounded familiar but Elena didn't want to say anything. She would listen.

"What was her name?"

"Anna. Her name was Anna. She had the longest dark colored hair that I loved running my hands through. She had the sexiest darkest eyes that I have ever seen. She had a laugh that warmed me when I had a bad day. But my brother snatched that from me. He snatched _her_ from me."

Elena felt her heart drop.

Stefan told her that his brother stole Anna from him. But as she listened and looked in Damon's eyes. She saw love there. Forever love.

Stefan was lying but why.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Stefan. He's the one I saw earlier today but he ran off. He told me about him getting married but he's fucking some chick on the side."

Damon felt like all the weight he was carrying was just falling off his shoulders. He felt like he had been carrying boulders.

Elena's mouth almost dropped.

Maybe there was another Stefan.

"What is your last name? I feel bad for the girl if she's marrying your brother."

"Salvatore." Damon was looking at the movie. He hadn't realized or cared why she asked for his last name. Maybe to exchange numbers or whatever. He felt better. Now another girl knew about his asshole brother. Now if only he could tell the whole world; well just the female population.

Elena looked at the movie screen and realized that someone was lying. But she remembered how Damon looked when he spoke of Anna. They were in love and Stefan ripped that from them.

She was going to play it cool and pretend that she was some random girl. If Stefan was cheating on her now, it wouldn't matter what she did with his brother...

But she wasn't like that.

So the best thing she could do is wait. Just wait and see.

She was going to pretend that she didn't know anyone named Stefan. And when she got home to Stefan. She was going too...

she wasn't sure because she wasn't sure what she would do.

She was a weakling, ugly thing after all.

* * *

So I told you it was long. Well it's not super long, but I wanted to post another chapter that I was working on before I signed off. What do you think of this chapter? Did you think I went a little to fast with this at Elena finding out. Please let me know. I love all reviews.

Oh and if you haven't guessed, they are staying human. I have one word up my sleeve.

Spoiler alert: Pregnancy.

hahahaha

DomO


	5. The r word

Damon wasn't sure what was wrong with Elena. Her forehead had felt hot and she had this look in her eye that read something like...hurt and pain but as soon as Avatar was over and he switched to regular TV to changed disks. Buffy the vampire slayer came on. Damon switched the disks as he watched it come on. He left it and got back in the bed. It was about five o' clock give or take the sun setting.

It was the full whole two hour of Buffy the vampire slayer.

That was six minutes ago; he took a quick glance at Elena and saw that her eyes were glued to the TV as Xander dumped Cordelia. She looked as if she never seen this before.

"So this show is about a girl that's a slayer who slays vampires?"

Damon ripped his eyes from the TV to look at Elena. She had her legs crossed at her ankles, sitting against the headboard.

"Yeah, but this is season two, episode sixteen." Elena turned her head at him. Damon bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. He even knew the name of the episode. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. "I love watching Buffy the vampire slayer. It's an exciting show. The vampire turn to dust when she kills them. There are werewolves and all kinds of crazy shit in this. My brother hates the concept of the show. She's a slayer but falls in love with a vampire and the vampire she falls in love with ends up turning into what he used to be..." Elena looked at him confused. The story was interesting to her and it was typical of Stefan to deny things like that. He hated things about love and lost-longing. He just liked the pure thought of just himself. Elena was just the perfect thing to show off while he kept certain things, like other girls hidden. And Elena was glad that she didn't make love with him as she hoped. She could just imagine, him pull down his pants and it's all green and black. Yuck. Or it fell off.

She shivered.

"I have all the seasons if you want them..." Damon coughed and scratched his head. "I can let you borrow them if you want."

Elena smiled and ran her hands through her hair. "I'd love too. It'll be fun. I have nothing else to do."

Damon smiled back at her before he turned his attention back to the TV. He was too involved with the TV too notice Elena's hand move an inch close to him.

;..;

_An hour later..._

Elena's hand was on his thigh, now and Damon couldn't help but not grow in his pants. Her hand was on his knee and it wasn't like he didn't like the attention. He hadn't had attention or any of that attention in years. Just he barely knew her and didn't want to turn this into a one-night stand. He slept with a girl for a one night stand and it didn't end well. She was a lousy lover in bed and Damon was bored. The girl was boring so it made the sex boring.

"So, Angelus is Angel when he has a soul and Buffy fell in love with Angel but she still feels for him even though he is evil."

Damon nodded his head and looked at Elena. She was staring at the TV with one hand in her lap and the other on his knee. He lost his focus on the TV as he watched as Elena snaked out her tongue to lick it across her lip. Damon swore that she was doing that to tease him. But it could have been involuntarily. She didn't mean it maybe.

"So, how old are you?"

Damon laughed. That was a _nice_ ice breaker.

"I'm twenty five. I'm two years old than my brother. How old are you?"

Elena bit her lip and looked at him. Her brown eyes were shining for a second.

"I'm twenty."

Damon was close. He guessed nineteen.

"So I'm five years younger than you. Makes me feel so old." Damon grabbed onto his heart and squeezed it lightly. Anna was one year younger than him. Damon shook his head and mentally slapped his head. He wasn't going to think about her. She was far gone.

"Oh" Elena giggled and snuggled closer. Her head was feeling heavy and she really wanted to be held right now. Her mind couldn't get over what Vicki told her. Stefan was cheating on her or wasn't. But then why would Damon, tell her that he was fucking someone else on the side. Who the hell was this other person? Did she look better than her? Bigger breast? Wasn't a virgin?

Duh Elena. Duh.

"I'm wondering, why do people cheat?"

It was a random question and Elena hoped that she wasn't getting an answer but she kinda did what it. She wanted to know why.

"Well, most times they want more. They aren't getting enough so feel that they should get what they are looking for from someone else. Me, personally, I never understood it and don't highly like cheating. But sometimes cheating is a good thing; you end up meeting that person your meant to be with sometimes."

Elena felt her heart stop for a second.

What if the person Stefan was cheating on her with was the one for him?

What about her?

Elena felt her heart beat fast in her chest and she grabbed onto chest to grasp her heart. She wanted it to stop beating so fast. She cradled her chest and leaned forward. Breathing heavily before Damon came at her side and pulled her to him. He turned her around in his arms so he could look at her face, knocking off the remotes and movies that were between them from earlier.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

Elena stuttered and grasped and her eyes closed for a spilt second before she opened them wide.

Damon being a OBGYN knew some things about doctoring. If that was a word. He ripped Elena's halter in half and ripped the shards from her body. He wished he had Caroline right next to him. She would know what to do because all he knew was that he had to give her room to breathe. She was having an attack. For what reason he was not sure.

"I...can't...breathe...anxiety...attack...heart...hurts." She tried to roll over and calm her breathing as Vicki always told her to do but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about what she heard from both Vicki and Damon.

Damon regretted doing this but he grabbed a pillow from his side of the bed and lifted her head up. She placed it under her head and straighten her out. Tears were down her eyes and he quickly ran from his room to downstairs. He needed a bowl of hot water and something to calm her down. This was what he did to take care of Anna when she had her anxiety attacks so maybe it worked for Elena as well. He rushed towards his kitchen and pulled out a blue bowl and filled it with hot water. He grabbed a wash rag from the drawer below the cabinet and he rushed back upstairs making sure not to spill a drop. Elena was still crying and clutching her chest. Damon rushed to her side and knocked over his clock off his dresser. He placed the bowl there and dipped a bit of the towel. He ran it over Elena's forehead and she winced at how hot the water was before she stopped crying.

Damon kept repeating the process, dapping at her forehead with the towel. Her hand was still on her chest.

"Does it still hurt?"

Elena nodded her head. She couldn't speak.

Damon un-buttoned his shirt and peeled it off his body. He threw it off to the side and leaned towards Elena. Her eyes were wide staring at his naked ivory chest. He had six abs to die for and if Elena had confidence and wasn't clearly engaged to an asshole. She'd do something about this.

Damon reached forward with his hands and looked down at her pink bra. It was tight and covered her breast. He didn't tell her anything because he knew that she would try and decline but this was the best thing that he could do. She needed to regulate her breathing and how about laying on someone's chest. Someone she trusted. Even though they were complete strangers, Damon wanted to help as best as he could.

He picked Elena up as she continued to ogle his chest, not paying attention. She was still admiring his upper body when she heard and felt his hands go around her back and unclasped her bra. She struggled against him, trying to fight but it was no use. Her heart hurt and she didn't really want to stop Damon from touching her. He had skilled hands as he removed her bra, said his sorries but that this was the best that he could do. As he tossed her bra to the side he straighten himself to lay down and set Elena on top of him. He adjusted the covers which took a bit a time but as soon as the covers were over her back and pooling around her waist. Elena felt better. She remembered Stefan doing this once but it wasn't the same. He was the same height as her so her hair was in her face and after she started to feel better he would push her off and leave. Damon, on the other hand, he was taller so her head rested on his chest and her hands were cuddled to his chest as his arms wrapped around her. It felt nice, but she wasn't going to say anything if she felt better. She didn't want Damon to push her away as Stefan did.

"Are you okay? I feel that your heart isn't thundering against your chest anymore. What happened to make you have the attack?"

Elena wanted to giggled but she also remembered that she was faking it so said nothing but a shrug and a joke. She was trying to change the subject. "You sound like a doctor."

Damon chuckled and his chest vibrated against hers. "I am. Not with the hospitals but I'm a gyno."

Elena was frozen stuck. Her heart was pumping regularly now but she couldn't get past what her ears had heard.

He, Sex God Damon, checked woman's health and things _down there_. Wow.

"You can go head and laugh. I don't mind if you do. My brother laughed his ass off. Fucking bastard." Elena giggled and then shook her head. Something that they could agree on. He was.

"I'm not going to laugh at you but you can only check down there if the woman has had sex or kids?"

Elena propped her self up on her arms as she looked down at him. At his face, in his blue eyes.

"Yeah. Why you want me to check you?" Her heart must have been working properly. He didn't want to say anything. He kinda liked her on top of him. It was nice.

"No." Elena said all to quickly before she felt her cheeks turn red. She looked down at Damon's chest and tried to hide her blushing cheeks but it was no use. Damon had unwrapped his arms from around her and picked her face up with his hands, staring into her eyes.

"Don't ever feel like this. Your are a beautiful woman. If you weren't on top of me without a top on and I didn't just see my brother today. I would have highly turned on my charm and took you out somewhere. Dinner or such. I don't know why your blushing but don't. Your just too cute for that." Damon looked at Elena, in her brown eyes. She actually believed him for a split second before she remembered Stefan. Her...whatever he was now.

"It's not that. I've never...had sex." She said it. She was blushing again and she couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red.

Damon didn't mind it though. He was sort of glad that his brother had slept with her. One woman that he hadn't touched.

"Well, as soon as you do. Come and see me. I'll take care of it for you. Free of charge. I do home deliveries."

Elena started to chuckled and then lifted herself up slightly as soon as she did Damon closed his eyes. Elena smiled. He was giving her modesty. Giving her some dignity well what she had left from earlier attack. And it wasn't like she had these a lot just when she couldn't stop thinking and her heart was pounding against her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but now that Damon was underneath her. She felt better.

"You really do home deliveries?" Elena had settled back down on his chest and looked at him. He opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"I don't, but I could for you. Like I said free of charge" He winked at her and ran his hands up and down her back. Elena felt like cooing and purring. It was relaxing to her.

"So what are your plans with me now, since I'm topless." Elena looked at him with her hand on her cheek as she waited for his answer. She waited patiently as Damon looked at her, trying to come up with an answer.

He couldn't tell her what he was really thinking, because he wasn't really thinking at all. He was 'thinking' with his other head and that wasn't a good sign.

Elena laid her head on his chest and heard his heart pumping against his chest. It didn't have a steady beat.

So he was aroused?

Elena lazily moved her leg against his pants. And Damon hissed in a breath.

He sat up, pulling Elena with him. He stared into her brown eyes as he tried to re-gain his control over himself. One more move like that and he was bound to lose control.

"Don't do that. We barely know each other and you want too...I can't. It's wrong and I really want to take my time with you."

Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know about the human body, well the guy human body. I read about it but I never really..."

Damon 'hmmmmed' and sucked in his teeth. He looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Do you want to see what a man's penis is?"

Elena was frozen in place. Was he serious or was he playing with her? And didn't he just say that he wanted to take his time with her? But it wasn't like he said, 'Oh yeah, I want to take my time with you let's fuck real slow.'

"Are you serious?"

Elena couldn't get Stefan out of her mind for that second.

What if Damon already knew that she was getting married to his brother and was using her to get back at Stefan for sleeping with Anna. What if he was calling her right now, ready to confess to his cheating ways. What if...

Elena snapped to attention as she heard her phone vibrate loud on Damon's dresser. She excused herself for a second from Damon as she moved to the side to get her phone. She was glancing out of the corner of her eye at Damon. Even though her breast were exposed to the air, he was not looking at them. He was still focused on her face.

Elena reached for her phone and looked at it in her hands. The phone was vibrating loud in her hands as a unknown number slid across the screen. She clicked the answer key and placed the phone to her ear. She said a soft Hello and then waited for the other person to answer.

When they did, all Elena could do was wince.

The person was sobbing into the phone and it hurt her ears.

"Is this...Elena?"

Elena said a soft yeah, her eyebrow rose as she waited for the _woman_ to reply back.

"Well, my name is...it doesn't matter, but I do what to let you know that your fiancee Stefan, is cheating on you with me. He left my house not to long ago and he will be back. He left his phone under my bed. I got your number from his phone."

Elena's eyes opened wide. Was this woman serious?

"So, your the one that's fucking my fiancee?" Elena nearly screamed out loud and she felt like swallowing her words back. Damon was next to her.

"Yes, I am bitch. He'll never love you or marry you. After I graduate college in three months, he's going to leave your ass. Just wanted to give you a heads up." The woman on the otherline was sniffling, not sobbing. "He's waiting till you give it up to him so he can leave you."

Elena felt like a frog was in her throat. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Fine."

Elena never was the type to curse or yell, like Vicki. So she didn't. She said fine again as the other woman said fine and she hung up the phone, throwing her phone towards the door. It snapped in half and Elena just turned her hands into fist.

She was such a fool.

Damon watched as Elena bit her lip and pinched her nose. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

_"So, your the one that's fucking my fiancee?" _

She was engaged but why was there no engagement ring on her finger?

Damon then realized something that should have came to him way before this.

Elena, the woman topless in his bed, was Stefan's fiancee.

Small fucking world.

Damon already told her that Stefan was a cheater and maybe that was why she had her attack. But what was he going to do about it now?

He wasn't sure. So he looked at her and really looked at her.

As soon as his blue eyes settled on her brown ones, something rushed through his body and he couldn't place what it was. It felt dark and deep and he never felt this way before. Never.

It was something that he never felt before but he heard about it.

It started with a r.

"Your engaged to my brother, aren't you?"

Elena didn't answer. She just briefly nodded her head.

The thing that was running through his body had reached his lower antamony and he had the stragnest feeling to mount Elena and take her right there, not caring that she was a virgin.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to get more information out of you, but I kept thinking about what you said and my friend said and I just felt like I couldn't breathe. I'm sorry for lying. I'll just go."

Elena made her way to get out of the bed when Damon grabbed her arm. He turned her around to face him. His blue eyes were looking into her brown eyes and he felt something there between them like a spark.

But he realized what was tumbling and cooking in his belly, it was called revenge.

Damon looked at her, looked at Elena. He didn't want to use her like that. It wasn't like she was using him.

Maybe? Was she?

He didn't know and at the moment as he looked in her eyes. He believed that she hadn't and wouldn't.

She was just hurt and vulnerable.

Like he was still hurt and vulnerable.

"I've been through pain and I have been cheated on. I'm sorry for whatever my brother did. I know how it feels. You feel like everything that you ever told that person was bullshit and you can't stop the feeling of insecurity inside of your self. But I'm here for you Elena. We can do whatever you want. We can talk it out or..." Elena placed her index finger on his lips and she shook her head. His desire for her was pushing back because he didn't want to use her. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain or confusion.

"I've never wanted to be with cheater. I hate everything that they are. I wish apart of me could forgive Stefan but I can't. I know that he'll continue do cheat on me whether I tell him I know or not. I barely know you and I feel rather comfortable around you. I know that you are aroused for me." Damon opened his mouth, to stutter but Elena shushed him once again. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she wanted to get it out of her system. "I am aroused for you, if that makes sense, because it doesn't for me. Right now, my breast are exposed and yet you aren't looking at them but at me. That counts for something."

Damon nodded his head as he looked at Elena.

He was somewhat confused. What did him not looking at her breast not count for?

"I want to go further with this. I want to…" She wasn't sure how to say it. She wanted to feel someone right now and he was a doctor so couldn't he take it easy with her? Plus she was already feeling something in the pit of her stomach and really finding out that Stefan was cheating on her was an added bonus to make her do what she wasn't sure she was thinking.

It would make her like a cheater but she wanted to see what Stefan gained out of it, but she didn't want to use Damon like that. She didn't want to hurt him, just because she was hurting.

"You want to have sex with me?" Damon asked out of curiosity. He wasn't sure where she was going with this and he kinda hated that she wanted to go all the way with him. Yeah, he was attracted to her but he didn't want to take her while she was vulnerable.

Hell he was still vulnerable.

It was now or never. She could leave this room and borrow a shirt and never look back. Accept that Stefan was a cheater and marry him because she loved him. Or maybe it was never love because he was the first boy that she ever dated. First boy that she ever kissed.

"Damon, kiss me and we'll see where it goes from there." Elena gulped as Damon briefly smiled. He was nervous and she was too. Her heart was kicking up again and it would suck if she passed out while they kissed.

Damon placed his hands onto Elena's cheeks and kissed her. The kiss was meant to be quick and brief from their nerves bouncing all around in their body. But as soon as their lips met, something in them both went off and they came closer together. Trying to get in each other's bodies through their mouths.

* * *

Tell me what you think about the chapter. Please I thought about it and wanted Elena to have this over her head you know. I'll explain more further down the world.

I'm also planning The Damons: After the Turn, if you have any ideas, please let me know


	6. Your beautiful

_"Yes, I am bitch. He'll never love you or marry you. After I graduate college in three months, he's going to leave your ass. Just wanted to give you a heads up...he's waiting till you give it up to him so he can leave you."_

Elena couldn't get that out of her brain as she continued to kiss Damon. It was funny how his lips were soft and wet and so goood. It was ever better than Stefan's kisses. Stefan kissing her didn't feel right and it was just a little...blah. Damon kisses were flaming in her mouth. His tongue was doing swirls and twirls in her mouth and she wondered for a split second how was he of the down there and the licking.

Damon grasped Elena in his arms and pulled her even closer to him, her hard erect nipples were pressed up against his chest and as he ran his fingers up and down her arms he swore that she was just a very good kisser. Her tongue was dancing playfully in his mouth and he knew that right now even if she was a virgin. The sex was going to be good.

Elena pulled back from the kiss and looked at him in his blue eyes. They were dancing with lust and desire in his eyes and Elena felt a rush of wind brush past her as he pushed her back on the bed. She landed with a soft _hmpfh_ and she looked at him as he turned and dug through his drawers. Elena was slightly worried on what he was getting until he came back at her, settling himself on top of her with a condom on his hand. She knew what those were Vicki explained those to her as, 'Sperm killers.'

"Wait, how far do you really want to go with this? Because I really love going all the 'round and back on a girl's body." He smirked and waited for her answer. She didn't say anything but a nod and Damon smiled, finally able to look down at her body.

And damn what a body it was!

She had nice olive skin. Long dark hair that was all under her head and hanging off the bed. Her mouth was parted and her tongue was darting in and out of her mouth as she licked her lips, probably savoring his taste. His eyes scanned lower and he looked at her breast. He placed the condom beside them as he lowered his head to take a quick nibble. His hands running up and down her body and he groaned. His mouth fell on her nibble and he sucked it into his mouth. She had the softest skin in the world. He ran his tongue around her nipple and pulled on it with his teeth. Elena arched into his mouth and his dick lengthen in his pants. Damon had a sudden urge to pound her but he didn't. He wanted to explore Elena's body and Elena's body he shall.

He took slow steps into savoring and knowing her body. He started off with one breast and gave it much attention. Licking and sucking and biting. He had the other one in his hands as he laid between her legs, grinding himself into her. Elena moaned and threw her head back as Damon's mouth and his hand switched places. His mouth was on her right breast and he licked and sucked and nibbled as he did the other. His free hand ran down her body and Elena arched in the caress. His hand was running circles with his fingertips as he continued to suck and nibble her breast. His fingertips found her belly button and he ran over them lightly before going even lower, his hands dipping under her pants and underwear, going lower to reach her core. Her hot spot. He groaned in his mouth and moved against her as he felt how bald she was down there. He moved his fingers lower and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

She was so wet down there.

She was like a freaking mutherfucking waterfall.

Was he really getting her that worked up and they hadn't even got to the good part yet.

"Damon, take off my pants and yours I want to see you." Elena moaned as Damon pulled his lips from her nipple and trailed them lower down her body as he had done with his hands. When he reached her belly button he dipped his tongue inside, pulling it back and forth before he dropped even lower. He slipped his hands out of her pants and unbuckled her pants with one hand as he used his other hand to get out of his pants. He unbuckled both their pants with hast. He really wanted to go down on her now. He got out of his pants first and he stepped off the bed for a second to do so. He got out of them and threw them aside. He stepped out of his boxers and threw them along with his pants. He got back on the bed and nearly ripped her pants from her body. He threw them on the side of him. He settled his position right back between her legs when he looked down at what she was wearing for bottoms.

It was a white lace set. He grabbed the top part of the bottoms with his teeth and he pulled them down and off her legs tossing them to the side. He looked back at her and was frozen.

Her legs were around his body and it made her exposed to him. He saw her glistening folds and her...everything. She was slightly shaking her hips and her nails were digging into the bed. She was looking at him and her hair was all over her head.

"You look so..."

_Nasty. Ugly. Are you going to say get off my bed and laugh at me as I leave?_, Elena thought as she looked at Damon. He was fixated on her core and she hoped that he wasn't going to back out of this. She really wanted to feel and she wanted to feel him...inside of her. That was her main focus till she looked lower at his dick and she wanted to fall back and leave the area.

It was so huge. And not huge in the porn that she used to watch with Vicki when they were together. It was huge. Like a King Kong except white. She looked over it and she wasn't sure what was wrong with her body but she was getting a lot more turned on by it. It was thick around the head and the shaft. His ball sack hung lower than she saw in the 'movies' and for some old reason she wanted all of that in her mouth. But she kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything. She didn't want to freak him out.

"...beautiful." Elena quickly looked back at his face. Was he serious? She never thought of herself as beautiful, maybe okay looking but that was about it. She wasn't anything else of the sort and the fact of finding out that Stefan cheated her was a great shot to the rest of her confidence level. So she replied with the smallest response.

"Beautiful? Naw. Okay looking? Yeah." She laid back on the bed and rolled her eyes. Watch now he really was going to kick her ass out of the bed.

Here she goe...

"You don't think your beautiful?" Damon scoffed and pulled her head up with his hands. He looked into her eyes and kissed her on the mouth with so much passion that Elena's toes curled and she felt all kinds of sensations going through her body. He pulled back and shook his head. "I'll show you, just how beautiful I know you are." And with that, he laid her head gently back down and ran over her body again and again.

His phone in his pants pocket was vibrating like crazy.

;..;

Stefan was at the house and he was pissed.

Elena wasn't answering her phone and he had called Vicki to ask her where the hell she was. She answered and she gave him a loud ass curse out. His ears were still bleeding from her yelling in his ears.

_"Motherfucker, who the hell do you think you are, calling me this late."_

_"It's only eight."_

_"I don't give a shit if it's twelve or the time went up your ass. You fucking bitch. Elena, aint with me. I hope she fucking another guy because she found out you were tapping something else."_

_"Oh shut your fucking mouth, bitch. She doesn't know and never will. I'm going to tell you something right now. Whatever you told her, she won't believe you."_

_"Bitch, I was licking that pussy before you even had a whiff of it. Trust me. She'll believe me."_

And he had called her from the house phone because he couldn't find his cell phone. He looked and searched everywhere. He even decided to call his brother, but he hadn't picked up either. What the fuck was going on today?

Stefan rolled his eyes and walked around the house wearing nothing but jeans. He had a drink in his hands and he was thinking.

Where the hell was Elena?

Why the hell wasn't his brother answering his phone either.

Stefan laughed out loud.

He had a sudden thought that they could be fucking.

Yeah, right.

Elena was too uptight for that shit.

Way to up tight.

She didn't want to sleep with him so who else would she sleep with?

If it wasn't him. It wouldn't be his brother either.

Not like they hadn't already met, anyway.

;..;

Damon was thrusting in his tongue inside of her wet core and he was loving every minute of it. She tasted so damn delicious that he was overwhelmed with the feeling of her taste in his mouth. He was going to savor this forever he could. This could be the first and last time that he ever slept with Elena.

"Ah...mmmm." Elena was biting on her lip and chewing on it frantically as Damon continued to please her with his mouth.

He was way better than Vicki.

Wayyyy better than Vicki.

"Taste so good."

Damon murmured around her folds and lips as he pushed his finger in and out of her. He moved his finger around in circles and brushed past her barrier multiple times as he fingered her and sucked on her clit.

"Pull on them, tug...just a lil."

Damon did as she asked and she moaned and nearly humped his face as he did so.

She was enjoying this way to much.

But Damon had no problem with it.

"Faster...so close...almost...there."

Damon pumped her faster and faster till Elena was sobbing and humping his fingers and face as she felt her orgasm build and build and build upon her.

She was so close.

And just when she was right there, he pulled his fingers out of her, licked her juices from off his fingers, licked his lips and placed himself at her entrance. He settled himself between her legs and looked at her. She was looking up at him and she felt shivers and sensations that she never felt ride out through her body.

He was definitely better than Vicki.

"You okay?"

Elena nodded her head and wrapped her legs around his waist. She settled her hands on his muscular back and she moved them up and down admiring his wide back.

"Like what you see."

Elena had no words. She didn't feel like talking. She'd probably ruin the moment between them and she didn't want that. She was enjoying herself better than she ever had and she didn't want to open her mouth and say things that didn't make sense. She'd hate herself if he just brushed and pushed her aside.

"Yes. Please inside me." She already knew it was going to hurt. She knew that. She wasn't a dumb virgin.

Damon had nothing to say. He braced his arms on the sides of her head as he pushed forward. He groaned in his mouth and couldn't get over the feeling of how tight she was. She was a perfect fit for him too and he just hated that he was bigger than normal guys. He was going to pleasure her as much as possible.

Elena moaned and arched her back as Damon entered her. He felt so...big and snug inside of her. Her walls were stretching to welcome his girth and she knew that he was going to be...

She rose her head high and looked at him, her nails digging into his back and her legs wrapping tight around him. He was hitting her barrier and he was pushing past it with his head and she was groaning and riding herself against it.

As he settled himself of her and then it hit him.

He hadn't used a condom. He went looking for it with another hand but Elena grabbed the back of his head with her head and she looked at him.

"Don't. Pull out when your ready. I like how you feel inside of me...perfect."

Damon nodded his head and turned his attention back to her. She looked so beautiful.

He began to move, back and forth, in and out.

It was the best feeling that he ever felt.

Elena pushed his head down at her breast and he moved against her as she slid in and out of her. Her lips were pulling him in and taking him out.

"Shit...feel so good...tight...wet..."

Elena moaned and squirmed underneath him. She was trying to find a rhythm for them both. She wanted to please him as he was and had did her. He was perfect. She wanted to be perfect.

"Go as fast as you want."

Damon shook his head. He was going to take this slow. She was a virgin. She didn't know.

"Nope. I can't."

"Please." Elena whimpered and he wanted to oblige. He wanted them both to feel good. He increased his pace as he thrusted inside of her over and over again. He was enjoying her pussy to much to feel other wise.

It was when she started raking her nails down his back that's when he went faster and faster. He couldn't stop. His lower body was having a mind of it's own.

"Shit...feel so good. Gotta move..." Damon lifted himself up and spread her legs in a wide V. He slipped his hands under her butt and pulled her back and forth on and off his dick. His head was thrown back as he continued to move in and out of her.

He was so close.

He wanted her too finish before him.

He grabbed her legs and placed one on his shoulders and the other on his hip. Elena shifted and squirmed, trying to get the best feeling to ride his cock.

"Damon, faster. Fuck me faster."

Damon was shocked at her words but he did as she wished.

He moved against her harder and longer, taking his time as he waited for her to come first.

She did seconds later and he stopped as her pussy walls tighten and un-tighten around him. He groaned and went at her faster. His balls slapping against her with so much force that he felt like he was going to break her but he wasn't. It was just what they both needed.

"Shit...so close..."

Before the last minute; he pulled out of her and grasped his head. Making sure not to come on her pussy or even near it. He was about to come all over her leg, when Elena lifted up and removed his hand from his shaft and placed her mouth on him. She sucked with so much force that Damon, stood on his knees wondering where the hell she learned that, but he'd ask her later.

She was doing a very good job at it.

Blissful moments later; he came deep down her throat and she sucked it all up with so much hunger that Damon nearly fell over. After Elena was finished swallowing his load and Damon was finished jerking. She pulled back and licked her lips.

Now he could ask her.

"Where you learn that? I thought you were a virgin."

Elena blushed. Her cheeks turning a bright red before she answered.

"Porn."

Damon chuckled and he sat down staring at her. He pulled Elena into his arms and laid back down. She came with him, him fixing the covers so they could be under them snuggling.

Not knowing that Caroline and a light headed brunette, were walking through the door in a heavy make-out.

* * *

I wonder how that was.

I also hoped the sex scene was okay. I was trying my hardest to make it better than the others that I have ever written.(In human form)

Enjoy the porn chapter. Leave a review and have a nice Saturday.

DomO


	7. The after affects of good sex

Caroline tugged on Vicki's lips as they struggled into the foyer. Vicki had her hands around Caroline's waist and was cupping her ass. Caroline was running one hand through Vicki's hair and with her other hand she was trying to find a balance. Caroline was still wearing her dark ripped jeans and tight blue shirt. Vicki had on a short black skirt and a pink tube top. Not her choice of outfit but she had just wanted to club today, nothing more. That was until she spotted Caroline. Then everything changed.

"Wait," Caroline pulled back and looked around the house. She looked up the stairs and started calling Vicki with the curl of her finger. The Vicki evilily and walked up the stairs following behind Caroline. "My room is on the left with the frill on it. I'll be right back. Okay honey?" Caroline reached the top of the stairs and watched as the Vicki passed her, walking slow to let Caroline go over the view of her body. When Vicki was out of eyesight, Caroline rushed towards Damon's room and was about to barge in and tell him there was a hot girl in her room but his door was closed. Caroline stepped closer towards the door and heard...moaning. A deep moan and then a light chuckle and another moan. Caroline quickly jumped back from the door as if it had burned her. She smiled at the door and decided to tell him later. Or at work.

Caroline walked back to her room, her heels softly clinking on the wood floor. She didn't want to interrupt the couple in there. It reminded her of all the times when Anna and Damon were together, in his room. The loud sounds she would make and the sighs of pleasure.

As Caroline always said, well she was going to start saying, 'You can do it, Damon.'

;..;

Elena was on top of Damon. Her nails were digging into his chest, lightly. Her head was thrown back and her long dark hair was around her in a mess as she continued to move against Damon. His member inside of her. She wasn't sure how she got to this point. They were snuggling under the covers and it was even better than Stefan on his good days, but when Elena had her eyes closed and was thinking about what she just did. Not the guilt but the sex part. She 'accidently' bumped her lower body against him and he reacted...here they were. She on top of him, him underneath her. His hands were on her hips and his toes were curling. The unused condom was laying beside him as Elena rode him. Damon was still amazed at her skills. She was a virgin but her body sure didn't act like it. Which was the good part. He was waiting for the bad part; the part where she started to regret. But she wasn't and he was going to enjoy.

"Elena..." Damon laid deeper into the pillows as she continued to move back and forth. He wanted her to move up and down against him. He knew she wasn't ready to take it from how they were. He liked going fast and hard when the girl was on top, but he wouldn't do that to her. He'd wait. Or she could ask. He'd do it if she asked.

"Yes?" Elena sighed with pleasure and her body shook and shivered as pleasure came crashing down like waterfalls. She ran her hands up her body and turned her head to the side and let out a soft cry. Her eyes were closed and Damon looked at her true nature in pleasure. It was the most sexiest sight that he ever seen. He wanted to see more.

"I'm going to remove my hands. I want you to bounce on top of me. Just go up and down." Elena nodded her head and her hands stopped at her breast. She gave them a light squeeze before Damon removed his hands and placed them behind his head. His lips were slightly parted as Elena started bouncing on him. His toes curling even more as she rotated her hips.

Elena started bouncing on him and she cried out as she leaned a little further back, her lower body bouncing against him as they moved against each other. Damon's dick was going in and out of her at a fast pace as Elena moved.

"Shit..." Damon breathed out as Elena continued to move. His hands went right back to her hips and he dug his nails into her flesh as she moved on top of him. He dug his head deeper into the bed, as far as he could. "I want to..."

Elena straighten herself quickly and shushed him. She smiled and laid on top of him and whispered into his ear, "I want to suck your dick." Elena's voice was sexy, seductive,and slow in his ear and Damon nodded his head when Elena pulled back. She slid down his body from the sweat that coated both of their bodies. She slid off of him and Damon sat up. He looked at his dick and saw that it was dressed in Elena's juices.

How many times had she come and he didn't know it?

Oh well. She was about to suck it off of him and he really wanted her mouth on him. He couldn't get over how much she sucked him up good earlier. He wanted to experience it again but he didn't want it to go down like this. He didn't want her to feel pressured into doing this with him.

"Elena...you don't have too." Damon grabbed her head to pull her back up but every part of his body froze up like ice. Her mouth hovered over his head and her tongue was licking and sucking at the veins there. Her hand grasped his shaft tight and she moved her hand up and down. Damon let out a silent expanding hiss as Elena lowered her mouth on him. Her lips hugged his thick member and her hot mouth engulfed him as his throbbing flesh slid easily into her mouth. She continued to engulf him, her stopping point was his fat head hitting the back of her virgin throat. she gagged, just a little, but shook it off, enjoying as much of himself and herself within her mouth.

She moved her hair to the side with her free hand as she moved up and down, taking all she could into her mouth and pulling back. She lubed up her mouth good as she moved her hand up and down to get her spit following down his dick. She caught it up with her hands and moved it all over as she sucked and pumped him with as much as she could muster.

She was getting slightly wet from this and it was a turn-on. She knew that Damon was watching and she wasn't a person who liked to watch people watch her, but it was exciting. She heard Damon's hisses and sighs. If she could just think about his facial expressions.

His mouth parted. His eyes blinking rapidly as she sucked him. Spots following in front of his eyes, colorful spots that were coming from how bliss he felt. The pleasure that was coursing through his body.

She couldn't feel what he was feeling, she wasn't a vampire and this wasn't a Lynsay Sands book but she could just imagine.

Damon scratched at Elena's head lightly as she sucked him. Her small hand was moving up and down with a good grip and her mouth was going up and down. He could feel it with his eyes closed. It was the best feeling that he ever felt. He tugged at her hair as she held as much as she could into his mouth and swallowed...all around him.

"Suck...harder..."

Damon was close but he wasn't that close. He wanted to be inside her when he was that close but he'd let her continue and the sad part was...since he took her virginity and she wasn't a virgin anymore. He would have to schedule an appointment for her to come see him about checking out her vagina. The same vagina that he was inside not to long ago...maybe ten to fifteen minutes ago.

Elena pulled her mouth back from Damon's member and looked at him with a gleam in her eyes as her hands continued to move.

"I love the taste of your dick but I would like you inside me now." Elena stated out loud to him. She bent forward and sucked him up really good, running her tongue over it once more to get the feeling and the taste deep within her mouth so she would never forget the taste of Damon Salvatore. She pulled back again and smiled, licking her lips earning a growl from Damon. She was such a...sex goddesses that he wanted all for himself but he knew that she would run back to Stefan. No one cared about him anyway.

He was just a sex toy.

He was always a sex toy.

Elena climbed back on top of Damon and she set herself down on him quickly. She let out a loud gasp and threw her head back, her body instantly reacting to Damon. All of Damon.

Him inside of her. Him digging his nails into her skin. She was so close that she was going to release again. She couldn't wait till she get a hold of Vicki, but she would think about that later.

All she could think about was the man inside of her.

The man that was claiming her as his with his nails in her skin and his name was...

"DAMON!"

;..;

Stefan was at Bonnie's house. Well inside of Bonnie's house. And apparently inside of Bonnie's mouth.

She was on her knees before him, sucking him up as best as she could. He knew that Bonnie was better than Elena. He wasn't sure what they hell he was thinking when he decided to leave Bonnie. She was better for him than silly little Elena. Bonnie knew how to treat him well.

Bonnie pulled back from his cock in her mouth and continued to pump him up and down. There was something brewing in her stomach but she wasn't sure what it was. She just had the sudden urge to throw up what she had ate earlier before she called Stefan's fiancee. Bonnie was always so hungry lately and she never understood why. Maybe her period was coming. She missed it all last month because Stefan told her that he had proposed to his girlfriend. She stressed over him for months till he finally decided that he was going to leave her after she had sex with him. After she did, he was all Bonnie's.

Bonnie couldn't wait but her stomach pains were killing her.

She'd have to check later, maybe make an appointment with the gyno. She hadn't been to one in so long.

She just hoped everything was okay.

She'd hate it if something was wrong. She was only nineteen. She was still young.

"Bonnie harder." His voice was filled with venom.

Bonnie obliged. She placed her mouth back on Stefan and sucked him with so much force that he nearly buckled at her feet.

He came down her throats seconds later and it was the best feeling that Bonnie ever felt.

After she was finished; Stefan kissed her on her forehead and said he was sorry for how he was acting. She handed him his phone and then walked him to the door. She kissed him on the cheek and then smiled as he got into his car. He drove off and she watched as his car drove down the road. When she was sure that he wasn't going to turn around. She rushed towards her bathroom, lifted up the toilet seat and threw up inside of it. Her breakfast and lunch crashed inside of it and it was only minutes later that she pulled back and wiped at her mouth. She slowly stood up and looked in the mirror, she looked at herself.

She looked gross and sick.

Yup she was going to have to check that appointment.

She needed to know what was going down in there.

;..;

It was exactly ten o' clock at night. Damon was in the driveway of Elena's house and she was running her hands through her hair. She was adjusting her clothes as best as she could. When they finally decided to get dress so Damon could drop her off. Damon realized that he ripped her halter so handed her a tight white shirt of his.

Well it was tight on him but not on her.

It hugged her curves just right.

So she was wearing that with her jeans and sneakers and her hair still had tangles in them.

She had sex hair and so did Damon. Not like he minded. She looked hot with it.

"Thanks...for everything Damon."

Damon still had the engine running and had one hand on the steering wheel as the other was in his lap. He was looking at her, confused.

"Thanks for what?"

Elena wiped at her cheeks to hide her blush and she smiled.

"Telling me about Stefan. I was blind of it and I want to thank you for telling me the truth." Elena leaned to the side to kiss Damon on the cheek. Her kiss felt soft and...something that Damon couldn't explain against his cheek. He faintly smiled and told her, she was welcome.

"So, this is where I leave." Elena pursed her lips and then unlocked the car door. She ran her hands through her hair one more time before she stepped out of the car, but as soon as her right foot was out of the car. Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, kissing her hard and rough on the mouth.

He pulled back minutes later.

For some reason, he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want this to be the last day that he saw her.

Elena felt the same way too. She felt so comfortable around him.

She licked her lips to get his cool taste in her mouth as she stepped out of the car. She closed the door behind her and turned her back. She tapped her finger against her temple and then turned around. Damon watched the entire thing. She bent over and tapped her same finger on the glass. Damon pushed the button to roll it down. He smirked at her and asked with seduce in his voice.

He was sort of hoping that she would want to go at it again.

"I broke my phone, didn't I?"

Damon nodded his head. A memory of her throwing it earlier.

"I thought so. I was wondering, if you would like to hang tomorrow. So I can go pick out another one and...maybe I can make an appointment with you."

Damon raised his eyebrow and looked at her...what appointmen...

Ohhh!

"Sure. I'd loved too. Be here around three." He winked at her and Elena winked back. She stepped back and watched as Damon rose the window back up. He put the car in gear and drove fast down the road. The rocks were kicking up behind him and Elena watched him go. She sighed and then turned back around to face her house and her car.

She groaned and trudged inside of the house, throwing her keys on the dresser next to her. She laid in the empty bed and slept, not dare taking a shower to be clean for Stefan or look presentable for him. She'd take her shower when she awoke. Just so she would be fresh for Damon.

Elena moaned in the pillows as she thought over Damon's hands, fingers, tongue, and cock.

She shivered and snuggled deeper into the covers.

She just couldn't wait to see him when she woke.

She smiled with her eyes clothes and rushed herself to sleep.

She dreamed that night; in the dream it was all about her dating Damon. Them living a perfect life. Great Sex. Great great sex. Kisses and no cheating. She was getting married to him and Stefan was trying to make her cheat on Damon with him. She kicked him in his nads and spat on his face.

Good dream.

* * *

I know it seems a little rushed. I'm sorry. I have all these ideas in my head and I'm trying to figure out what the audience would like best to happen.

I will honor one wish and this won't be the last time that they sleep together but I can't make this story about smut between them too. I love it but damn. Stefan has to be in this story. So...yuck! But Damon and Elena will be together. You just got to hold on.

P.S Check out my other stories, if you haven't already. :)


	8. Hope

Elena awoke to the smell of pancakes, strawberry and blueberry. She sat up in the bed and looked around her surroundings, taking in everything that was before her. The white walls were covered with black covers to kill the loudness of the light. It was pouring in heavily and Elena covered her eyes with her hands to look around...her and Stefan's room. She un-covered her hands from her eyes and looked around the room once again without her eyes burning from the light. She turned her head towards her night stand and saw that it was one in the afternoon. She rubbed her cheeks, slapping herself awake so she could make sure that was the correct time.

Her blurry vision became clear and she saw that it was exactly 1:01. She ripped the covers from her body and stepped out of the bed, throwing and tossing the covers which ever way. She didn't care how things went. She wanted out of this place. Elena then stood up from the bed and looked at the bed she had slept in last night. It wasn't like Damon's black room. Dark green and dark blue. Elena didn't want to be here anymore. She looked at the bed with 'new eyes', she suddenly wondered if Stefan ever brought anybody back to this bed. This bed that they slept in. Elena curled her lip in disgust and hugged her body. She was still wearing the white shirt and jeans. Her socks and shoes were gone. She was barefoot. Stefan must have taken them off during the night.

Elena didn't care.

Two more hours and Damon, his brother, would be outside waiting for her. She had nothing to worry about.

Elena slid out of the shirt that Damon had given her and folded it, running her nose over the fabric to get a scent of Damon. She found it right in the middle and her body went wild and she shook and trembled. Memories of everything they did yesterday ran through her mind and she couldn't believe that he had this affect on her. She placed it gently in her underwear drawer and stuffed it deep down so Stefan couldn't find it. Not like he would ever ever get a whiff of her underwear and or see her in it unless she was putting or taking off clothes to go to sleep.

She dug through her drawers; looking for a bra and panty set. She moved her undergarments around till she found a hidden set that she was planning on giving to Vicki for her birthday, but Vicki didn't want them. She said that red and black weren't her colors, also mentioning that Elena would look very hot in them. Elena shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the set. It was red and black and lace. Very see-through in the back and the bra set were just the right size. Plus Elena also wanted to touch Damon. She wanted his taste back in her mouth and she wanted to feel all of him again inside of her, around her...she just wanted to feel him.

Elena grabbed the sets and then laid them on the messed up bed as she slid out of her jeans and threw them somewhere behind her. She looked down at her body and looked at herself in a new light. She felt confident for some strange reason and it wasn't because she was going to wear the black and red set. It was something else, Elena couldn't just place a name on it. She looked over her breasts and saw tiny bite marks. She giggled at the realization where they had come from.

Damon.

She shivered and calmed her thoughts. She'd see him soon and she couldn't wait. She wanted his lips on her again.

Yummy! Yummy!

Elena headed towards her closet and opened the doors, wide. She looked over her outfits and saw her jeans, shorts, skirts, tight shirts, long sleeved shirts, tank tops. She looked over them all and felt disgusted with herself. She wanted to look absolutely sexy for Damon. She wanted him to drool, well not drool because that would be gross but she wanted him to take her and want her as much as she wanted him. She reached out and looked over every shirt and bottom.

She was so focused on what to wear for _Damon_ Salvatore that she didn't even hear **Stefan **Salvatore walk into the room with a cup of orange juice in his hands. She didn't hear him place the drink on the dresser or the clink that it made when it hit the dresser. She didn't even feel his presence as he looked over what she had laid out on the bed. She didn't see his dark green eyes going over the set with lust in his eyes. She didn't see or feel his presence when he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her body.

When she did realize that Stefan was behind her, she paid no attention to him. She ignored him as she continued to look for an outfit. She found it and a wicked smile spread across her face when she grabbed at it. It was a tight dark green shirt and skinny jeans, skinny jeans that showed off her curves. A tight shirt that would make her breast bigger than they appear.

"Is this for me? I was okay with you waiting till our honey moon night, but I can...we can just make love. No one will ever know." Elena felt like throwing up at Stefan's words. Was he serious? She tossed the dark green shirt behind her and the skinny jeans, they landed on the bed with such grace and ease. She turned around in Stefan's arms and a smirk came across her face. She had an idea to set him in his place.

She bit her lip and and ran her hands up and down his arms, going over his _blah_ muscles and she rose her knee up higher rubbing it all over him as she tilted her head to the side. She tugged on her lips with her own teeth and ran her tongue over her teeth, all sensual and slow. Her naked breast were pressing up against his black shirt, Elena wanted to slap him. He did not look good in black, but she calmed her thoughts and grabbed his hands running it over her backside. She watched as Stefan's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. She was rubbing her legs and body all over him and he was hardening within his pants. She grabbed his pants and unbuckled his pants, ripping out the belt from the loops as she held that sexual smirk on her face. She was trying to distract him while she thought over something cool to say and then as she pushed his pants to the ground and took a quick glance at his member. She wanted to laugh but she didn't. It was no where near Damon's size and she was glad because now she had another reason not to fully touch him. She stepped on her tippy toes and ran her tongue all around his ear lobe and tugged it into her mouth. She pulled back slightly and whispered into his ear. It came to her right then and there and the memory of the phone call, came in front of her like a movie and she opened her mouth and said it all slow and sexual.

"Now, go get that little bitch of yours to finish what I started." She pulled back and looked at him with so much disgust in her eyes that she wanted to knee him in the nads and go ahead and go about her business before she left. She stepped back from Stefan and pushed him away from her. His mouth was open and his eyes were as well. He was stunned and shocked, his body froze at her words. He watched as she walked past him to grab the shirt, the skinny jeans, the bra and panty set. He watched as she made her way into the bathroom and close the door. She locked it as well. He heard the loud click.

It took him several minutes to gain back all that happened. He pulled his pants back up and zipped them up. She knew! She knew! And she was a tease and she was so sexy doing it that he wanted to take down that door and take her against the tile floor but...she was probably pissed and he was going to kill Vicki when he spoke to her again. She had no proof of him cheating so why would Elena believe that over him?

Who would have told her?

She hadn't of had met his brother, so that was out of the question.

The only person who would told her would have been Bonnie but they never met. But he did leave his phone at her house and Elena was listed under, **'Elena, my love' **so Bonnie could have found the number and called her. Stefan's cheeks were turning a dark ruby red and it wasn't from him being embarrassed. He was going to hurt Bonnie when he saw her.

His dick throbbed in his pants and he realized that he would do it some other time. He clearly wasn't going to get it from Elena, might as well.

He walked towards the door and looked at the brown door. He wanted to knock on the door and wanted to reassure her that he wasn't cheating but it was no use. He'd catch her later, he'd would have to check on her later. She was not in a listening mood.

"You drove me to this, _bitch_." He whispered the sentence at the door as if Elena could hear him but he knew that she couldn't. He walked towards the dresser and grabbed his cup of orange juice. He drunk it all down and left the room, heading down the stairs to grab for his keys. He saw that Elena's were in the bowl from when he moved them last night. He picked them up and placed them into his pocket. Elena was not going anywhere today. After he got his dick wet, he was going to come home and talk to her.

He was going to prove that he was not cheating and hurt the person who told on him, very much.

;..;

Elena stepped out of the shower, an hour later. She washed her entire body and her hair. She ran her hands through her hair multiple times as she hummed any song that popped into her head. She couldn't stop singing as she emerged from the shower. She was so lost in thought that when she stepped out of the shower she walked past the clock that read 2:30. She dried her hair off the best as she could. She didn't want it to get tangled so combed her hair thoroughly as she looked in the mirror on top of her dresser. She bit her lip and combed and brushed her hair, thinking over what happened earlier. She couldn't believe that she said that.

_"Now, go get that little bitch of yours to finish what I started." _

Elena shivered in excitement and ran her fingers through her hair as she hummed along to the beat in her head. She walked over towards the bed and quickly glanced up at the clock. Her eyes opened wide as she saw that it 2:40. She shook her head and walked back towards the bathroom, grabbing her clothes that she decided to wear for the day. She opened up the bra and slid her arms into the holes and giggled at how nice it felt against her breast. She positioned her hands behind her back to clasp the bra together and when she finally got them done after five minutes she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked over her body and the meet between her thighs. How bald she was and how hot she looked. She bit her lip again and whispered to her mirror image, "Damn baby, your kinda fucking hot." She giggled at her words and slapped her hands. She was acting retarded but she was starting to believe it as she slid into the underwear. She twirled in the mirror and thought of Damon running his hands all over her body. The thoughts were deep and distant and she wished that he was right next to her.

She continued to twirl in the mirror going over her body and how it looked. She kept doing so forgetting about the time and she didn't stop till she heard her front door ring. Thinking it was Vicki, probably wondering why she hadn't called her back. She rushed out of the bathroom and out of the floor, running down the steps to reach the door. When she finally reached the door, she un-locked the door in a hurry and flung the door open.

But when she opened the door; it wasn't a woman and it wasn't Vicki. It was a male with blue eyes.

It was Damon.

;..;

Damon stood in the doorway. He was stunned by what Elena was wearing. She had on a red and black panty and bra set. His cock was stirring and growing in his pants and he so wanted to step inside, close the door and lock it behind him, find any flat surface, push her against it and take her right there. Spread her thighs wide and slide into her as she moaned out his name.

Damon just shuddered at the thought.

He wanted to tell her that she looked so fucking sexy but he couldn't get his mouth to move.

"What?" Elena looked at Damon, her eyebrow raising up as she stood there.

Damon stood there frozen until he took a step closer to her. She backed up and gulped. Not sure what to do. She just knew that she wanted him. She parted her lips and stepped on her tippy-toes to reach his ear.

"Let's skip and go phone shopping later." She wasn't sure where all of this confidence and good bitchness was coming from but she was starting to like it. "I want you, Damon. I thought about you all day. Especially in the shower. I couldn't stop thinking about your lips...all over my body." Elena moved her hips from side to side as Damon stood there.

He had only one thought on his brain.

To fuck Elena all over the damn house, but he had to ask.

"Where..."

Elena shushed him by pulling him inside of the house. She kicked the door closed with her foot and Damon reached behind him to lock it. He took a deep breath, his body was shuddering with nerves. Elena knew what he was going to say and yet she didn't let him finish. Which made him smile a little inside. Elena was not thinking about his brother but him. She was thinking about him.

"Don't worry about Stefan. It's just you and me, Damon." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips and he pulled her tighter. She nearly groaned at how hard he felt and how much it pressed against her hungry core.

Damon slid his hands down Elena's hips and grasped her firm ass in his hands. He cupped them in his manly hands. He slapped his hands on her ass and Elena bit her lip. It was pain but she felt good about the pain. She ran her hands up his muscled arms. He was wearing a black tank and blue jeans with black boots. She pushed him against the wall and braced her arms by his head. She ran her leg up his thigh and wrapped it around his leg as she did with the other, running it up his leg till that one rested on his hip. Damon moved his hands from her ass and hid them under her thighs as he lifted her up and turned them around till her back hit the wall.

"Kiss me Damon."

Damon looked her in her brown eyes and scanned her eyes for something. He wasn't sure what he was looking for till he reassured himself that this was the start of something and all he had to do in the long-run was find someway for Elena to leave his brother and go for him.

He wasn't a cheater but...he was helping her cheat in the process.

Wasn't he?

He was not.

Maybe.

;..;

Elena coiled her tongue around Damon's tongue and groaned in his mouth as Damon's hands ran over her breast. He was pinching her nipples through the material of the brasseire and it was turning Elena on. She breathed heavily as one of Damon's hands roamed down her body, touching over her flat muscled toned stomach reaching down towards her lace-covered core. He slipped his hands inside and ran it over her slit. He moved his other hand from her breast and made himself promise that he would give them the full attention, they deserved, later. He continued to flick her slit, running his fingers over, feeling how wet she was and loving how wet she was. He used his other hand to unbuckle his belt, pulling down the zipper and pushing his pants down his hips. Elena helped by raising her legs just a little so his pants could fall to the floor. His cock spranged into the air and Damon hissed as the air in the house, caressed him, wrapping around his cock and kissing him.

"I have a condom in my pocket. We can use it, Elena." Damon pulled back and looked at her. Her hair was all over the wall and he saw small kinks and tangles. Her eyes were hazy and slanted and half closed as she looked at him.

Elena shook her head. She didn't want him to put on a condom, but she also didn't want to get pregnant. She wanted and loved kids but she didn't know Damon. She just liked being around him **and** sleeping with him.

"Wait, will I be able to fill you, with it on?" Damon chuckled for a bit as he steadied himself between her legs.

"The ones I use, you will."

Elena thought it over, thinking over losing the feeling for just a second or pregnant. The losing the feeling won and she nodded her head.

They balanced themselves best as they could as Damon reached to pick up his pants pocket. He dug through each pocket,nearly shredding his pants when he realized that it wasn't in his pockets. He patted himself down and realized he wasn't wearing his button up shirt with the pocket in it. He must have left it in the car when he took it off.

Damn.

"You're very lucky, Elena. I forgot it in the car."

Elena giggled, her breast shaking for a second before the smile on her face turned into a smirk. "Please, continue."

Damon straighten Elena against the wall as he positioned her over his erection. He was dripping with pre-cum. He grabbed the ends of her underwear with one hand, and moved it to the side, holding it there so he could slip inside. He took a deep inhale of breath as did she and then he pushed forward.

His head went forward and he nearly bit into his lip at how tight and wet she was.

Elena's head went back at how good and big, Damon felt.

She couldn't wait to till Vicki. She at least wanted someone to know about what she was doing, besides the naughty.

She was actually having fun in a weird way and it just wasn't about the sex. She enjoyed Damon's company and even though she wanted him and was a dripping wet school girl when he was around, she was glad to have him...

Elena paused and let out a loud cry. Damon grinned, realizing that she was not paying attention.

He had rotated his hips and then pounded against her, positioning her just right so he rubbed up against her clit in wonders.

"Yes...mmmm...Damon..."

Damon pressed her deeper into the wall. Using, just his legs, to hold her up as he grabbed her arms and held her hands by her hand.

Elena closed her eyes and moaned, her moan coming from deep within her body.

She was starting to realize that Damon wasn't hers. They were just two humans who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

That's all it would ever be.

;..;

Damon had on his button-shirt and looked at the condom in his hand as Elena stood beside him. She was in line, talking to the phone clerk about getting and buying another one. He was just there beside her as he looked over the condom wrapper. He was glad that he had didn't have this on him as he planned, the sex they had against the wall and then on the couch was fantastic. Elena was a virgin but she was learning from him well.

He just hoped that she never used any of this on Stefan.

He'd hate himself and he...

He wouldn't be able to hate Elena. She probably was still in love with Stefan and was just probably using Damon because she was not going to touch Stefan.

Damon felt something in his body snap and he was not going to come second best to his brother. He was better than Stefan. He wouldn't cheat on her if she was his. He wouldn't hurt her if she was his.

He would worship her if she was his.

But fate was cruel and if they were meant to be together then it would happened. They would eventually find someway together like in the movies but this wasn't the movies or the books for that matter...it was real life.

But there could be hope.

Right?

"You ready?"

Damon placed the condom wrapper into his pocket and looked at Elena. She was smiling and her hair was held back and up by a clip. She was holding another phone in her hands and it was a deep ocean blue as Damon's eyes. Damon was stunned but he didn't show it. He just played it cool and looked at the phone.

"Yup. So, new number? Same?"

Elena looked at him as they walked out of the phone store.

"It's new. Stefan's bitch had my old number. I hope that bitch sucks on that tiny dick of his..."

As Elena continued to rambled on and on about Stefan and that bitch of his. Damon couldn't help but form a smile on his face.

Elena noticed after they were in the car.

"Why are you smiling?" She was shocked and taken aback by it.

"No. I just think you look cute."

Elena smiled and then continued to ramble on and on till she shushed herself.

There was hope for Damon, just he wait.

* * *

Well, for AMBER, you may do as you wish. I really don't mind. I hope this chapter was a lot any fun. If you would like me to put or place any situation in this story, please let me know. I will try my best to fit it in here somewhere. My muse is back and I'm spitting out stories faster than anything.


	9. Finding out, before

"Dr. Salvatore, I have papers that you need to sign for."

Damon looked up at Elena. Her hair curled roughly around her glorious chest. The white top that she wore was tight and zipped below the curve of her breast. She wore a bright pink bra that hugged her breast, pushing them out. Her white pleated skirt was above her soft knees and she was standing directly right in front of Damon's desk. He was wearing black jeans and he was shirtless, his hair was all over his head and his blue eyes were staring into Elena's mud eyes.

They were in his home office downstairs. It was at least two weeks since they started hooking up. Stefan would try to apologize but Elena would give him the silent treatment or ignore him. He would get pissed off steaming mad and leave, probably going to that bitch. Elena would, then, invite Damon over or go over to his house. If either one of them was busy, they would text and talk.

For right now, they were playing a game. It was always fun to play games.

"Papers? Miss. Gilbert, don't you see me lounging around during my off hours." Damon leaned backed in his chair and straighten his arms out and laid them out in front of him on the desk.

"Off hours?" Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes, taking in Damon as he stood before her. "Dr. Marks told me that he wanted you on the job 24/7. So I request that you get these signed." Elena pushed the stack of papers that she was holding towards him on the desk. Damon looked at the stack of papers as if two dogs were fucking on it. He curled his lip in disgust.

"Are you fucking serious? Get someone else to sign this?"

Elena leaned on the desk and pressed her breast forward with her arms as she ran over the stack of papers with her eyes.

Damon glanced at her chest and looked at it before looking at her face. She was smiling with a smirk across her face and Damon filed away in the back of his mind that look was hot on Elena.

"You know Miss. Gilbert, I find that your very funny. You can have anyone else sign these papers but why me?"

Elena leaned off the desk and shrugged her shoulders before turning around to walk away.

Damon stood up, looking over Elena's back before pushing his chair and standing up. He quickly took big strides to grab her. He grabbed her arm and swung her around, pushing her into a wall.

"Nope. You don't leave without answering me. You know that."

Elena causally looked down. She bit her lip and placed a finger on his chest, running it up and down his body. She paused when she reached his pants.

"Maybe I just like to watch you sweat." She curled her tongue over her bottom lip and smirked as Damon leaned closer to her.

"You know there are other ways, Elena. Other ways to make me sweat." He sounded sure of himself and he was. He let go of her arm and trailed his fingers lightly over her arm and skin, sliding his hands down her leg and back up as he wove them around her skirt.

"Don't." Elena said in a soft whisper. She didn't want to get caught. The door wasn't even locked. Anyone could just walk in on them.

"Stop me." He smirked and ran his fingers up her legs, higher and higher they went. And when he reached their destination. He could feel his cock harden within his jeans.

"Fuck you." She said as if she had ran hundred miles and was about to fall over.

Damon tsked before shaking his head. "I'll be like Burger King and you'll be like McDonalds.I'll be doing it my way and you'll be loving it." Damon smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh, and slipped his fingers inside of her. He immediately starting curling two fingers inside of her to hit that spot of hers and rubbed his thumb over her clit. Her legs were sagging opened, just a little. She was humping against his hand and slipping her hands in his pants to feel his member. She was trying not to laugh also, she was just letting the pleasure she was feeling course through her body.

"I want this inside..." she arched off the wall behind her as Damon lifted up one of her legs and balanced it on his hip.

"Inside what, Elena? I want to hear you say it."

Elena didn't want to let him win but she was soaking wet and his fingers were giving her what she needed but she wanted more.

"I want you to fuck me with your thick hard cock, baby." She popped the 'b' in baby and unbuckled his pants and his belt all under two minutes.

She needed him inside of her.

She was hungry for him...no...she was thirsty for him.

"Better." Damon leaned forward and closed his mouth over Elena as he hiked her other leg up and set her down over his alert member.

Elena let out a screaming silent gasp and arched her back as Damon moved against her. His balls were slapping against and she threw her head back as he fucked her.

He heard his cell phone ring but he didn't answer. He continued to fuck her, drawing his dick out slow and then back in, slowly killing her as he teased her. Elena was biting her lip in frustration. She needed him in her...all the way in.

"Please Damon. I need..."

Damon moved his kisses from her chin to her neck, licking over her pulse point before biting her. She thrashed against him and he fucked her faster. Her arms, somehow, had wove through their bodies to reach his back and her nails were in his back, scratching into them hard.

"Shit...Elena...I..."

He wasn't sure what he was going to say because he was confused.

They had been hanging out for two weeks, most days they didn't have sex. They just talked about their lives and she even told him that she had a girlfriend and dated a girl and even did things with said girl before she met Stefan. Damon wasn't disgusted with it, he found it hot. He asked her who the girl was because he just wanted to know. Teasing her that the girl was ugly because Elena was too hot. She blushed and kissed him on the cheek because deep inside he always made her feel better about herself. He made her feel so good about herself that she even started walking around the house naked sometimes when Stefan wasn't there. Her confidence level was going up and Elena was enjoying it.

Damon continued pumping into Elena. He couldn't stop because she was so wet and warm and he wanted to dig deeper inside of her.

Elena didn't want Damon to stop pumping into her. She was enjoying this way to much for him to stop. She let out a loud scream as Damon rotated his hips.

She was close and he was close.

They were going to cum together in bliss before they watched the movie, they were supposed to watch before they got distracted.

Damon was reaching his climax and Elena was reaching hers. She and he were about to shout it out when they heard something that was about to end it all for them/ or not.

"Damon...not answering. I called."

Damon held Elena because he was almost about to drop her.

The voice was Stefan.

They heard footsteps and Damon had to set Elena on her feet and hold her against the wall so she wouldn't fall as he locked the door.

It was seconds later that he heard Stefan's footsteps get closer and closer.

Oh shit, Elena and Damon whispered as Stefan tapped on the closed office door.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short. My mom kept talking to me.


	10. Knowing whats wrong

**Continued...**

Damon continued pumping into Elena. He couldn't stop because she was so wet and warm and he wanted to dig deeper inside of her.

Elena didn't want Damon to stop pumping into her. She was enjoying this way to much for him to stop. She let out a loud scream as Damon rotated his hips.

She was close and he was close.

They were going to cum together in bliss before they watched the movie, they were supposed to watch before they got distracted.

Damon was reaching his climax and Elena was reaching hers. She and he were about to shout it out when they heard something that was about to end it all for them or not.

"Damon...not answering. I called."

Damon held Elena because he was almost about to drop her.

The voice was Stefan.

They heard footsteps and Damon had to set Elena on her feet and hold her against the wall so she wouldn't fall as he locked the door.

It was seconds later that he heard Stefan's footsteps get closer and closer.

_Oh shit_, Elena and Damon whispered as Stefan tapped on the closed office door.

;..;

Stefan was tapping on his Damon's _closed_ office door. He knew he was in there. He saw the light streaming from inside underneath the door. He also had heard a loud scream, a _pleasurable_ scream. Stefan was unlocking the door to Damon's house with the keys that Damon had given to him when he ever needed a place to stay. It was before Stefan fucked Anna and Stefan was just glad that the keys were the same. He was twirling said keys around his index finger as he tapped on the door again.

"Come on, Damon. I've seen enough bodies. Naked women don't scare me. Hell, do you feel like passing her my way when your done."

Stefan lightly chuckled and whistled, before fluffing up his hair.

"Hold on, _brother_." It was two minutes passing by when Stefan heard the door click and he tapped on the door again before he stepped inside.

The office was just as Stefan remembered it. A dark blue setting with a slight hint of black, even though you couldn't tell the difference between the two. Stefan looked around the state of the room and saw that Damon's chair was on the ground. Papers were scattered everywhere. Damon was leaning against the desk, his legs out and long before him. He was shirtless and his pants were buckled and his face was set hard and cold.

"This place looks like a tornado hit it. What the fuck happened?" Stefan's eyebrow rose as he scanned the room for any signs of the girl, but there was none. He continued to look over the scene, even though there was nothing to look over so he just walked towards the chair that was in front of Damon.

Damon shrugged his shoulders for Stefan's earlier question. He walked around the desk, picking up his chair and setting it right before siting down. He scooted the chair closer under the desk and leaned back into the chair. Stefan walked towards the chair, looking over the floor just to see if he spotted anything out of the ordinary, but he saw nothing. He briefly pouted before sitting in the chair in front of Damon's desk. He sat down and crossed his legs at his ankles, yawning before shaking his head and looking at Damon.

"I would keep asking questions but I have matters to attend too." Stefan's face was just as hard and cold as Damon and he looked at Damon with 'worried' in his eyes.

"Like what? You kind of interrupted me."

Stefan turned his head to look around the room.

"I don't see the bitch you were fucking in here. So what was I interrupting? I called you earlier. You didn't answer. So I just decided to walk in."

Damon curled his lip in disgust before fixing himself, not to show how freaked out he was that his brother was across from him as Elena sat underneath the desk, running her hands up his thighs.

"What do you want? Your getting annoying?"

Damon was trying to sound mad and angry and annoyed. He wasn't trying to show the fact that he was nervous. What if Elena just jumped from underneath the desk and said that she had been cheating on Stefan and wanted her to forgive her.

What would happened? Damon wasn't sure but...

Damon hissed in a breath as Elena's hands slid into his pants, she was brushing past his member to grab a hold of it. Probably to pull it out and play with it.

They never did finish.

"I'm thinking about dumping Elena." Stefan wove his fingers together in his lap as he looked at Damon. Damon was in his seat, trying his hardest not to move unless it was necessary. He didn't want to give Elena's hiding spot away and was planning on thanking Caroline later for making him buy this huge black desk.

"Who's Elena? Your whore?" Damon didn't mean to call Elena that and he held back another hiss as Elena's mouth tighten around his shaft and moved up and down along his length. He could just imagined how she looked. But he couldn't because his brother was there and it was slightly pissing him off.

"No. Bonnie is the name of my whore. Elena is my fiancee that I plan on kicking out of my house. She's starting to piss me off with her silent treatment shit and did you know she wrecked her old phone as she says so got another one. I didn't get the new number till six days ago. She stays out all night, comes back tired and limping, says she was working out, running. She won't even kiss me on the cheek anymore."

Damon smiled, a wicked smile. He was smiling because whenever Elena left his house, he always assumed that Elena would kiss him or at least touch his brother, just a little. But she wasn't and he was glad.

Hell fuck yeah...

Elena's warm wet tongue was lapping up his pre-cum, her hands were running up and down his shaft and she was going faster and faster. He inhaled hard and deep.

He was so hard into not blowing their cover.

"So, I'm not a fucking therapist. What do you want, brother?"

Stefan straighten himself in the chair that he was sitting in and shrugged his shoulders before his eyes lit up.

"I want to fuck Elena into the ground is what I want. I want her legs wrapped around me as I dig deep into her skin. I want to fuck her hard."

Damon wanted to push Elena off of him and snatch his brother from the chair and beat him to a bloody pulp. How dare he speak about Elena that way?

But he had to let his brother talk mess about her so Elena could hear even though she was occupied at the moment.

"What's stopping you? She probably seen your dick size and it's scaring her."

Damon leaned into the desk and the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, but Elena didn't gag. She caught it with her hands, working her throat muscles to swallow around him.

Damon nearly bit his fucking tongue off.

She was too damn good.

"No, brother. I'm way to hung for her to run off and act the way she is acting. It's something else. I think it's her bitch of a friend Vicki. She's always in my shit. I bet she's still pissed that I denied her all that long ago, before she even started dating Elena. She wasn't hot enough for me and Jeremy already fucked her. Said she was bad. I only went with Elena because she was a virgin and was un-touched by anyone in the group. I got with her and just haven't broken up with her. I proposed to her just to get in her pants and now I have to wait. I'm a fucking French Teacher. I get pussy left and right. Simple as that."

Damon had to chuckle at that.

He got pussy left and right, and he didn't even want it.

"So why are you still with her?"

Stefan smiled and spread his lips wide.

He looked fucking crazy.

"Because I love her."

;..;

Elena stopped sucking on Damon's dick and listened at Stefan's words.

_Because he loved her._

Yeah, that motherfucker didn't love her.

He was just using her. She knew that now.

At least after her and Damon finished having sex, he would ask her questions about her past and listen to her as she talked. He never rolled his eyes if she repeated something, sometimes she did make the mistake of repeating things without realizing that she already had said it. There were times that she would talk so much that Damon wouldn't say a word but listen and she would cry and shed tears. She would get fuming mad and he was there the entire time and he held her if she wanted...needed him too. He held her without questions asked and kissed the top of her forehead. He didn't reject her when she cried. Stefan did. He would snarl and then cut her off so he could talk about himself.

But hearing everything that she had heard. She was slight pissed off and she took her anger off on Damon...and his dick.

She pumped him faster when she grew mad and sucked him with so much force that she would look down and noticed Damon's toe curling, so tight they were red.

She slowed down after away so she wouldn't miss a word.

She was also surprised that he didn't let out a loud moan. She knew she was getting him good.

She continued to pump him, taking good strokes so that his cock would twitch in her hand and she would hover her mouth over his length just to breathe on it before going down on it and bobbing her head up and down.

"You love her, but yet you cheat on her?"

Elena heard Stefan chuckle and she grew even more mad.

Stefan was lying.

"I love her as some girl I'd fuck when I want her but nope. She's too eh. I bet she's boring in bed..." Stefan paused and if Elena didn't have her mouth around Damon's dick. She would have locked her jaw and snapped her mouth shut.

But she didn't.

She just listened.

"Anyway, I actually came down here because I want to schedule an appointment for my whore, Bonnie. She ran out of birth control pills. Her moods are off the fucking wall and I want you to check her thoroughly. Check everything that you can. She hasn't gotten her period in four weeks. I would know. I mark it all down so I know what days to avoid her ass."

Damon bit the inside of his cheek.

"Fine. How's tomorrow?"

Stefan laughed and Elena was frozen.

Bonnie could have been pregnant.

But it wasn't her problem but Stefan's.

Ha.

"Good. Ten. I want to get some fucking in before she goes in. I love young thangs. They don't know the difference between fucking and being in love. Ha. Oh, I was also wondering. Do you have room in this big old house of yours?"

Elena couldn't tell how Damon's face looked and she wished she could. She wanted to see but she wanted to make him cum long and hard in her mouth. So she continued to pump and suck and lick Damon. She even reached forward and gently squeezed his balls, cradling them in her hands as she pumped and sucked his harder and faster.

She glanced down and saw Damon's eyes curling tighter than before. They were a bright red.

"Yes..." Damon was digging his nails into his hands. He was so close.

"I'm kicking Elena out of my house and I want her to stay somewhere. Her mother is in Florida and she has no father. No sister. I would like it if she stayed with you."

Fucking Idiot, Damon and Elena both thought.

Damon wanted to smile, from ear to ear, but he didn't. His balls had clinched up tight and he was so close...so...close...

Elena, on the other hand, was working Damon's dick as if she was trying to suck a little piece of paper out of a straw. She heard what Stefan said and she was mad but not as mad. She didn't care that Stefan was kicking her out of the house. She didn't want to be in that boring house anyway.

She'd rather be with Damon.

All day and night if he wanted her...

"Sure. I have a girl roommate. They could talk and have slumber parties, throw pillows. Whatever..." Damon exhaled as he came down Elena's throat. She swallowed it up and slowed down the pace of her pumps as she collected all that was him. His toes released themselves from it's hold and he inhaled and exhaled normally. He felt damn good.

After Elena was done; she fixed Damon and placed him back into his pants. She zipped him back up, hoping not to make a sound. She didn't want to get caught, even though that would be fun.

"Good." Stefan pushed his chair back to leave. He ran his hands through his hair and his green eyes bore into Damon's blue ones. "Now, I'll say this once. After I'm finished with Bonnie, I will want Elena back so don't do anything stupid and fuck this up. I hope not... I'll drop her off later. I have Bonnie to go home too. She's waiting for me."

Stefan smiled and bowed before turning around to leave. He was almost out the door before he stopped. He turned his head and looked at Damon.

"You know brother. I suddenly remembered what I had to tell you."

"What's that?"

Damon hoped it was nothing stupid.

"Annabelle is back in town." Stefan paused and threw up the peace sign in the air before walking out of the office door, heading towards the front door so he could leave the house.

As soon as Damon heard his front door slam shut. He pushed the chair back, stood up and ran out of the office to lock the door twice before returning back to his office.

When he got there; Elena was standing in the middle of the room. She was running her hands through her hair and she was...hunched over.

"What's wrong?"

Damon headed over to her and wrapped his arms around her body. She looked up at him and there were tears running down her eyes.

"Where did this come from, love?"

He wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Nothing. Now, let me get dressed. I have sex to wash off and I have to go home. I have to act all different and changed and what not. If I just act like whatever, than he'll know something is wrong."

Damon nodded his head and kissed her on her forehead.

He already knew what was wrong. It was his stupid brother's fault.

"I'm sorry about..."

"Don't. You were playing along and Stefan wasn't. To think I actually loved him." She balanced herself on her tippy toes and kissed Damon on his cheek. She then stepped back and walked out of the room, without even a backwards glance.

* * *

Well this chapter was crazy, wasn't it? I hoped I didn't go to fast.

I also want to let everyone know, that I am a beta reader now. So just let me know if you want me to check out anything of yours. I would love to help. I do my best. :)

Well, yeah if want anything answered, please let me know.

As far as I'm telling, Stefan asked Damon for an appointment for Bonnie, if you didn't catch it.

I warn that this chapter will have some dialouge, maybe quick smut and some angst.

I also will warn that someone will get cursed out.

Oh and Caroline and Vicki will be in the next couple of chapters. I kinda miss writing them.

The two lesbians.

DomOx


	11. Realizations

_I wanted to give a shout out to my favorite authors;_

**AmberTardcake, Quills, Badboysarebest, ZeppoJane, Nikki Exley, Suchalittlemonster,**

_They have hawt stories right now. Please check them out._

_Trust me they are oh so very good._

_Thanks for listening!_

_Time with the show..._

* * *

Elena wasn't sure what to think. Her mind was trying to process everything. Everything that happened before she met Damon and after.

Her insecurity and the way how she hated how she looked. The fact that the first person she ever kissed was a girl. The first, true, person she ever slept with was a girl. How she only believed compliments when Vicki said them, not anybody else. The way she felt her body was too skinny and not so curvy. That her voice was annoying and she wasn't sexy enough to have guys falling at her feet.

It wasn't enough.

Wasn't enough for her or for Stefan.

She loved him. She knew a part of her did, besides everything that he did to her. She would always love him. But there was something about Damon, that got her blood running hot. She would shake and shiver and if it wasn't for him being so dog gone sexy, she'd probably would never feel so confident.

All she could think about was, Why in the hell did he want to touch her? Why in the hell did he want to be with her?

They weren't dating but Elena felt like they were.

They watched movies together, they sometimes cooked for one another and ate what the other made. They talked all day and night about nothing and it was the best intimacy that Elena ever was showed and Damon wasn't even her boyfriend. Stefan was her fiancee and he couldn't stand to wait for her. Because she knew that if Stefan would have waited just a little bit longer, she would have showed him everything that she learned over her years as being the little naive virgin. Everything that she did with Damon.

She couldn't stop thinking about it as she waited for Stefan to come home. She was sitting on her couch, wearing black shorts that hugged her thighs and Damon's white shirt. It hugged her breast and made her appear more bustier. She had white slippers on her feet and she was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

She knew that he was out with that girl-_Bonnie_-she knew that. She wasn't stupid but she would have rather know than not know. Stefan was out fucking Bonnie and not even thinking about her!

Hell he was planning on kicking her out of the house, so she could move in with his brother because she had no place to go.

She could have stayed with Vicki again but Vicki was always busy lately. They would talk on the phone and it was fun and exciting but Vicki was dating someone, so that person took up all her time.

Don't get Elena wrong, she was happy that her best friend was happy but she wanted to spend time with her best friend. She wanted to tell her everything that was going on. She wanted the weight she felt off her shoulders and the sad part was she didn't feel at all guilty about cheating on Stefan. She was actually perfectly fine with it. It seemed so natural to her. It was as if it was meant to happened.

Like her and Damon were meant to be...

Elena sat on the couch, with her sitting on her legs as she wove her hands through her hair. She was sitting in silence with her phone in her hands. She was hoping to get a call or anything from anybody so she wouldn't feel so alone...so lost...

She wasn't sure what to do, because every time she thought about calling Stefan and telling him the truth. Her head would start to hurt and she felt as if she wasn't ready to tell him that because she wanted him to catch her in the act.

A sick part of her did.

A sick part of her wanted Stefan to walk in on her and Damon. She wanted it to happened, but it never did. It was like, if it wasn't the time for that to happened.

She let the thought go away eventually but it was always there, like a breeze whispering past you.

It was there.

Not in her face, but it was there.

Elena jumped as her phone vibrated wildly in her hands. She looked down and noticed it was a text from Damon. A smile came to her face and she checked the message.

Her earlier worries and thoughts, leaving her mind as soon as they had come.

_R you okay? I was a little worried when I dropd u bak off._

There was a fine difference between okay and feeling okay. She wasn't okay but she felt better that Damon cared. She felt better that he was worried about her. She noticed much more things about him.

How he would look into her eyes as he talked. How when he had a bad day at work because another woman was hitting on him again, he would smile. How his voice was always making sexual suggestions and when she called him out on it, he became nervous as a school boy. How when he hugged her goodbye or saying hello, he always kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her waist to walk her into the house or even anywhere else.

He was always close to her and she felt close to him.

She felt sparks when they kissed. Her body would melt in his arms and he would awaken something inside of her that she never thought existed.

Happiness.

True happiness.

Elena looked down at the message and replied back.

_I'm nt feeling so good. I just want this over with..._

Then it hit her what Stefan said before he left.

Anna.

Damon's ex.

The one who Stefan slept with.

Elena wondered about that. Why Stefan did it? She also wondered why was he cheating on her? And it just wasn't because she wasn't giving it up.

It was something else.

Sounded like payback but was it to her or his brother.

Elena wasn't sure and didn't want to get another headache because of her thoughts.

Her phone vibrated again and she checked the message. Her eyes opened wide and she grew confused before she relaxed her face again.

What was this?

_What r u saying? U don't want to be together anymore?_

Elena shook her head and she clicked the reply button and her fingers raced over the buttons. She didn't mean it as he read it. She didn't.

_No! I love being with you Damon. Don't say that. Just I wish that Stefan would hurry. I want to put..._

She stopped her message short as her phone vibrated loud in her hands. She looked at it, wondering why when she realized that Damon was calling her. She pressed send and laid the phone on her ear as she heard a vacuum going.

"Damon?" She shouted into the phone. Not sure if she would hear him.

He did, though. Very loud and clear.

"Ow! I'm not vacuuming if that's what you're thinking. Caroline is kinda being over-excited about having a girl in the house."

Elena sighed with relief and then shook her head.

"Caroline. Is she dating a girl named...Vicki?"

Elena knew about that too. Every time when they did and could talk on the phone. Elena listened to her best friend ramble on and on about a girl name Caroline.

"Why yes, she came over just yesterday. They went to go have hot monkey sex upstairs." Damon paused and Elena rubbed her ear as she heard a loud hey. "Sorry. Caroline, but you were kinda loud. I didn't watch though if that's what you wondering." He was talking to Elena. "I kinda just blasted my TV loud as I watched BVS. I've already seen it but I get pissed every time they let everyone know about Buffy and Spike."

Elena giggled. She loved it when he got this way, she loved hearing him talk. It was just so...

"Oh, I have season five. I borrowed it last week. I'll return it when I get over there."

She heard Damon laughing and it warmed her entire body. She loved it when he laughed.

"Oh, good. Season five was blah. Glory was too much and Riley was an idiot. But yeah, sure. You can keep it if you want. I don't mind..."

Elena said okay and then apologized about cutting him off. Damon didn't mind though. He asked about her day and she told him everything.

The conversation was going quite well. She even got to talk to Caroline. She was...a character.

Elena actually felt happy.

It was about ten o' clock when she heard the front door opened and keys jingling.

"Hey, it was nice talking to you but Stefan is here."

"Oh, okay. See you soon. We are so going to have so much fun together." Elena laughed at Caroline and they said their goodbyes. She hung up the phone, wiped it on her shirt to get the gunk off of it. She locked it and slid the phone into her pocket before standing up and facing Stefan.

He was standing there smiling.

Elena tried her best not to curl her lip up in disgust.

She looked at him.

"Elena, I have to tell you something..."

His face was smiling...no it seemed like a smirk.

What the hell was he smirking about?

Elena wanted to slap it off his face.

"Stefan, before you say anything...I want to let you know that I'm sorry for acting so distant. Just how else am I supposed to just forget about you cheating on me..." She was pushing tears to come out of her eyes for this but they were sliding down her face for a different reason.

"Elena, don't cry. Just think of what I'm about to say as me being a dick." He clapped his hands together and threw a pair of keys at her. Elena caught them and she looked at them.

"What's this?"

She knew it was coming but she had to prepare herself for it.

"I'm kicking you out. See remember that brother I was telling you about. The one who slept with Anna. He has this big house and offered to give you room. I'll be paying him for the room, once I got a job promotion."

Elena wiped her tears and looked at Stefan with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"You're kicking me out?"

Her grip tighten around the keys.

"Yeah, think of this as you being on the other side of the door." He smiled, hiding his teeth. "With your bags and dolls and I'll be on the other side. Pack your things, Elena."

Elena looked at Stefan with so much hurt in her eyes that she wanted too...she couldn't believe this asshole but she couldn't be too comfortable with it.

Here she went...

"Stefan, don't do this. Is there anyway I could make this up? I love you." She knew as she said those words, those three letter words that it was a lie. She felt like throwing them up. She was saying them to the wrong person.

Stefan flicked his tongue over his teeth.

"Sleep with me then, tonight. Right now." Let me pop that nasty virginity of yours, he thought.

Elena would not let him touch her. She was for Damon.

"No."

"Well, I guess you gotta go home then. Wait you don't have a home." Elena stormed off as she heard Stefan's cackling laughter behind her.

* * *

Well Yes, I made Stefan into an asshole. I kinda liked writing about Elena's feelings towards what's going on in her life. I also can't wait till Elena fully meets her best friend's girl.

Next chapter will be some curse words and Stefan. Yuck! I will also add in some hot and sexy smut. IF you want anything to happen in this one please let me me know. I'm actually handing the floor to you guys.

DomOx


	12. Roomies

_I started another story. I keep spitting them out. It's called Castle Burn: Once upon a Moon.(BVS) It's in the crossover section. Or check out my profile. Read it and review. I would like to know if I should continue or if I should continue.  
_

* * *

Elena wasn't sure what was taking Damon so long to open the door. She was tired and hadn't slept since she got home. She would have loved to sit down in a tub full of hot water and bubble bath. She would have absolutely loved that...maybe chill in the tub with Damon...naked. But Stefan was next to her and she had to keep a straight face because if she showed any emotion besides pissed. She was going to be screwed. Stefan would probably figure it out and then her and him would be fighting.

But she didn't want that happening.

So she was just going to act mad and wait as Stefan banged on Damon's door.

Yup. Yup.

"He's supposed to be here. I came by earlier and told him...he still must be fucking that girl he was doing when I walked in."

Elena held back her snicker and shook her head. She was not going to think about earlier with what she did with Damon. She was just going to think as purely as possible.

Wink. Wink.

Elena tapped her foot into the ground as she waited for him to answer. She was hoping that Damon would answer the door without a shirt on...that would be nice!

Stefan rose his hand to knock again and before his knuckles he even touched the brown door. The door swung open and there stood Caroline wrapped up in a silk robe. Her hair was wet and damp, curls were forming. The silk robe she had on was blue, a light blue that fit well with her skin. Made her seem seductive...

"What the hell do you want Stefan? There's a point where you knock on the door and just leave. You just don't keep knocking, fucking idiot..." Caroline turned towards Elena. She started to smile but then bit her lip, before she started yelling again. "Who the hell is this? This ain't no tramp house." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Stefan and then looked between them.

"Look..." Stefan bit his lip and then smiled. He was so close into calling her a bitch. "if Damon already talked to you. I was bringing her over. He knows about this. Just let her in. Damon!"

Caroline stepped back before scowling even more. Her eyebrows pushing together. She was about to open her mouth when a pair of blue eyes came into view.

"What's all the noise about? I was making a call."

Damon was peering his blue eyes at Elena, not making it so obvious that he knew who she was. That he had touched her and...did other things with her.

"Brother, this is Elena. The girl I was telling you about." Stefan took a step back and lightly pushed her towards him. Elena stumbled and caught herself against the doorway. She was about to turn around and curse Stefan out for that but when she did, he was already making his way towards his car.

"I'll give you the money tomorrow. When I make that appointment." Stefan winked at Damon before opening his car door. He smiled at Elena and settled inside. He started his car and not even with a backwards glance at Elena he drove away.

Elena bit her lip and turned around to face Damon. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and jean shorts.

"So, you're Elena?" Caroline looked her over, up and down her eyes went. "You're kind of hot. Least your tall too. Anna was a short one."

Caroline let out a chuckle and walked up to Elena. Elena dropped her bag and stood there stunned as Caroline wrapped her arms around her slim frame. She stopped back after Damon tapped her shoulder. She smacked her lips and stuck out her tongue at Damon before turning back to Elena.

"I'm glad you're here and sorry for acting like that. I can't stand Stefan. He is such a hater. Plus he gets mad when we go out, I get more pussy than he does."

Elena burst out laughing and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry about making you wait. I was fixing up your guest room. Caroline was in the shower."

Caroline huffed drawing the attention to her.

"I was taking a shower. Me and Vicki are going out to eat. If you would like, Elena, you can come. Let Damon do all the work."

Elena giggled and shook her head.

"I'm pretty tired. I'm just going to take a bath and lay down for a bit."

Caroline nodded her head and than winked at Elena before punching Damon in the air.

"If that's code-word for I'ma have sex with Damon all over the couch while your gone...than go for it. I won't tell a soul. I highly believe that if you can't see it but can hear it, than your mind is playing tricks on you." Caroline nodded her head to confirm.

Damon, on the other hand, shook his head no.

"No you don't."

"Gosh, Damon. I'm supposed to rat you out. Not you to me."

Caroline turned around before waving them both goodbye. She walked inside and went upstairs to finish her shower. Leaving the couple outside, alone. Only the wind blew past them, softfully.

"You look nice." Damon was scratching his head and peering down at his bare feet. He was nervous and slightly shaking. He felt as if they didn't have to hide anymore. Well besides from Stefan, but who really cared about Stefan? He just felt so happy that he didn't have to sneak her away and lock his bedroom door just to touch her. Just to talk to her.

He could kiss her right in front of Caroline and Vicki and they wouldn't say anything. They wouldn't tell on them, technically Stefan and Elena weren't even together so Elena wasn't doing anything wrong and Damon didn't even feel like a sex toy. He felt better than that. But he wasn't sure how to say it. How to let her know that he wanted more.

What?

Damon shook his head and looked at Elena. Her bag was on the ground from where Caroline had hugged her. She was wearing a white shirt that was hugging around her curves, tight black shorts that hugged her hips and showed off her long tanned legs that Damon wanted over his legs as they laid together.

"Thanks. Me and Stefan got into a fight while we drove over here."

"Drove? Where's your car?"

Elena shook her head. It was her call because Stefan had bought it for her.

"Stefan bought it for me so it's his car. He took it back after he watched me pack my stuff."

Damon nodded his head and stepped closer towards Elena. He picked up her bag and threw it over his shoulder. He smiled at her and then placed his free hand on her elbow to help her inside. He was looking at her face the entire time.

"I'll set your stuff up and I'll let you take that hot bath you wanted. You look like you need to lay down."

"Thanks. I do. I've been all over the place all day." Elena was and had been. While she was in the car waiting to get over here to be with Damon. She realized that she felt more for Damon than just sex. He was always there for her and most of the times they didn't even have sex. He never pressured her to do something that she never wanted too do. And he always made it about her. It was on rare occasions that she would treat him to pleasure.

He wanted her pleasured...all the time.

"Well, I'll let you rest. Wanna hang later?"

Elena nodded her head and smiled.

She stepped inside and watched as Damon walked ahead of her. She caught a glimpse of his backside and looked him up and down, checking out his rear.

Elena, than realized, that Stefan was never on her mind as much as Damon was.

;..;

Elena laid in the bed that Caroline and Damon had made for her. Her head was hurting from her constant thoughts in the bath. She couldn't stop thinking about Damon, how much they were...she wasn't sure what to call it. Just she felt better. Everything was already said earlier before she came to her...home? She thought about it all but her mind was turning and turning and like a washer she couldn't stop it till everything was finished.

But that was the question.

What was finished?

What was supposed to be finished?

She wasn't sure and hated that she didn't know.

Where was she in this with Damon?

Were they going to start a more out in the open relationship? Where they going to walk outside to the movies holding hands?

"No!" Elena smacked her hand against her thigh and groaned out in pain. She doubled over and shook her head. She had to think. She had to think...

Elena stretched out more, her legs curled up and by her side and she faced herself away from the door. She didn't want to be seen, because she had to think...

**Think.** _Think._ Think.

Elena laid like that. One arm on her stomach and the other pulling at the tiny strings in the cover. She only had on lace underwear. Not a bra. She wanted to feel somewhat free but not close enough. Even if Damon seen her breast, she didn't want her best friend's girlfriend seeing her breast. Her hair was around her face to block out the moon night light that was creeping through her window. She laid like that.

**Thinking.** _Thinking._ Thinking.

;..;

Damon tapped on doorway frame at eleven. He had his legs crossed at his ankles. He had only black boxers that hugged around his waist, just right. His arms were crossed over his chest but not as if he was holding something in. He was trying to look...calm...and happy.

Not hard-on happy but happy.

Happy that Elena was in his house and she didn't have to sneak out in the middle of the night or day. Happy that she was laying in his bed, well her bed and she wasn't that far from his own room.

He was just happy and he let it show. Across his face with a big on smile.

"Elena, are you asleep?"

He knew she wasn't. Something about the way she was laying down. Plus her bra was off and he was just staring at her bare back. Her long, slender, back.

He felt himself grow hard in his boxers.

"I'm up. Just thinking."

Damon leaned off the doorway and made his way over to her, taking careful steps to not mess up her train of thought. He stood over her as she laid on the bed.

"Can I lay with you?"

Elena whispered sure and Damon went on the other side to lay with her. He carefully slid in and laid on top of the covers as she had done. He turned on his side to look at her as she looked at him. He propped himself on his arms and looked into her brown eyes.

"Thanks for putting me up. I wouldn't know what to do. I can't believe he did this too me. But it's funny. I realized as I thought about everything this entire time that he never loved me. He said he was in love with me but he never meant it."

Damon looked at Elena and took in everything that she was saying.

Was she trying to reveal something to him?

He wasn't sure what to say so he let her continue.

"All this time. I told myself that it was wrong to cheat to hurt other people. To use them. But the sad part is when I slept with you, I didn't feel bad that I had. I actually felt happy. And I've never felt happy since Vicki. I mean here I am in your house and in your bed and I don't want to do anything but lay here."

Damon still wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him.

He just heard the words, 'I actually felt happy.'

He was happy too.

He was happy with her, her being there. Was enough for him.

"Damon, I want more than just sex because I don't want to use you. I don't want to be like Stefan and just call you up and act nice because I need that part of you. I want _everything_ that comes a long with it."

Her voice was breaking, turning into sobs. Damon looked at her and didn't reach out to hold her.

A part of him knew that she wasn't done. He could tell that she wasn't.

So he laid there in front of her and watched as tears fell down her eyes, listening as he always did.

"I'm being honest with myself. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I feel comfortable around you and I don't want to let this relationship of ours to just be us fucking. I want a lot more than I'm giving to you. I want_ you_, Damon."

She wiped her eyes and continued.

"I'm just so afraid that you won't ever feel anything for me except the fact that I'm just a pussy that gets your dick wet. I bet if I would have slept with Stefan, just to keep him from kicking me out of the house tonight. I would have just been like Bonnie, his _girl_." She drawled out the word girl as if she was shocked and stunned. It was like a slap to the face. He was with her but with _with_ someone else.

Damn.

"You're more than that. Don't think that way. When I first had you in my room, I wanted more than just a one night stand. The sex is great and we keep each other on our toes but don't just think that you're something I can get my dick wet with. If I really wanted that, I can get lube and take showers." He chuckled and he was excited when Elena laughed too. "I want more from you. I want to be with you, Elena. Don't think that I don't. Hell before I called you today, all I could think about was Anna and how much she didn't even try to keep me. She just let me go. She didn't even fight. I may have loved her then but I don't love her now. If I see her, there will be heart-ache and memories and feelings that I only felt with her. But there are two different things between that and this."

"Like what?"

Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"I loved her. But with you, I feel as if the world's going to end if you're not around."

Elena understood what he meant.

She felt the same thing about him too.

* * *

_How was this chapter? Tell me your honest opinion. I will have more of Caroline and Elena later on in the story? The next chapter is Bonnie getting her va-jay-jay checked by Damon. If you want anything happening during this chapter please let me know. I will perform a special request for Amber...the foursome. All those girls on Damon. I'm giving a hint. Bonnie's never met Damon, ha work with that. _

_P.S. I also have a facebook, where I'll reveal whats going to happen. Check it out. Send me a message and I'll throw it to ya. (Not Literally)._

_DomO  
_


	13. Bad Doctors are Best

"You think you can check down there for me?" Elena ran her fingers through her hair as Damon dressed in front of her. He had on dark blue boxers and he was picking out his white-button up off Elena's bed. He was trying to avert his eyes from Elena's hard erect nipples. He wanted, truly wanted, to go over there and suck her nipples into his mouth and trail his fingers all over her body. But he had to get to work. Stefan had texted him, telling him that he would drop Bonnie off at ten. Three hours from now. So Damon, **had** to get dressed.

Stefan ruined everything.

"Right now? I have to get to work." He pouted as he gently slipped on his shirt. "I'll do it later." He wagged his eyebrows and grinned.

"No. Not sexually." Elena shook her head and crawled towards him on her hands and knees. She stood up on her knees when she got to him. She ran her hands up his wide chest, her fingers going over the buttons, popping them into place. "I mean as a professional. I want you to check."

Damon looked down at Elena as she popped all his buttons into their home. She was smiling as she did so.

"Alright, just come in around..." Damon slapped his head. He almost completely forgotten that Elena didn't have a car. "Get dressed. You can come to work with me."

Elena literally jumped off the bed with excitement. "Yay!" Elena kissed Damon on the cheek. "Thank you." She jumped off the bed and ran towards her closet, sliding the brown doors opened and looking through her clothes.

Damon turned around and stared at Elena as she dug through her closet, ripping clothes off the hangers just to put them on.

"You do know that Bonnie, Stefan's girl, is going to be there, right?" He knew that she knew, but he wanted to make sure. He didn't want her to start a scene at his job.

Like with the: "Stefan's my man," shit. He was not going to tolerate that but Elena and Stefan weren't even together. So what did he have to worry about?

Absolutely nothing.

"Yes, I know, but I'm not worried about that. I just want to get my pussy checked."

Elena giggled at the word pussy and turned around to face Damon. She had picked out a bright blue shirt with a smiley face on it and a short skirt.

"What's with the skirt? Trying to do a quickie?"

Elena shook her head.

"No. Just felt like dressing damn good."

Elena rose her foot up and slipped into the short skirt. It was black denim with studs around the pockets. She had a iron-on black rose on her back pocket and little faded designs on the front of the skirt. She zipped it up and shook her bum at Damon, before bursting out laughing.

Damon watched as she danced around to her dresser, pulling out her bra, and sliding into it. He was shocked and stunned.

She didn't seemed fazed that Bonnie would be there. She actually didn't care.

Damon felt relieved.

It would suck after everything that was said last night that she ran back towards his brother.

He never felt for a girl as much as he did with Elena...not even with Anna...

;..;

Stefan drove towards his brother's job. He highly hoped that Bonnie wasn't pregnant. Cheating was one thing but getting the chick pregnant was a different story. He wasn't down to deny the kid and then end up on Maury. He already knew it was his. Bonnie wasn't dumb enough to sleep around with someone else. She dared wouldn't cheat on him, well maybe. If it was easy to sleep with him, than what about the other college guys? What about the other teachers that she had?

Stefan wasn't sure, but hoped that she was messing around with someone else. He highly hoped so. He highly hoped so because he did not want to have kids with her.

You were never supposed to get the girl on the side pregnant, that was a rule somewhere.

It was supposed to be a rule somewhere.

If it wasn't.

Stefan was going to make it a rule, because he did not get Bonnie pregnant.

Deny. Deny. Deny.

Nope. Nope.

He did not.

;..;

"Damon, I'll go get the coffee. Would Elena like some?" Damon turned around to face Elena. She was laying down, her legs were raised up and she was wide and exposed before him. He was about ready to check the insides of her pussy when his phone vibrated and buzzed in his white coat pocket. So he told Elena to wait and checked the call, hoping that it was Stefan telling him that him and Bonnie couldn't make it because they were somewhere else. But no, it was Caroline asking if he wanted coffee.

Here they were.

"Elena, would you like some coffee?" Elena nodded her head and continued to stare at the ceiling. Even though, Damon seen the inside and outside of her, right now she thought of him as a stranger in his white coat and beige pants.

Stranger Danger. Stranger Danger.

"I would like a mocha not a coffee." She said out-loud to Damon as she tapped her fingers against her bare stomach. Her shirt had rose up when she had laid down on the table. Damon had asked if he could pull her skirt down so he could do what he had to do with nothing in the way. Elena said yes and watched him with careful eyes as he pulled down her skirt and placed it on his chair.

She wished she had something on or at least covering her nether regions. The cold air against the meet between her thighs was making her shiver.

"Ok. Thanks. Bye." Damon looked at the phone after he hung up and toned it down to silent.

No more interruptions.

He placed his phone into his pocket and went right back to Elena. He leaned down and looked over her semi-bald core. Her pubic hair was growing forth and making tiny little curls all over her sex. Damon kind of liked the look.

"Miss. Gilbert, I'm going to ask you a serious of questions."

Damon knew most of the answers but he needed to file it away, anyway.

"Okay. Go for it." Elena braced herself.

"When's the last time you had sex?" He walked over towards the clipboard and looked over the questions. He grabbed a pen from his breast pocket and pulled out a green pen.

Yesterday.

"Yesterday."

He quickly wrote down her answer and then shot out the next one.

"Did you use protection?"

Nope.

"Nope."

The answer was written down.

"Did he cum inside of you?"

Nope. He didn't.

"No." Elena paused and then started giggling. "He came down my throat."

Damon felt his cheeks turn a bright red. He smiled and bit the inside of his cheek. He wrote down no as her answered and then placed the pen and clipboard down.

"You got jokes, Elena. I like that." Damon chuckled and then pulled the chair underneath him so he could sit down. He went in his left pocket and pulled out one glove then he thought about it. It was Elena, he didn't need to put any glove and he knew that all was good. Most times when he was eating her out, he checked.

She was perfectly healthy down there.

Must have been because he was the only guy that she slept with.

Yay!

He leaned forward and trailed his fingers all over her thighs, making small circles with his fingertips. Elena shivered and let out a light moan and a pleasure sigh.

He ran both his hands up her thighs and leaned forward, kissing her on the inside of her knee before moving his kisses upward. His fingers were moving all over her and he wasn't even touching her yet.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just checking."

Damon smiled and bit softly into her skin. Elena arched her back and he moved his tongue around the bit mark that he had made as his fingers found her clit and he rubbed her...softly at first. Letting her get used to the butterfly touch that he was giving her before moving his mouth to hover over it. He stuck out his tongue and ran it up and down as he did with his fingers and Elena lifted her head up with her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She laid back down and her back arched and she let out a soft loud cry that made Damon smile.

He continued to please her though. Not sure why he started it but he wanted to finish it. **He wanted to get her off. **So he slipped her clit into his mouth with the pull of his tongue and his fingers slipped inside her wet heat.

"I hope you don't do this for all the other girls." Elena turned her head as she closed her eyes, letting the feeling of Damon calm her down. Of Damon caresses.

"I don't just for you." Damon licked Elena's clit, spreading his tongue wide as his fingers curled inside of her.

"Ah!"

"Shhhh"

Damon whispered as he slipped in another finger in her tight wet opening. Elena arched at the multiple caresses that he was giving her. All the times that they had been together, she never felt this damn good.

He continued to please her, spreading his tongue out and licking her up and down when she least suspected it. His fingers were curling and touching that G-spot of hers, which was sending her in a frenzy. She trembled and her body vibrated with pleasure. She was so close into having her orgasm.

"Elena, rub your clit while I tongue you." His voice was low and deep and Elena did as Damon asked. He removed his tongue from her clit and his fingers, sucking them into his mouth as licked off her juices, savoring the taste. Her finger touched her clit and hand grabbed her breast. She pinched her nipple through the material of the shirt and her finger went the rubbing as Damon turned his head and lapped at her entrance, gaining all of her juices that he could.

"Ahhh...mmmmm...ah..." Elena huffed out. Her moans were a breath of a whisper.

Damon lapped faster at her entrance. He could tell that she was close.

"Harder...mmmm...uh...shi..."

Damon could barely make out what she was saying but he never heard her so vocal before. It was a nice thing to hear and it encouraged him to go faster and faster till she popped...

"So...close...can't..stop..." Her rubbing on her clit continued faster and faster, in sync with Damon's tongue. It wouldn't take long before...

Elena came long and hard. her body and finger stilled as she came on his tongue. Damon lapped it up quickly like a cat would milk. Amazed at how sweet she tasted.

Yummy!

Damon licked his lips and smiled at Elena as he pulled back. He stood up from his and picked up her skirt. It was all wrinkled and messed up. He held it out in front of him and straighten it best by flattening out the wrinkles as best as he could.

Elena stepped off the table and grabbed her skirt from Damon. She slid into it, glad that her udnerwaer was still inside it.

She buttoned up her skirt and than slipped into the two inch heels that she wore.

She was clasping the ends together when Caroline tapped on the door and walked in, holding two cups of coffee and one mocha. She rose her eyebrow and saw that Elena was breathing heavily and that Damon was smiling like he just got laid, but instead of questioning him on it. She just would let it go...for now.

"Here's the coffee and mocha. Damon, there's a Bonnie Bennett and a Stacey out there waiting for you. They both say that have an appointment."

Damon nodded his head and walked over to Caroline, taking the mocha and one cup of coffee. He handed the mocha to Elena and she took it, quickly blowing on it before drinking it down, moaning at how hot it felt down her throat.

"This is really good." She brought the cup down from her lips and smiled, she looked heavenly sedated. "I'll go out in the waiting room. Thanks Caroline. I'll pay you back."

Caroline shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Damon will eventually pay me back later. Plus I like you. You keep him happy."

Elena blushed and winked at Damon before walking past him to leave. Caroline stepped aside and watched as Elena left the room. When Caroline heard Elena's heels fading down the hall. Caroline turned to Damon. She winked at him, mocking Elena.

"Who do you want first?"

Damon took a long sip of his coffee.

"Stacey. She'll have to wait though. I have to go pee."

Caroline nodded her head. "Yeah, pee. I got you. If you just want to get rid of that boner of yours. I won't say a think." Caroline quickly grabbed the doorknob and closed the door behind her as she giggled up a storm.

Damon looked down at his pants and he was the hardest he had ever been.

Damn.

It was going to be a long as day.

Damon took a deep breath.

* * *

1/3

Well this is the starting chapter for the triology. Trust me I have more planned. I wouldn't just jump ahead and leave you like this but I need ppl to vote for an idea.

A) Bonnie founds out she's pregnant and starts crying.

B)Bonnie founds out she's pregnant and gets pissed off.

C) Bonnie founds out she is pregnant and has a wicked smile on her face.

I would love to know.

Thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot!

DomO

Check out Badboysarebest's stories. She finally finished: All these things...

Yay!


	14. The results

Bonnie looked around the waiting room, observing the area around her. The waiting room was nice and relaxing, dressed in blue. The receptionist was behind the desk, scheduling another appointment for later on in the day. She was popping her gum as she wrote down the required information Bonnie crossed her legs at her ankle and looked through the magazine in front of her. She slipped through the pages, skimming over them, trying to keep herself occupied. Her foot was shaking uncontrollably as her thoughts raced in her head.

She threw up earlier this morning before Stefan picked her up. Then while he told her about kicking out his girlfriend, she smiled and kissed him right on the lips, but the kiss felt different. Usually, he would have been into the kiss. He wasn't.

No tongue. No hair pulling. No nothing.

He seemed so detached, distant, faraway.

Bonnie shrugged off this morning and quickly flipped through the book, before closing the magazine and placing it back on the table in front of her. She yawned and covered her month, looking around the area once again. The dark haired girl had came back and Bonnie couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She was so beautiful.

The dark haired beauty had long dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her brown eyes were gazing down at the phone in front of her as she adjusted herself into the seat. She wore a dark skirt with a blue shirt and black heels. Bonnie cocked her head and looked at the dark haired beauty's legs. They were long and her skin looked so nice and shiny.

She wondered instantly how long it took for the dark haired beauty to get her skin so shiny. Maybe her skin was even soft?

Who knew? It wasn't like she was going to ask her.

"What are you looking?" Bonnie quickly snapped her head up and rubbed her eyes, hoping to make sure that the dark haired beauty was talking to her. To her!

"I'm looking at your...heels. They are so pretty." Bonnie squealed like a little girl getting her daddies credit card.

The dark haired beauty smiled and looked down at her heels, flicking her foot from one side to the other. Admiring them.

"Yeah, I got them on sale, last year. I went with...a friend." The dark haired beauty ran her hands over her heels before straightening herself in the chair, grabbing her phone and placing it in her pocket.

Bonnie cleared her throat. She wondered if she could continue to talk to her, since the other dark haired woman was inside with the gyno. Bonnie sighed and shook her head and ran her sweaty palms over her long pleated skirt. Not sure what to do.

Talk to her? Ignore her?

"I'm so scared." Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair and twirled the ends of her hair around her middle finger.

The dark haired beauty looked up and concern ran across her face.

"Why are you scared? Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Whatever happens in that office is between you and him." She smiled at the end of her sentence and Bonnie felt slightly better.

"I think I might be..." Bonnie held herself back for a second, because she wasn't sure really why she needed to see the doctor but only because Stefan asked her too that she did. She just hoped it was nothing. But she highly had a feeling that she was pregnant. "pregnant."

The dark haired beauty chewed on her lip, not sure what to say.

"Well, the doctor can let you know all about that. Don't worry. He'll relaxed you through everything."

"Nice." Bonnie mumbled before she looked at the door. The blonde woman she saw go in earlier was coming out and she was holding a bag with a look of disgust on her face.

"Whoever is Bonnie, you may go inside after the other patient leaves." The blonde woman walked down the hall and threw away what was in her hand.

Bonnie looked up and nodded her head. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She took a deep breath and watched as the other dark haired girl walked out of the room and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You sure that it will go away?"

Bonnie listened in on the doctor's voice. You could tell a lot about a person by their voice.

"Yes, it will. Just take the pills and stop stressing yourself out."

Bonnie blinked her eyes. The voice was pure male. Pure deep and purely hot. She couldn't wait to see the guy. She thought about Stefan for a second.

But as that saying goes; Just because you were on a diet, didn't mean that you couldn't look at the menu.

;..;

Elena watched as Bonnie walked into the room that Stacey had just came out of. She couldn't believe her ears. Bonnie believed that she was pregnant with Stefan's kid which rocked Elena's mind like crazy. And to think, at one point she was willingly to let Stefan have them both because Elena was not touching Stefan after he just poked Bonnie.

Hell to the no.

Elena shook her head as her phone vibrated in her pants pocket. She dug around for it, pushing send and placing it to her ear. She never heard of such a thing. Was Stefan that stupid to get his chick on the side pregnant?

Dumbass.

"Hey Bitch!" Vickie nearly yelled into the phone.

Elena laughed. She smiled. She felt better and the whole Stefan got some other chick pregnant thing passed her mind.

"Hey Bitch, how's everything?"

Vickie sighed into the phone.

"Not so good. But talking to you and Caroline makes everything better. I missed you."

Elena shook her head and smiled at Caroline as she walked back into the room. She still had that luck of disgust on her face when she left. Too funny.

"I missed you too. I can't believe that your going out with Caroline. She's sweet and nice. I like her."

Vickie chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. We met at dance spot over here. It's secretive and things. Don't tell. But yeah, I know about your little secrets."

Elena rubbed her eyebrow and pondered. What the hell did Vickie know?

Elena smiled when she thought about it. Damon.

"One I only have one secret while some got many. Did you meet him? Don't you think he's cute?"

Vickie shook her head and answered with complete laughter in her voice.

"Bitch, he is fucking sexy. Where the hell are your glasses, you must be blind. Shit, if I didn't have Caroline and I wasn't straight lesbian. I would so fuck him." Vickie paused and then cleared her throat. "Speaking of that, I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"How do you feel about foursomes?"

;..;

Bonnie looked at the Dr. Salvatore in front of her. She was shocked and stunned but she didn't let it show across her face. She knew how to do that because she used to act in high school. But that was besides the point, his last name was Salvatore. Just like Stefan. Was this sexy doctor his uncle or brother? Maybe even younger brother? Bonnie couldn't think of it so she just let it go. She would ask but she still wasn't sure if her and Stefan were together. She never asked because she assumed.

Who knew? After the results of today, she would probably ask.

"Alright, Bonnie Bennett. What can I do for you today?"

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe that she was right. This doctor was fucking sexy. If she wasn't with Stefan, she would so hit on him.

"I would like to take a pregnant test and I have a question."

Damon sat down in his chair in front of her and dug through his pockets, looking for rubber gloves so he could put them on. As he did so, he wheeled around the room, looking through a bottom draw for a cup so she could pee in it. He wheeled back to her after grabbing it and looked at her. She seemed so scared.

"Whats the question. Don't be afraid to ask. I can help you with almost everything."

Bonnie nodded her head and rubbed her ear as she chewed on her lip.

"Sometimes, when me and my boyfriend are finished having sex, something stinks really bad. I was wondering if I should worry about everything." Her palms were sweaty and she hoped that she didn't have anything from Stefan fucking that slut of his. She was probably fat and ugly if he had to go to her.

Damon shook his head.

"Nope. If it keeps happening than come to me, but it's nothing. Usually when his semen and your vaginal fluids come together than it leaves a stink smell behind, but it's not serious. It can be from sweat, most likely. Don't worry."

Damon looked at Bonnie and scanned her, wondering how the hell did his brother leave Elena for this young thang when he had a woman.

His brother was an idiot.

But oh well.

He had Elena now.

What?

"Pee in this cup, please."

Bonnie took the cup and got off the desk. She looked at it and went to the bathroom.

She took a deep breath and peed in the cup.

Stefan was flashing before her eyes.

;..;

**Twenty minutes later...**

Damon looked at the cup and the paper that Caroline gave him.

This Bonnie girl was pregnant. She was pregnant.

SHE WAS FUCKING PREGNANT.

Damon shook his head and walked back into the room with the paper in his hands. He didn't need the cup anymore.

"Miss. Bennett, I have news."

She had been pacing around the room. She was biting her nails. She stopped when Damon walked in.

"Yes?" She was nervous.

"Your pregnant." He said it straight and out there. He knew he had to tell Elena this later.

It would funny between them.

Stefan was an idiot.

"I'll hook you with a friend of mine's number. She can help you plan the child and everything. If needed."

Bonnie nodded her head. No expression on her face.

Damon told her he would be back and he walked out of the room to hand the file to the receptionist.

He would have assumed that he would have heard loud sobs because she was so young and had a whole life a head of her. She wanted to be a star or some long planned thing...

but no...he was wrong.

As soon as he left, Bonnie looked at the door and her belly, rubbing her belly in tiny smoothing circles.

"Well, child, if he ever thinks about leaving me now. He can't. He just can't." She let out a loud deep chuckle.

**TBC

* * *

The next chapter be posted later on tonight. I hope this enough for Badboysarebest. I couldn't think of anything else. Amber will get what she asked for next chapter and than some.**


	15. The other side of things

A Month later….

"What?" Damon jumped up from the couch, far away from Caroline, Vickie, and Elena. He stood in front of the fireplace, holding a glass of vodka in his hands. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jean shorts. He was barefoot as the rest of them. Caroline wore just a tank and short shorts as did Vickie. Elena, on the other hand, wore one of Damon's shirts and her underwear. His shirt was long enough to go past her knees.

"Come on, wouldn't be fun? We all get some." Caroline squealed as she tighten her hold on Vickie's hands. They were holding hands in Vickie's lap. Elena had her head propped by one hand as the other was playing with the loose string at the bottom of the shirt.

"No! I've never heard of that. I mean you guys are all hot but why add me. Why not just you three?"

Elena shook her head and stood up. She walked up to Damon and placed her hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention to her.

"Because it would be fun. They are just going to be touching me while me and you have our little fun. Don't you want too?" Elena slid her hands down Damon's body, she grabbed a hold of his bulge and she lightly squeezed it. Damon jumped at the caress and through his head back. A soft silent moan leaving his lips.

"Yes….No!" Damon snapped his head back and grabbed a hold of Elena's arms. "We do this and then Caroline's going to get jealous." He was trying to find a way out but Caroline already knew that. She stood up and Vickie stood up with her, not wanting to let her go.

"No, I won't. Vickie's the guy in the relationship. She most likely get jealous. I just wanted to touch Elena. She's fucking hot." Caroline nodded her at Elena and licked her lips.

Damon knew that if he would have argued with them. He would have lost. Caroline would have been disappointed and probably would have not talked to him for a bit. Vickie would have been nice but…he wasn't sure. Elena, on the other hand, would have been nice about it but probably wonder about it. And he was starting to realize that he would do anything to make her happy. He was really starting to like her.

"Alright" Damon let out in a whisper. All the chicks had surrounded him. Elena was on his far right. Caroline in the middle and Vickie on his left. "Let's do it." He tried to sound sad about it, because he did not want to do this, but his body spoke other wise. It loved to have three hot chicks at the same time, especially if it was Elena.

Oh yeah!

Damon looked between them and saw that their eyes were devouring him with their stares. Damon backed up slowly, feeling like he was meat and they were the lions.

"Come here!" Elena grabbed Damon by his shirt and flung him around. She pushed him on the couch and he fell back. His arms came up by his sides and he looked at the three women before him.

Elena grabbed the ends of the shirt she wore and pulled it over her head. She threw it at Damon's face and Damon grabbed the shirt and threw it behind him. His jaw dropped at the sight of her breast. She was just in her green skimpy shorts and they were perfect, her breast and her body too. Her hair was wild and crazy around her head and it was just…

Awesome.

He didn't know where this Elena was coming from but he was liking it.

Vickie took her tank top off and twirled it around her head like a rope before throwing it on the couch on the side of them. Caroline did the same. Elena was in the middle, now, with Caroline and Vickie on her sides. They both closed in on Elena and she stood there standing, looking into Damon's eyes as she got on her knees. Never breaking eye contact with him. Caroline and Vickie got on their knees as well, their eyes staring at Elena's breast. Elena ran her hands through her hair, roughing it up as Caroline parted her mouth and closed her lips around one of Elena's nipples. Vickie did the same, tugging on it slightly as she licked her pink wet tongue around it.

He was **really** liking it.

;..;

Bonnie moaned at loud as Stefan palmed her breast, flicking her stiff nipples between his fingers. She was on top of him, riding his dick off, well trying too. Her hands were on his chest, her body was bouncing on top of him as she brought her self close to orgasm. Stefan, on the other hand, was distracted and thinking about his ex, Elena.

Now that he was single, no matter how Bonnie spun it. He was still single and what he was doing with Bonnie right now was boring. It wasn't as much fun as he thought it would be of having a chick on the side. Because he had no main girl to go home too, like what he had with Elena. Everything was messed up.

Bonnie was pregnant with his kid and that was so fucked up, because he would have blamed it on her fucking some other kid but he always came inside of her not caring about what happened. But now he wished he would have at least place her on her knees. He wanted to be a father but not a father to Bonnie's kids. But Elena's.

It had been a three weeks since he seen Elena. Last time he seen her was at The Grill and she was visiting Vickie. She supposedly worked there now. But Stefan went to talk to her to make sure that he didn't burn the bridge that bad but he had did when she looked at him with disgust on her face and walked away. Vickie was laughing behind the counter and Stefan never felt so humiliated in his life.

But he had shrugged it off and went his separate ways, scowling at Vickie as he ordered the bartender to make him a Between-the-Sheets double the lemon. He drunk that down, thinking about the outfit that she had wore. The tight pink shirt and the black skirt with the heels. He felt his dick grow hard in his pants and he asked the bartender to order another drink; Buttery Nipple. He drunk another glass of that until he felt like he couldn't walk. Than he called his brother to pick him up, he answered but there was a womanly giggle on the other side and Stefan wondered who it was. Damon said he couldn't because he was busy. They hung up and Stefan just laid his head on the bar because he couldn't get over what he saw.

Elena was disgusted with him.

She probably didn't even want to look him, but a part of her still loved him. He knew that and he knew that Elena was trying to deny that within herself. That she didn't love him and she was going to move on but that wouldn't happen.

He made a stupid mistake and now was paying the price for making said mistake. He couldn't get Bonnie off his damn dick.

"Are you alright? You seemed distant for a second…" Bonnie closed her mouth shut and got off of Stefan, wiggling her body lower and lower, getting a good grip on his cock as she angled it at her mouth. She took him in with no hesitation, taking in everything that was him. Stefan rested back and laid his arms underneath his head and tried to enjoy the blow job that Bonnie was giving him but it didn't feel right.

How was someone supposed to have a whore if they didn't have a girlfriend?

So technically he wasn't cheating on anybody which made him sad. He was so lonely in his house and all he could think about as he drunk and drunk vodka after bourbon was Elena.

Bonnie quicken her pace on his dick, rotation her mouth around and swirling her dick in circles trying to get him down her throat but she ended up gagging. She wanted Stefan's attention on her. HER!

She kept going, making her hand pumps, faster and faster, till he couldn't take it anymore.

He came deep down her throat, placing his hand on her head to hold her down.

And with a single silent breath on his lips, he moaned out one name that was on his mind all the time.

"Elena."

;..;

Damon threw his head back and let out a loud groan as Caroline, Vickie, and Elena licked him up and down like icecream. His pre-cum was dripping out of his slit and falling along his cock as the three girls before him, pleasured him. Vickie had a tongue piercing, the bulb was flickering along his balls, Caroline was laving up the middle with her long tongue, and Elena was sucking on his head, really hard. Damon never felt this much pleasure in all his life, except when he was with Elena.

He still wasn't sure who suggested this, but he was glad, now, that it was suggested. He also glad that he had said yes, the only thing he probably wouldn't get over was him staring at his best friend naked and probably fucking her too if it came down to that. Oh and that she was sucking his dick.

Life was funny like that.

"Oh...shit..." Damon's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his eyelids fluttered open as Elena and Vickie switched places.

They felt so good.

"Damon, can you lay on the floor?" Caroline detached herself from Damon and she sat back and watched her girlfriend and new best friend wiggle their bottoms in the air.

"What..." Damon straighten himself and looked at her nipples. They were a soft pink and erect. He had the oddest urge to suck them into his mouth as he fingered her but he rather ask before he did so. He didn't want Vickie cursing his ass out for it, being like him...protective.

But before he said anything, Vickie pulled back and set herself on her thighs. She was so wet between the legs that she knew her shorts were stained with how wet she was. But she didn't care. She never seen Elena so into something as this before. She was watched Elena with curiosity, wondering if this is what Elena did to Damon behind closed doors.

"Elenaaaa!" Vickie sing-songed after she shook her head from her thoughts.

Elena lifted her head up and turned around, facing Vickie. Her hand gripped his cock and went up and down. Damon was moaning softly on the couch behind her.

"Yes?" She looked innocently at Vickie and Caroline grinned.

Fun time! Fun Time!

"Ride Damon's cock while facing us."

Elena nodded her head and stood up, her hand still pumping Damon's cock. She bent over and lapped her tongue around Damon's cock as she shimmied out of her underwear. It dropped to the floor and Vickie leaned forward to help Elena step out of it as she worked her mouth around Damon.

"Wait, why would she face us? Who's getting their pussy ate out here?" Caroline looked between Vickie and Elena.

Elena was fixing herself to face them as she spread her legs and hovered over Damon's swollen wet-lubed with her spit- cock. She looked at Vickie and then at Caroline.

"Damon?" She asked. Her voice a breath of a whisper.

He looked up and wrapped his arms around Elena's middle, pushing her down. The tip of his dick brushing past her lips, barely inside of her.

"How do you feel about licking up one of them?" Elena was in control and she wanted fucking done. Stefan had texted her earlier and asked if they could have lunch. So she threw her phone on the bed,came downstairs, sat on the couch with Caroline, Damon and Vickie and chilled. That was until the foursome started.

"Let me see...Caroline lick Elena's cunt and Vickie, I'll lay on the floor, you can sit on my face."

Damon smirked and Vickie flicked her pierced tongue over her teeth.

"Sounds like a plan."

;..;

Stefan watched as Bonnie moved around the kitchen as she cooked. She was making steak, mashed potatoes, and corn. Stefan had no where else to go so stayed and decided that he would eat with Bonnie. He had nothing better to do.

He was looking at his phone, hoping that Elena had texted him back, but she hadn't. But that didn't stop him from looking at it.

"I have vanilla icecream. Yum! Yum!" Bonnie danced around the kitchen. Her robe loosening up as she did so.

Stefan nodded his head and faked a smile. His eyes were glued to the phone.

He wished it lite up.

Suddenly, his phone lite up and rung on the table, vibrating as well.

Stefan reached over quickly to grab it, not checking the phone id. He pushed send and placed it to his ear, hoping it was Elena. But when the person spoke, she was not.

It was...

"Stefan"

"Anna"

Everything was short and brief as she told him about her new apartment and wondering if Damon still worked as a pussy doctor because she wanted to get her pussy check. Stefan said yes, saying it slightly annoyed.

"You shouldn't have answer the phone, if you didn't want to talk to me. All I'm saying. But I have a question."

"What's that?" Stefan rolled his eyes and moved his elbows off the table as Bonnie put a single plate in front of him.

"Is Damon seeing anyone?"

;..;

"AHHHHH...fuck..." Vickie humped against Damon's face as he flicked his tongue over her lips and walls, stretching his tongue far inside of her so he could lap up her juices. Vickie's hands were squeezing her breast and she was pinching her own nipples. Elena was sitting on Damon's dick, bouncing on top of it as one thumb rubbed Caroline's clit and three fingers were inside of her pussy.

Damon was laid out on the floor, enjoying all the pleasure that he was feeling. Especially Vickie up against his face. She tasted good but not as good as Elena.

Oh his Elena.

Wait what?

"Feels so good..." Vickie whispered as she leaned her head back and squeezed her breast tighter and tighter. She felt her orgasm coming around the corner and she highly hoped that she came long and hard.

Damon carefully slid in two fingers inside of Vickie and pumped them in and out of her tight opening, pumping her with his tongue and fingers. He knew that she was about to cum. Her body was telling on her.

Elena was bouncing on his cock and he felt her walls clenching around him as she bounced on him.

"Elena, I'm about to cum." Caroline arched her back from the floor and shook her head, trying to stop herself from cumming. She wanted to cum inside of Vickie's mouth.

"Damon, let me get off."

Damon pulled his fingers from Vickie's cunt and pouted as she got off of his face. Elena pulled her fingers from Caroline and was about to suck Caroline's juices off her fingers when Vickie caught Elena's fingers and sucked Caroline's juices clean off. After she was done; she climbed on top of Caroline and kissed her hard and fast on the mouth as her clit rubbed against hers. They moaned out in pleasure.

Elena smiled and fixed herself, spinning around on Damon's dick so she could face him. Sweat was dripping down and between her breast. Damon sat up and caught the sweat with his tongue, licking off Vickie's juices as he did so. Elena smiled against him and pushed him back on the ground. She grabbed a hold of his hands and placed them on her breast.

She leaned forward and grounded her lower body into him. Damon smirked at her and moaned. Elena did as well.

They were both close.

Damon looked at Elena. His hands were on her breast and his nails were digging into her breast. Elena was loving it. She was humping faster and faster.

The couple beside them were doing their on thing as Damon and Elena did theirs.

Each others moans were fueling them. They couldn't stop it or help it.

It was intoxicating.

"I'm going to cum Damon." Elena mouthed to Damon. He read her lips and nodded his head. He was going to help his girl before he came. He was not selfish.

"Cum hard all over me."

He was so into making Elena cum that he didn't even feel himself cum...deep inside of her. He was angled that it hit really deep inside of her.

Elena laughed and chuckled and leaned forward. Resting her head against his sweaty shoulder.

Caroline and Vickie laid against each other, happy and sedated.

It was silence before they all burst out laughing.

Not even realizing everything was crashing down on the other-side of town...

**TBC

* * *

**

Don't you hate me for the TBCs. I love myself very much. I'll let you guys deal with these two chapters. I have to update on my own stories before I add another chapter. Hope you guys liked it!

Read and Review.

DomOx


	16. Payback's a bitch, Part I

Elena sighed with pleasure as Damon ran his lotion hands down her naked back. The covers were pooled around her middle and she rested her head on her arms as she let Damon massage her. It had been three days since the foursome thing in the living room and all they did was laugh. It didn't at all feel weird and Elena felt more sexual. So any chance she had and was alone with Damon, she had sex with him. Something inside of her was pushing her to have sex with him. It kinda felt like a claiming of him.

Elena never saw Damon as hers. Just after Stefan dropped her off at Damon's house she felt closer to Damon. She knew almost everything about him and they were the best of friends. Even her and Caroline were best friends. They talk about everything and it was funny because Elena was giving Caroline massage when Vickie and Damon walked in, they were shocked but laughed it away and had a mini-sleepover. Popcorn, movies, and a pillow fight. Damon sat back and watched.

Typical guy.

Elena turned her head to the other side to look at the massage oil that was laying closed on the bed. She read the bottle from her position and felt like arching her back. Damon was hitting a knot in her back that she had been having since she took up yoga. Her back was killing her.

"Your a little tight."

Elena chuckled and lifted her head up, looking out the window as she saw a black crow fly past the window. She awwed at how big it was until Damon pushed her head back down. She laughed and he did too.

She was messing up his massage.

"How you gotten your period yet?" His was so bold with his question because he wasn't sure how to ask it, but the doctor side of him was asking her because he had realized three hours after it happened that he came inside of her. So he pulled her aside and talked to her. The weird part was she didn't freak out or anything. She nodded her head and was calm through the whole situation. All she said was that her period was going to be coming in a couple of days and they would wait. Damon agreed but was still a little worried. He seen the Maury show. He knew what happened and he didn't want to be like those parents. He was going to actually take care of his child.

"Nope. Don't worry about it, Damon. It'll come. Now can I get some sugar." Elena rose her head and tilted it back. Damon leaned forward from his sitting position over her back and brought his lips upon hers. He kissed her, her tongue invading his mouth and his tongue did the same. His hands wrapped around her back to her front and he tighten his grip on her, lifting her up and pulling her to him. Elena went with him, running her hands up her body to her breast, pinching her nipples and moaning in his mouth.

Damon pulled back slightly. His eyes watching as Elena touched her breast, one of her hands was sliding down her body reaching her core. She slid one finger inside and ran her thumb over her clit. She let out a silent gasp of surprise and then leaned back into Damon, arching her back at her own caress. He watched in amazement as Elena touched himself. He sat back and told her to turn around. She smirked and did. Then he asked her to pull a chair and she did as she was asked. She sat down and spread her legs, looking into Damon's eyes the entire time as she brought herself to heaven.

Neither of them knowing un-suspecting person was downstairs...

;..;

Vickie opened the door in her bra and shorts as the person on the other side knocked for the millionth time. Vickie was getting annoyed from it. Her and Caroline were playing a video game and whoever lost had to remove a piece of clothing. All Caroline had left was her underwear. She was about to lose when the knocking got louder and louder and Vickie scowled and paused the game. Mumbling about something as she walked out of the room and passed by Elena's door. She heard moans and knew damn well that they weren't going to answer the door. So she walked her half-naked ass downstairs cursing along the way. She got to the door and opened it, looking at the person on the other side with a curl of her upper lip.

She had the -I smell shit- face.

"Who are you?" Vickie crossed her arms over her chest and looked the woman up and down.

She had black hair that curled around her head. A tight pink tank that pressed against her tiny breast. She had on no bra and dark makeup that brought out her evilness even though she looked innocent. She had a mini-dark skirt that covered around her thighs and nothing else with tall black boots that zipped. She had a envelope in her hands and was slapping it against her palm as she stood there.

"I'm Anna. I'm looking for Damon. Stefan told me he still stays here." Anna looked over Vicki and scowled. Hoping to hell that Stefan did not lie to her and that if this was Damon's girlfriend, they were breaking up or she was a one day thing. Anna would understand that.

"He does, but he's occupied at the moment. If I would have known the skank come over. I would have been topless. Go fucking suck Stefan's dick again like you did last time. From what I heard, Stefan has nothing on Damon." Vickie nearly spat at Anna as she stood there in front of her. She heard Caroline's soft feet walking downstairs but didn't turn to look. She was not going to break her stare down.

Never back down.

Anna stepped closer towards Vickie and ran the envelope over her mouth, biting on it.

"Look, bitch. You don't fucking know me. So don't start. I will stomp your ass. Move."

Vickie felt her blood boiling and was so close into yelling at her when Caroline tapped her shoulder. Vickie turned around and let Caroline have a look. She already knew that Caroline was going to have a fit.

Vickie heard everything from Caroline and some from Elena. She heard most of it from Damon. She asked him her damn self.

Yup. Yup.

Caroline stepped into view. She was wearing a long shirt of Damon's that read Bee-yotch on it. She had bought it for him.

He didn't like it.

So she kept it.

"Caroline!" Anna stepped even closer. Caroline and Vickie stepped back.

Anna's foot was in the house.

"I missed you. How are you?"

Caroline shook her head. "Don't start with me. Just give me the envelope and go upstairs to see Damon." Caroline's voice was filled with venom. She wanted to strike Anna across the face for hurting her best best friend but she had walked passed Damon's room earlier and heard him. Heard him loud and clear.

"Thanks. Stefan did tell me that he was going to call ahead. Now, step aside." Vickie stepped aside and let Anna walk in. She handed Caroline the envelope and walked passed them, a smile on her face.

Not knowing what to suspect upstairs.

;..;

Elena wrapped her legs tighter around Damon's hips. She was trying to position him deeper and deeper he went. The tip of him was hitting her G-spot and it sent Elena's toes curling.

;..;

Anna was walking up the stairs. A wicked smile on her face. She was moving her sweaty hands over her shirt. She then slipped them into her hair to fluff it up.

;..;

Elena bit her lip as Damon positioned her right let on his shoulder and dug his nails into her hips as he thrusted inside of her. Elena's nails were inside his back and she was cursing silently to the way that he was fucking her.

He was lost in the feeling of how tight she was.

;..;

"Which door is it again?" Anna turned on the stairs. She was at the top and was smiling. She could feel her entire body heat up just thinking about how big Damon was. She was so tiny that he had the power to break her.

Anna shivered at the thought.

;..;

"Damon, fuck me harder. So close. Wanna keep cumming. Keep it going!" Elena breathed to him and Damon nodded his head. He stopped thrusting inside of her and wrapped her another leg around his hip. He picked her up and brought his lips down to hers. Elena kissed him aggressively as he moved off the bed and stood up, holding her up so he could move to the door. He pinned her against the door and kissed her back full-force.

;..;

Anna looked down the long hall and walked down the hall to the door that Caroline and Vickie had showed her.

Maybe Damon had changed rooms.

Anna never remembered going this way.

Her heart was thundering in her chest...

Elena's heart was beating faster and faster as Damon threw his head back and let out a roar. His lower body moved harder against hers.

Anna got to the door and knocked on it.

She heard a loud roar and wondered if Damon hurt himself.

She heard a fuck and then knocked again. Her other hand reaching for the door knob.

;..;

Damon grabbed Elena's head and threw her head into the door. Fucking her faster.

Something about him was different.

Elena bit her lip, muffling the pleasure scream that was about to leave her lips.

She loved Damon being like this.

;..;

Anna turned the knob, pushing it open but it didn't budge.

"Damon, are you in there?"

;..;

Damon slowed down his thrusts and wondered why the hell Caroline would try to interrupt him now. He was so close. She knew how he hated being stopped while he was having sex, especially with Elena.

"Caroline, go away!" Damon shouted at the door. His thrusts becoming more harder and bruising.

;..;

Anna was shocked. Didn't he remember her voice?

She opened her mouth to say her name and ask why his door was locked when he heard a woman's voice reply.

"Don't mention another bitch's name while you fuck me."

Anna jumped back from the door as if it had burned her. She couldn't believe what she heard.

Damon was having sex with a female and Caroline had set her up to hear. Maybe even to see if the door wasn't locked.

She felt tears in her eyes. She wiped them away but the continued to come down her pale cheeks.

Maybe he forgot about her and or Stefan was a liar.

Anna turned around and ran. Ran as fast as she could.

Past a smirking Caroline and a laughing Vickie.

She heard as she passed them.

"And the bitch cried wah, wah, wah, all the way home."

Anna ran outside and slammed the door shut behind her. The tears were running down her face and she blindly searched for her phone. She found it and typed in Stefan's number by heart. She quickly typed it in as she made her way towards her car.

The phone rung and rung before he answered.

He was out of breath.

"Your a fucking liar!" She screamed. She hung up the phone. Opened her car door, threw her phone inside and drove off.

The couple upstairs fucked even faster, their lust fueling them only two hours later both of them cumming in a hell of a storm.

* * *

Woah, this was very good. I loved this chapter the best. I hope you like the transitions, because I did. I would like everyone to review. I want to know your take on this.

DomOx


	17. Payback's a bitch, Part II

"You came inside of me again."

Elena was straddling Damon. Her hands were by her sides and she was looking down at him. He was still buried inside of her when he crashed down on the bed earlier. Sweat was sliding down their bodies and onto the covers. Damon's hands were on her waist and Elena was smiling. A big grin was on her face.

Damon nodded his head. He was feeling sort of gulity. They weren't even together and he was already at the brink of knocking her up. He liked her...a lot...but he wasn't sure if asking her out after he possibly got her pregnant was the best of ideas.

"We really need to start wearing condoms or your going to be a mummy, Elena." His voice was hard and stern and Elena was getting sightly turned on by this. Really turned on by this.

"I know but condoms are so boring. Why can't we just get something that I can eat and I suck it off your dick." She was sticking out her bottom lip and pouting now.

Damon hated it when she pouted. He felt like giving her everything that she asked.

"Fine, but your going to end up pregnant." His blue eyes looked into her brown eyes and he saw something that he always saw when he looked in her eyes.

Happiness.

"So, I'd rather it be your kid than Stefan's. I want to take a shower." she broke off as she heard Vickie and Caroline coming up the stairs. They were laughing loudly.

"Than go head. No one is stopping you. I have some work to do in the office anyway. Be downstairs." He sat up and kissed Elena on her cheek. Elena accepted the kiss and ran her hands through Damon's hair before getting off of him and his limp dick slipped out of her easily as he flung his legs off the bed. Elena sat on her thighs as she watched Damon stand up, admiring his rear. His sexy rear and the dent marks of her nails inside of them.

Elena let out a loud yawn and rubbed her eyes. She was about to ask Damon if she could visit him downstairs after she was finished. But her door knob turned again and the door opened. Vickie and Caroline stepping into the room.

"Hey Bitch!" Vickie exclaimed. She was grinning and Elena was scared for a second because Caroline was doing the same.

"What did you guys do? And didn't I tell you not to bother me when I'm with Elena." Caroline and Vickie stopped grinning and frowned. Feeling like a little child being scolded by their father. Vickie's eyes falling to Damon's dick. Licking her lips with her tongue ring before answering.

"It was not Caroline knocking on your door." she paused, letting out a low chuckle. "It was your ex, Anna, wanting some of your dick." Vickie snickered and Caroline did the same.

Damon's face fell.

;..;

Elena took her shower, slowly. The water was running through her hair as she ran her shampoo through it. It smelled of citrus and she loved the smell of citrus. She would probably add vanilla hair lotion later. Damon loved that smell on her. He would always run his nose over her hair and even hold on to her as he let the smell of her consume him.

She wanted to experience that again.

_"All this time. I told myself that it was wrong to cheat to hurt other people. To use them. But the sad part is when I slept with you, I didn't feel bad that I had. I actually felt happy. And I've never felt happy since Vicki. I mean here I am in your house and in your bed and I don't want to do anything but lay here."_

Elena shook her head as she remembered when she told Damon the entire truth of how she felt. She was still shocked at herself for saying all of that but hearing that Anna, Damon's ex, was on the other side of the door...freaked her out. She couldn't believe that she was trying to dig her nails into Damon's ass. Elena couldn't believe that little bitch but she really couldn't say anything. Damon was not hers. He was not her boyfriend or fiancee. He was just a friend that she slept with...all the time.

She wanted to be with him and he knew that he wanted to be with her.

_"I loved her. But with you, I feel as if the world's going to end if you're not around."_

All he said that month ago in her room must have meant something and Elena knew that it meant something but why hadn't they tried to get a relationship going? Was it because that she was his brother's ex and he didn't want to date his brother's leftovers? Was it because that Elena was just a sex object to him?

Elena slapped herself against the head. She knew that was a lie.

_"You're more than that. Don't think that way. When I first had you in my room, I wanted more than just a one night stand."_

But what else was there? Was he still holding on to Anna, because he loved her but it didn't seem like it. After Vickie told him that Anna was on the other side, he didn't freak out. He just opened his eyes wide and shrugged his shoulders. Looking like he didn't care. He turned to Elena again and kissed her quick and hard on the mouth, slipping his tongue inside. Elena was shocked at how Damon was acting. But she kissed him back, not letting it show in her body language. It took Caroline to clear her throat, to let them know that she was there, for him to get off of her. He said he was sorry and let the room, cursing out something about that bitch and how dare she try and sneak her way back into his heart.

Vickie was chuckling and Caroline was looking at her. Elena just shrugged her shoulders and got up, leaving the couple behind as she walked passed them into the shower.

Now she was re-washing her hair. Making sure that it was clean and smelled really good. She didn't want to look nasty when she went to visit Damon.

She ran her fingers through her hair and turned around, letting the hot water run down her back.

Her mind was swimming with questions and she realized that she wanted to be with Damon. Not his dick but with him as a girlfriend.

Or maybe that was just jealously swimming around in her mind and she wanted to claim Damon as hers. Nothing wrong with that.

Or was there?

Yeah it was wrong and she wished that how her and Damon met under different circumstances but then how would they have been.

Elena was going to marry Stefan and was 'deeply' in love with him before she found out the cheating.

So what was she going to do?

Meet Damon at her wedding and sleep with him right there.

Elena began to chew on her lip. She had herself there.

The first day she met him, she slept with him.

Wow.

She was such a slut.

Elena laughed and bent over, picking up a sponge so she could scrub her skin. She wanted to feel fresh and smell heavenly when she went to go see him.

Maybe it was destiny or maybe it was fate or something like that.

Elena had a feeling in her heart that her and Damon were meant to be.

She quickly ran the sponge over her skin, making sure to wash her body thoroughly. Damon on her mind.

She was going to ask him and he was going to say yes.

She just needed to gain a bunch of courage and act upon how she felt.

She was falling sorta in love in with Damon and she was just going to open her arms and welcome it in.

;..;

Damon looked at his laptop on his desk and typed in his brother's IM name. He was going to give a brother a piece of his mind.

He opened a window and typed as slowly as he could. He was going to be calm about the whole thing, for the most part.

**Sex_God_Salvatore: What the fuck were you thinking when you told Anna where I lived?**

He sent the messaged and clicked the tab over, checking through his other e-mail account. He had his other important job like things in there. He was reading his tenth message when Stefan messaged him back. He clicked the tab over, biting on his bottom lip.

**StefanlusSalvatore09: She wantd 2 knw so I gave it 2 her. I cnt deny a ladi. :) Y r u worried? Weren't u aroused 2 c her?**

Damon took a calming breath.

**Sex_God_Salvatore: Hell no! I didn't see her. I was occupied. She almost interrupted was really important to me.**

He sent the message and clicked the tab over. Reading his e-mails faster than normal.

Stefan messaged him again.

He heard the 'bing' sound.

**StefanlusSalvatore09: Jacking off is important you to you. Don't start that shit with me. I was just trying to help. I did break you guys up and all. She called me all crying. Did she walk in on you guys? Wow Payback is a bitch.**

Damon typed his words quickly.

**Sex_God_Salvatore: Don't fucking act smart with me. She didn't walk in on me. Shit just shut the fuck up and stay out of my life. Why don't you just grow a fucking dick and take care of that up-coming baby of yours. Your fucking stupid. When you have a girlfriend and a whore. You use a condom with the whore, jack ass.**

He sent the messaged and regretted it.

He wasn't trying to start a fight. He just wanted to get it over with.

So he cracked his neck by rotating his head around and looking at the screen.

He knew what he was going to say so Stefan would get off his back for the time begin.

**Sex_God_Salvatore: I have a girlfriend, Okay. She really got pissed with me. Just tell Anna to stay away...far away...**

Damon sent the message and before he could change his mind, he signed out of yahoo. Making sure that every part of his e-mails were closed out. He wasn't sure if Stefan had just the yahoo or the hotmail. Damon leaned back into his chair and let out exhale, not sure what to think.

He never thought of Elena as his girlfriend because all they did was fuck but he knew there was something there between them, he just never explored because he didn't want to rush things with her.

Damon shook his head. That came out wrong.

He didn't want things to be rushed as they already were.

They had sex nearly almost everyday.

He would catch her bending over for something and he would take her right there not caring if Caroline and Vickie could walk in. He just had to have her.

_"I loved her. But with you, I feel as if the world's going to end if you're not around."_

Damon wasn't sure if he was trying to tell Elena than that he felt something for her. He just wasn't sure but something was cooking inside of his heart. A place for Elena. A place that she could make a home because he knew that she wouldn't ruin what they had.

_I'm nt feeling so good. I just want this over with..._

Damon felt that everything that she had ever said to him was going through his mind. The text messages too.

When he got that message, he assumed that she was going to stop seeing him. He felt like throwing his phone into the fire until he texted her. Because he didn't want to ruin his phone something stupid. Hell, all she wanted was Stefan to get there so he could kick her out and drop her off at his house. Damon smiled at the thought and that night they just talked.

That was the best day for him, besides the role-playing sex. He actually liked talking with Elena. She wasn't like Anna. Anna never really talked to him. Well actually, it was all about her. Always about her. She never really cared about him. As he thought about all the times they had sex.

She always had to get off first before he got off and at first he found it fascinating that was how the sex was going to be but then it got old. He would be so close, right at the edge and then she would cum along his cock and get off, washing his scent off of her and than leave.

Now it always made Damon wonder, if she was going to see Stefan then.

They were the best of friends and it was Anna's idea to let Stefan stay in the house.

Damon was an idiot. He accepted that about himself because he didn't see the signs but now all he could do was thank them because they helped him meet Elena.

Damon inhaled and than exhaled, taking slow deep breaths so he could think about Elena. Her hair and her smell. Her lovely vanilla smell.

Damon shivered at the memory of it and shook his head. He looked at his standby scream, it was a picture that he had took of Elena while she was asleep. Well actually, he had Caroline take the picture because he wanted to lay right next to her when it happened.

He closed his laptop and closed his eyes, letting himself relax.

He was near daydream when he heard one voice that he thought he would forget.

It was the bitch. The cheating bitch.

"Damon. Nice Office. Just like I remembered."

Damon opened his eyes instantly. He couldn't believe her.

Twice in one day.

That was...not her...

"Get the fuck out." He was straight and clear with his words.

Anna smirked and than shook her head.

"No. I wanted to be here. If I would have known that you were fucking I would have came at a later time."

Damon shook his head, tightening his fist.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out!" He nearly shouted at her.

His veins were popping out of his neck, because he was holding it together so hard.

"No. I don't like repeating myself." Her hands were playing with the ends of her trench coat. She was pulling on them, un-tying them loose. "I came to bring our love back together and it's what I'm going to do. Fuck that bitch that you were with earlier. I don't give a shit. She ain't better than me. You love me, not her."

Damon shook his head. He realized that day Elena moved in. He never did.

"I didn't. I just obsessed over you. Now get the fuck out." He was standing up.

Anna was hurt by his words but he held on.

"I. Will. Make. You. Love. Me." She pulled the strings of her trench-coat and looked at Damon, deep in his eyes. As she let it fall to the floor. Standing there in a blue lace bra set and thong. Her belly button ring was shiny. She must have cleaned it. Her pink tongue was running across her lips. "You will love me Damon. I am the best you have ever had."

Damon turned away from her.

"Nope. Elena is and always will be."

Anna wasn't buying it and was ignoring the girl's name he just said.

"Bullshit."

* * *

* * *

I would say this chapter is really long. Not as long as the others but close. I kinda like this chapter. I just wanted to warn that the next chapter will and or might be some Damon/Anna.

If you have any requests for this chapter.

DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW!

DomOx


	18. Payback's a bitch, Part III

Hello Fan's of DomO's work. I've started to work on a set of smut stories that I think you will love.

The name of the series will be called. **Black Lemons.**

If you have any smut requests, please mail them to me. I will happily write them.

Thanks And time for the next chapter of Paging Dr. Salvatore.

(Continues from last chapter.)

* * *

**Sex_God_Salvatore: I have a girlfriend, Okay. She really got pissed with me. Just tell Anna to stay away...far away...**

Damon sent the message and before he could change his mind, he signed out of yahoo. Making sure that every part of his e-mails were closed out. He wasn't sure if Stefan had just the yahoo or the hotmail. Damon leaned back into his chair and let out exhale, not sure what to think.

He never thought of Elena as his girlfriend because all they did was fuck but he knew there was something there between them, he just never explored because he didn't want to rush things with her.

Damon shook his head. That came out wrong.

He didn't want things to be rushed as they already were.

They had sex nearly almost everyday.

He would catch her bending over for something and he would take her right there not caring if Caroline and Vickie could walk in. He just had to have her.

_"I loved her. But with you, I feel as if the world's going to end if you're not around."_

Damon wasn't sure if he was trying to tell Elena than that he felt something for her. He just wasn't sure but something was cooking inside of his heart. A place for Elena. A place that she could make a home because he knew that she wouldn't ruin what they had.

_I'm nt feeling so good. I just want this over with..._

Damon felt that everything that she had ever said to him was going through his mind. The text messages too.

When he got that message, he assumed that she was going to stop seeing him. He felt like throwing his phone into the fire until he texted her. Because he didn't want to ruin his phone something stupid. Hell, all she wanted was Stefan to get there so he could kick her out and drop her off at his house. Damon smiled at the thought and that night they just talked.

That was the best day for him, besides the role-playing sex. He actually liked talking with Elena. She wasn't like Anna. Anna never really talked to him. Well actually, it was all about her. Always about her. She never really cared about him. As he thought about all the times they had sex.

She always had to get off first before he got off and at first he found it fascinating that was how the sex was going to be but then it got old. He would be so close, right at the edge and then she would cum along his cock and get off, washing his scent off of her and than leave.

Now it always made Damon wonder, if she was going to see Stefan then.

They were the best of friends and it was Anna's idea to let Stefan stay in the house.

Damon was an idiot. He accepted that about himself because he didn't see the signs but now all he could do was thank them because they helped him meet Elena.

Damon inhaled and than exhaled, taking slow deep breaths so he could think about Elena. Her hair and her smell. Her lovely vanilla smell.

Damon shivered at the memory of it and shook his head. He looked at his standby scream, it was a picture that he had took of Elena while she was asleep. Well actually, he had Caroline take the picture because he wanted to lay right next to her when it happened.

He closed his laptop and closed his eyes, letting himself relax.

He was near daydream when he heard one voice that he thought he would forget.

It was the bitch. The cheating bitch.

"Damon. Nice Office. Just like I remembered."

Damon opened his eyes instantly. He couldn't believe her.

Twice in one day.

That was...not her...

"Get the fuck out." He was straight and clear with his words.

Anna smirked and than shook her head.

"No. I wanted to be here. If I would have known that you were fucking I would have came at a later time."

Damon shook his head, tightening his fist.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out!" He nearly shouted at her.

His veins were popping out of his neck, because he was holding it together so hard.

"No. I don't like repeating myself." Her hands were playing with the ends of her trench coat. She was pulling on them, un-tying them loose. "I came to bring our love back together and it's what I'm going to do. Fuck that bitch that you were with earlier. I don't give a shit. She ain't better than me. You love me, not her."

Damon shook his head. He realized that day Elena moved in.

He never did.

"I didn't. I just obsessed over you. Now get the fuck out." He was standing up.

Anna was hurt by his words but she held on.

"I. Will. Make. You. Love. Me." She pulled the strings of her trench-coat and looked at Damon, deep in his eyes. As she let it fall to the floor. Standing there in a blue lace bra set and thong. Her belly button ring was shiny. She must have cleaned it. Her pink tongue was running across her lips. "You will love me Damon. I am the best you have ever had."

Damon turned away from her.

"Nope. Elena is and always will be."

Anna wasn't buying it and was ignoring the girl's name he just said.

"Bullshit."

"Nope." Damon shook his head and looked at Anna as if she was a dude, a dude that he wanted to hit. "Bullshit for you. I like Elena a lot. Don't get it twisted because Stefan doesn't want you anymore."

Damon was slightly feeling better as he talked to Anna, it was like she was the only thing holding him back and he felt so good about telling her off. He just wished that Elena was there to see it.

"I never wanted Stefan. Just wanted to try both Salvatore brothers. I did and now I want you back."

She stepped closer towards Damon. Her lust for him, fueling her to make that bold step. Damon shook his head and a wide smile came across his face.

"Try both? I can't believe you. Just get the hell out and never come back. I loved you. I did. But as the quote says, there is no ed after love. Either you love someone or you don't. I never was in love with you. I just was in love with the fact that I wouldn't have to go through my life without someone. So I used you like you used me."

Anna curled her lip in disgust. She slid her hands down her body till she reached the string of her thong. She snapped them against her thigh and let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

She always did like it purely rough.

"You want me Damon. Just say it. We fuck. I rock your world and then I leave. You drop that bitch of yours and we began our life again."

Damon shook his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and ran his index finger over his lips and looked at Anna.

She was fucking stupid like his brother.

"I don't want you. Get the fuck out and have a nice day."

Anna huffed. She wasn't winning as she hoped.

"Why are you so cold to me?"

Damon was close into saying because he was not attracted to her. He thought about all the times they did it and they never did fit. She was always too short for him and her lips could never engulf his dick as Elena's did. Her body was too small and she always had to get on top of him. When he was on top, rarely, he would tower over her and than she would just push him off and get on top plus even though she was close to the same age as him. She had the body of a child. Elena had the body of a woman, a Goddesses. Damon opened his mouth to answer her question but a chick voice beat him too it and he knew that voice anywhere.

He looked at the door and there stood Caroline and Elena.

Both with scowls on their faces.

;..;

"Because your a heartless bitch. Now listen to the man and get the fuck out."

Anna turned around and faced Caroline, holding off to talking to Damon to talk to Caroline. Anna was still mad about them tricking her into going upstairs and hearing Damon fuck another girl. Yeah, it was just a fuck, nothing more. Anna turned her head to look at the tall girl behind her.

This must be Elena, Anna thought as she scanned over her long dark hair and slim body. She was wearing a white tee-shirt and sweats, really big sweats that looked familiar.

Anna, just then, realized who they belonged too.

Elena was wearing Damon's sweats.

Oh hell nah.

"You must be Elena. So, tell me, how is it with both brothers? Aren't they just yummy?" Anna not fazed by her half-nudity, stood there and looked at them, not caring that Caroline was turning red from anger.

Elena stepped from behind Caroline and shrugged her shoulders.

This was Anna. Damon's ex.

She was so short.

How in the hell did they have sex?

"See me and you are different. I've only done one of the brothers. Damon has such a big _asset_ down there. So tasty too. I love drinking his cum down my throat." Elena was getting mad that she had the nerve to cheat on Damon with Stefan and than leave. Coming back way later and try and steal her man from her.

Oh hell no.

"You can just imagine what the sex is like. I know you heard most of it, earlier. Yum. Yum." Elena was smiling at her words and Anna was pissed off red. Damon and Caroline were shocked by her words.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know how to handle his dick."

Elena was standing directly in front of Anna, grinning.

"Yes, I do. Perfect Fit."

That's what done it.

Anna couldn't take it anymore. She made a grab for Elena and caught her hair. Elena's grin fell and she reached up with one hand, grabbing Anna's fingers as she felt around for something to grab onto on Anna.

Anna struggled as she pulled Elena's hair.

Caroline reached forward to try and pull Elena off but Elena was too fast. She finally found something to grab onto and grabbed a good hard grip of Anna's hair. She yanked and flung her around, throwing her to the floor, not caring. Also, throwing in a punch so she could hit Anna in the face.

Anna let go of Elena's hair and fell to the floor, bringing down a chair with her. Elena took a step back and inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to get her breathing back in order.

"Fuck you." Anna spat before she got up, grabbed her trench coat up off the floor, put it on and stormed out.

Elena, Damon, Caroline all stood there in silence not sure what to say. They were all shocked.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" Caroline asked as she walked near Elena, patting her messed hair down and to see if she was alright. She remembered Anna always could get a good grip of hair when she was angry.

Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Me and Vickie used to play fight a lot. She was training me one day and said the best moves are the ones you don't see coming."

"Wow. That was...you hit her..." Damon was starting to stutter. He realized this and calmed his breathing. He kinda sounded like an idiot. "Elena, you hit her." Damon was amazed and turned on. Elena looked hot with messed up hair, like he already didn't know.

"Yup. I did. I just didn't like her standing there acting like she's better than everybody else. I hate people like that. You just don't brag that you fucked two brothers and be highly happy with that. She might as well asked for a threesome."

It was silent before all three of them started laughing, really hard. Tears were coming in both Caroline's and Elena's eyes. Damon was just holding his side.

"I don't care who it is. I wouldn't fuck Stefan."

Elena smiled at Caroline. She was still wiping her eyes.

"I'm glad I never did. I saved it."

Damon looked at Elena and walked to her. Not sure why but his body was not talking to his brain so he just let everything flow.

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss on the lips that turned into something heated. Caroline stuck out her tongue and made a gagging noise. She'd rather beat Anna with a stick than watch this.

"If you don't want to watch. You can just leave."

"Great Idea." Caroline made another gagging noise, before departing. Hoping that Vickie had her phone on. She was so going to tell her about what went down in the office. Every single detail.

Caroline left and Elena and Damon were alone, giving each other soft kisses as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I think it's about time that we talk about us in a relationship." Damon was smiling from ear to ear.

Elena nodded her head and stuck out her tongue to lick along his lips.

"Yeah, I think your right. We should."

* * *

I wanted to get Anna out and out of the way before Damon and Elena talked. I think they deserve just a entire chapter without interruptions or side notes like Stefan or Anna. I do warn and give out a spoiler alert. Stefan is going to find out soon. If you want Damon and Elena to be doing something, please let me.

P.S- I want to thank all the new people who added this to their Favorite Stories and Me their Favorite Author. Really means a lot.

Oh, I made a video for the next couple of chapters. Check it out on youtube 

**watch?v=QZ0ev-aKOtA**


	19. Because he could

**I would have updated earlier, but there are so many amazing stories popping up which are pulling me into their web. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite story alerted. But this story is far from finished...**

Song: Secrets- One republic

* * *

"One of us should start." Damon was sitting outside on his front porch, looking into Elena's eyes. The moon was high in the sky above them and behind the house. Two cars were parked crooked in front of them. One blue and the other gray, Caroline was eating icecream in her bed, talking on the phone with Vickie. Damon and Elena wouldn't be distracted or interrupted. Their phones were stashed on Damon's bed. People always had a tendency to call when one was busy, so they made sure that they were on silent too.

"How?" Elena ran her hands over her neck to settle her nerves. "We just can't talk about our feelings like a journal. I don't even know how to just come out with it."

Damon inhaled before letting it all out. "Just come out with how you feel. _Just say it_."

"How can I just say it? It's difficult. What do you want me to do?" Elena sounded frustrated. The hair on her arm was tingly, barely sticking up and she was starting to feel bad for snapping at Damon. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I care about you a lot. Okay? Ever since we met I couldn't get you out of my head. We were meant to be together I can feel it inside. When we're together, I feel something so _strong_ that I want to weep. When you touch me, kiss me even. I feel as if when you stop that I'll never see you again. It's hard to explain and I know that I'm rambling and I just can't stop it because I'm so confused."

Damon placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it lightly.

"Confused about what?"

Elena exhaled and shook her head.

"I don't know. I understand that I'm falling in love with you and I'm not scared just seeing you with Anna today..."

"I got what I wanted from her. All I needed was closure. All she wanted was to try both Salvatore brothers and she did. All I wanted to know. I always thought that I drove them together. We always fought most days. She was always too motherly around him. He had a problem, she'd listen to him but me I was the man so I had to **be** strong. Our mother had cancer and Stefan was clueless of the fact because she didn't want him to know. He was always the weaker one and it just seems as if I needed someone to know. To help me get through that. My mother left me alone." Damon shook his head and bit his lip, looking back he knew something was wrong then with Anna always up on his brother but he was so wrapped in his mother's problem that he didn't brother. "She died that same day I found them in bed together. Anna was on top of him and she was throwing her head back in pleasure, sayings things that she used to say to me. They didn't know I was there. I watched, hoping that something would happen. One of them would feel bad and get off but no. They continued and I'm was so hurt that I just walked down stairs and sat on my couch. I pulled out a glass of bourbon and drunk it. They didn't notice me, when he was leaving till I cleared my throat."

Damon rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes. He hated remembering that day.

Elena looked at Damon and she scooted closer towards him, wrapping her arm around him so that he could lay his head on her chest. Elena ran her fingers through his hair and lightly scratched his head.

It was soothing to Damon.

"They said their sorries and I just tuned them out. All I could think about was getting back with Anna that maybe I was losing my mind that imagined them together, but I knew it was real. I could smell Stefan's old spice in the air and all around her. So Stefan left and Anna just walk away like nothing. And all I could think about when Anna left me was that I had to get revenge on my brother. Fuck a girlfriend of his and me and him would be even." Damon paused and lifted his head up, staring into Elena's eyes once more, this time with intensity. Elena shivered at how intense it was. "But when I figured out you were Stefan's. I had that thought in my mind but I never _used_ it. I couldn't use it. Because I think then when I looked in your eyes and saw you for who you really were. I saw a little bit of me inside of you. And I just fell for you."

Elena looked at him. She really looked at him. Not sure what to say or what to think. She slept with him out of curiosity and than she got addicted. It must have been because he was her first. Who knew?

"Damon, I'm just glad that you were my first and I want to be with you. Even if you have crazy ex issues. I do too. But I thank Stefan everyday because he brought us together." Elena grabbed onto Damon's knee and squeezed lightly.

Damon smiled. He knew what she meant. He was glad that Anna told him what he wanted to know...

Thinking of his ex...

"Before we go any further with this, Elena, please, talk to Stefan. I want you to get everything out before you just jump to me. I don't want to seem like I'm rushing you. Because once I have you. I won't let you go."

Elena looked at him and flicked her pink wet tongue over her teeth.

"Good, because once you have me. I won't ever let you let me go."

;..;

Elena wasn't sure why she agreed to talk to Stefan about her closure. She was kinda fine with it. It would be quite difficult enough as it was to call him. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was a cheater and a liar and it was his fault that Anna came to the house. He was trying to get Damon distracted so he could sneak back in and claim her as his. Elena wasn't having that. She was going to put her foot down.

Hell to the no.

But she had to call him, to get her closure, so her and Damon could get the start, push, that they needed to began their relationship. Plus she probably might be pregnant with his kid. She didn't know and he didn't know, either. It was best to wait.

Elena grabbed her phone from Damon's room and she had to tickle him to pass by. He let her go because he couldn't handle her tickling him anymore. He watched as she walked into her room and closed the door shut. She headed towards her bed, laying on it, stretching out so she could be somewhat relaxed when she talked to Stefan. She had on question, one question only.

And whatever, answer she got back she was just going to accept. Because it would be the best and only answer she would get.

;..;

Stefan closed the door shut to Bonnie's room as she slept. He had to carry her all the way upstairs because they were watching The Lovely Bones. It was boring to Stefan but Bonnie enjoyed it, ever so often crying because of what was going on in the film. Stefan didn't care. He thought the guy was stupid. If he, personally, wanted to rape and kill women at least make sure they were hot. But Bonnie bitched at him for thinking that way and then she kissed him on the cheek and said she was sorry before turning over and falling asleep. So Stefan picked her up and carried her all the way up the stairs. Not sure whether to stay and watch the fight on her TV or his own.

He was still thinking that over while he sat in front of the TV in her living room, holding the remote in his right hand as he laid out and relaxed. His shoes were on the furniture and he didn't care. He was a guy, god damn it. He could do whatever he wanted.

He decided that he was going to watch the fight at her house and than sneak out later. Not caring if she woke up. He'd tell her that his brother called him about something.

Whatever.

Plus he was still going over whether to go to his brother's house or not to see Elena. Wondering to talk to her to settle everything so he could charm her again. He just had a funny feeling that Damon was making the moves on her and he was not liking it.

Over the past couple of hours, he realized that he really missed Elena. She was different from Bonnie in every possible way and that's what got him hooked in the first place but now he wasn't sure. He was confused and hoped that whatever was left between him and Elena would stay there.

The only thing that she would need was closure and he was not going to give her that. He was going to hold on to her.

Stefan switched the channel over to the fight and watched as they started the match. His eyes were glued to the screen and he was enjoying himself as a man should. He was hollering silently as he watched his favorite fighter throw a very good punch. He was about to stand up and do a dance until he heard his phone go off in his pocket. He dug through his pants pocket, reaching the phone to silence it. The fight was the only thing on his mind. He was so close into pushing that red little button when he caught a glimpse of the screen. It was...

Elena.

He answered the phone and turned down the volume of the TV, placing it to his ear.

He had a funny feeling that she was not calling him to say sorry for acting like such a bitch last time he saw her.

"Hello, Stefan?"

He grew stiff. She sounded out of breath. She sounded really hot.

"Yeah, this is me. How are you Elena?"

He was trying to make small talk even though the fight was on.

She was a very lucky girl.

Because if Bonnie was calling him, she would have got ignored.

Call would have been sent straight to voice mail.

He heard her clear her throat.

"Good. Look I have one question. I just need to get this off my chest before anything happens between us or anybody."

"Go on." He knew that day would come. He was not going to answer it but he couldn't deny Elena anything.

"Why did you cheat on me?"

Stefan bit his lip and stood up, pacing back and forth not sure why he did.

**Because he could.** Because he knew that Elena was too dumb to find out. That she would cry and tell him that she was sorry for acting like such a bitch and that she would give her precious virginity to him. That was what he was hoping for, but it did not happen.

The true reason why he cheated because deep down he was sick of her games. He didn't want to get married. He didn't want to have kids with her. He didn't even like kids so he was equally shocked that he was staying. He didn't want to be with Bonnie anymore but he didn't want to be so alone. Maybe even what was growing inside of Bonnie wasn't even his. A guy could only hope. But that was besides the point, that was far from Elena's question. He cheated because he knew that he could get away with it and he did for a couple of months until he told his brother and than it all went to hell for him but that was past and Anna was back in town. She told him that she would do all that she could to pry Damon away from whomever he was holding on too. So that was what Stefan was starting to think about and it's why he didn't want too tell Elena what he was about to tell her. He didn't want to tell her that he only cheated on her because he could and because he had fun doing it. He didn't want to tell her that every time him and Bonnie fucked that he was so close in shouting out her name because he wanted Bonnie to be Elena riding him, sucking his dick, beneath him, smiling at him, coming all over him on top of him. He couldn't tell her that.

Because if Elena did all the cheating, he knew damn well that she would feel gulity about it and the sad thing was he did feel gulity after she found out. But he just brushed it off and pushed it away.

And he knew that he would have to tell Elena something or she would never speak to him again.

He had to be better than he once was. He had to change.

He was going to be a different Stefan. A Stefan that he was afraid to become but he knew that he had to tell her if he wanted too or not. He had too.

**He had too.**

He stopped pacing and cut off the TV. He had recorded it at his house anyway. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, wiping off the sweat on his palms and he tapped his foot against the ground so he could beat himself up just a little for cheating on her. It was his fault that she wasn't with him. It was his fault that Bonnie was pregnant. He knew damn well she wasn't stupid enough to open her legs up for someone else.

But he wanted to start over, that was his decision.

So he **had** to do this.

"I cheated because I could."

Those were simple words that Stefan said because it wrapped up everything.

It was what Elena wanted to hear, he knew, because it was the truth.

And the wall that was there between them closed and locked itself away forever.

Elena knew that...

Stefan didn't.

* * *

Oh wow, how do you feel about this chapter now that Elena has her closure? And what about the talk they had? Was it good enough for the story as a whole? I have another chapter question, it pertains to Stefan. How in what way do you want him to find out about Elena and Damon? I get the sex part but how? (Amber's request will be granted. I feel like Elena in my other story. **Genie in a Bottle.**( It's a really good story. First story I ever written for Delena) I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and after Stefan finds out. The Story will follow the video I created for the next couple of chapters. (It's in the last chapter)

DomO


	20. Whistling up a Tune

Well I talk to a fan fellow of mine. I'm planning on making this story longer so it's being stretched.

Sorry guys, Stefan won't find out till later. I'm thinking four through three chapters now. Enjoy!

* * *

Elena woke up, smiling and grinning. Damon's arm was wrapped around her middle, tight. He was snoring lightly and his head was in the crook of her neck. It wasn't stabbing her and Elena would be okay if he was. He asked her out last night and she had said yes, but before they could celebrate and storm into Caroline's room to bother her and Vickie. He had asked her questions about how she felt. Elena, of course, said that she felt good. That she got her answered and accepted it. She wasn't going to think about it anymore and she hadn't. It was all about her and Damon from here on out. No more worries about anything but them. That's what she told him and he pulled her into a very tight hug were other things besides his chest poked and pressed her. She kissed him on his cheek and rubbed her leg up his own, trying to slid it in between his legs so she could rub it against his growing length. But he stopped her to tell to her that he was tired and he had work in the morning. But Elena felt so great, energy was passing through her body and she wanted it to go away in the most couple fashion but she wanted to lay sleeping next to him, so when he woke up, she woke up too.

Damon was still asleep. Elena turned her head and looked at the alarm clock. It read 8:00. Damon had to be in at work around 8:30.

"Babe?" Elena turned in Damon's arms and looked at him, moving her hand over his eyes, getting the hair out of his face. She was running her hands over his face, softly, admiring how he looked. Sweet and innocent like a baby. "Damon, I'm glad I'm with you. You always make me smile and even though, we just started out yesterday. I feel like I known you, forever."

Damon's face was turning bright red and Elena was loving the fact that she made him blush.

"You're awake?"

Damon opened his eyes, blinking, his eyes were trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming in.

"I am. I woke up when you did. Just resting my eyes next to my beautiful _girlfriend_."

Elena blushed and pouted.

They were even with their blushes.

"Well, I feel like raping my _boyfriend_ but he has work." Elena stretched out her words and sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes and placing her hand over her stomach. She felt something in her stomach, like an urge to throw up.

Damon smiled and sat up as well, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he pulled her tighter to him.

"You okay? You look pale?" Damon asked concern. He hoped she wasn't sick.

He never told her, but whenever one of his girlfriends were sick. He stayed home. He didn't care. So if Elena was sick, he was staying home.

"I don't know. I just had this feeling..." She stopped her words and covered her mouth with both her hands. Her body shook as she felt something come up from her stomach to come out her throat.

It didn't take long till it was pushing up her throat.

She shot out of the bed and ran for the bathroom door, glad that it was open. She didn't even cut on the light. She opened the toilet lid, both of the lids, held herself over the toilet...and threw up.

The contents of last night rose from her mouth and she let it all out.

Damon got out of the bed and reached for his phone on the dresser.

He speed dialed Caroline. She answered right away. She was painting her nails.

"Go to the store and get grapefruit juice, now!"

Caroline said okay. She hung up the phone and was out the door, jumping into her car.

Only Damon and Elena were in the house.

Damon threw his phone on the bed as he called out to Elena. "Elena, Caroline went to get grape juice."

Elena stopped throwing up. The container of her stomach was empty, there was nothing left. Her throat was buzzing from the burn of all the acid and chopped food that was long into bits of waste or nutrients. Elena lifted her head and looked away from the bowl, not wanting to see what was inside. She stood up, slowly, trying to gain her balance as Damon walked into the room. He went straight to her, helping her up and turning on the faucet to luke warm. He cupped his hands under the water and brought the water to Elena. She took it into her mouth as her hand found the handle to flush away the embarrassment. Damon scooped another cup ful and handed it to Elena. She drunk it like a starved man and told Damon no more. She balanced herself and leaned against the counter, looking at Damon as he snatched a black towel from the towel rack and wiped her mouth. She didn't fight him, she suddenly felt weak.

"What was that about?" Damon was chuckling nervously. Even if he sent Caroline out for grape fruit juice. He hoped she was alright. He really hoped that she was sick, because he would stay home.

Elena turned to him. "Can we say pregnant?" She was coughing up the rest of the contents that was left over. She turned her head and spit into the sink. A dark brown bubble formed and the water from the faucet pushed it down the sink.

"You might not be." Damon was trying to reassure Elena. He didn't want her freaking out because just the fact of them having a kid together sent Damon's hurt thumping madly against his chest. He wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Damon," she pinched her nose and than shook her head, looking at him again. Placing her hands on his cheeks. "if I'm pregnant. I'll have the baby. Just don't start telling people that your girlfriend is pregnant because what if my body is pretending. I don't want you or I to get our hopes up and then I'm not."

Damon sighed and heard his phone ring. He ignored it. He was with his **girlfriend**.

"I'll keep it hush hush." Damon had sadness in his voice. He really really wanted her to be pregnant, that way if she was pregnant. Stefan couldn't do shit.

"Now, go get dressed Mister. I'll take a bath." She smiled and rubbed Damon's cheek.

"Wait, I don't have to go to work. I can stay here with you." Elena shook her head and she started to chuckle. Her chest vibrating with laughter.

"Nope. Go check out another woman's vagina. I'll be fine. I'll call Vickie over."

Damon knew that he wouldn't win. Elena would eventually get him out of the house.

"Alright. I'll go change." Damon kissed each of her hands and than left the bathroom, closing the door behind him so Elena could be left alone.

Elena closed the toilet lid and sat upon it. She was running her hands through her hair and leaned to the side to turn on the water, her other hand lifting the little knob so she can stop it from draining.

The tub filled.

Her thoughts were racing in her head and she felt so weak and tired. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of her mother.

Her long forgotten mother.

Her mother drunk herself nearly to death. Her mother who told her when she was younger that if Elena ever had kids that the father would walk out because men were set that way.

**Meet you. Love you. Make love to you. Hold you. Lie to you. Cheat on you. Get you pregnant. Leave you.**

Elena didn't want anything to happen between her and Damon, nothing like that. She hated that her mother told her that. She knew that Damon wasn't like that. She knew that he was neither of the negative things that her mother said. Stefan was but not Damon. So, if she was pregnant. She was going to tell her mother that she was and hope that her mother was happy for her. If she was not pregnant, she was just going to be calm about the whole thing. Wasn't like they weren't going to try...and try a lot they shall.

Elena laughed and turned the water off. It was already half-full. She stood up and slid out of her bra and underwear, letting it collect on the floor. She stepped out of them and slowly got into the tub, letting her body adjust to the temperature before she sat down. The water formed already her body and Elena jumped at how hot it was. She scooted all the way towards the back of the tub, letting her body relax and stretch out. She leaned forward and placed her face into the water,closing her eyes and breathing through her nose as she let the water wave around her head.

She rose herself up and wiped the water from her face, pulled her legs to her stomach, wrapped her arms tight around her legs and cried.

;..;

Damon walked around the waiting room, whistling up a tune. A tune that he heard on the radio that morning as he drove to work. He wasn't sure what was the name of the song, but it had a good beat. Something about 'fly like a G6'. Damon wasn't sure but he whistled it anyway, letting the tune consume him as he walked around and signed the papers that he needed to sign. The receptionist was looking at him as if he had grown two heads as she popped her bubble gum and Caroline was giving him a wide smirk and mumbling words to him as they passed each other.

He didn't have good hearing, but he caught most of what she said. Something about good sex.

The sex would always be good, Elena was still a "virgin" and she told him one night that she wanted to experience everything with Damon and with him only.

Yay!

But that was besides the point. He was whistling because there could be a little Damon inside of her belly. He'd be a father and Stefan...yuck...would be the uncle. Damon would take care of his kid and love it as his mother did. Tell his kid to live life and enjoy all the good things and accept all the bad. That's what Damon would tell his kid. But if Elena wasn't pregnant, he would try and get her pregnant. They didn't and never would, probably, not use a condom. They tried once and Elena got off of him and snatched it off. She said that she couldn't and didn't feel anything. Something about it not feeling right because she wanted all of him inside of her.

Anyway, Damon would love it if Elena was pregnant. He highly hoped that she was. He was twenty-five and his birthday was in one week. He'd be twenty six. He wanted nothing for his birthday except for a baby, a baby with Elena.

They would be a perfect family and he would love Elena and his kid more than ever. Protecting them as he couldn't protect his mother. He would stay strong and show them nothing but love.

All the love he had deep inside of him. He would give it to them. Give it to them both.

He was in love with Elena anyway.

He just didn't want to admit that because he didn't want to rush her.

He would hate to rush her.

He'd give her time and when she was ready. He would say it and she would say it.

Or something like that.

Nothing could bring Damon down.

He was just too happy.

"Damon, we have a Annabelle here to see you."

Caroline stuck her tongue at the name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Damon smiled at Caroline and saw Anna walk into the waiting room. She was on the phone, talking to someone. Caroline scowled at her as she passed.

Anna hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She looked up at Damon and smirked at him.

He was smiling at her. His blue eyes were shining bright.

"You know Damon, no matter how much in "love" you are with that bitch of yours. I'll get you back."

Damon ignored her comment and led her into the room, telling her to strip down and get into the white gown that he was going to hand her.

His thoughts were on Elena, because he had got his closure.

That was the only thing holding him back.

Yup, the only thing that had held him back and now he could live and be free with Elena, the mother of his unsure child.

;..;

"So, have you told your mother yet?"

Elena shook her head.

Her and Vickie were sitting on the couch.

Vickie was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple blazer. She was heading for work in an hour and had decided to drop by and see Elena.

Elena was wearing a blue tank and some boxers of Damon's. They had cute little clowns on them.

"Why not?"

"Because, she's so negative. All she does is complain about this and complain about that. I don't want to hear it Vick. I just don't. She makes me sick to my stomach. I used to believe her. I believe all her lies because I knew deep down that she was just hurt. That she was just in pain and needed to vent. But now I know, she had a fucked up life and wanted her child to think the way she thought. I didn't realize it then when I told her that I was dating a girl. The first words out of her mouth was, 'Good. You don't have to worry about a dick. Just a fucking pussy. Bitches are all the same'."

Vickie looked at Elena in horror. "You're mother called me a bitch? Oh hell nah."

Elena laughed a bit.

"I would tell her, but I want to make sure. I only told you because I'm scared Vick."

Vickie sighed and hugged Elena, rubbing her head so she wouldn't stress, just in case if she was pregnant.

"Why, sweetie?"

Elena didn't want to say this out loud because it's what she thought while she was crying.

"I don't want to end up like her in the end."

Vickie shook her head. Elena was too sweet for that.

"You won't. You won't. You're too strong to let all that stuff happen to you."

Elena felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Vick, the strongest fall the hardest, because they always look up. Never down. They never see the cracks in the floor. Never."

* * *

* * *

So, how was this chapter. If I made it confusy. Please let me know. I will take it off and re-write. I have a poll.

Who do you want to lose the baby? Bonnie or Elena. (lol Spoiler).

I want to thank Badboysarebest for helping me out with this and an idea. Stefan will found out soon but we all have to wait.

I will do a chapter just for Damon's birthday. Have any requests, don't be afraid to shout it out.

If you think Elena is too sad and emo in this chapter, sorry. I will try and fix it.

Oh and her mother will appear in the story. I just have to figure out who she's going to be first.

DomOx


	21. Callers

I have a Beta name.

Thanks Amber for reviewing the chapter.

Happy Halloween!

* * *

"Elena?" Damon was making breakfast for her, naked. Caroline had spent the night at Vickie's, leaving the house to Damon and Elena. They had fun, not the dirty kind of fun, they just walked around the house naked, enjoying the view of each others bodies. Which was a pretty nice sight for them both.

"Yeah?." Elena walked into the kitchen. Her hair was a wet mess around her head and she had a black towel wrapped around her tight body. The water from her shower was sliding down her body and seeping into the towel. She walked towards the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down while watching as Damon moved around the kitchen, flipping pancakes and whistling once again as he had this morning. He was turning the switch to the french toast so the bread would be heated. The syrup was out and Elena was looking at it as she watched Damon cook. She peeped at his bum, his sexy muscular bum.

"What would you like to eat? I'm making pancakes, french toast, scrambled eggs, and fresh squeezed oranges. He turned around and went across the kitchen to get some plates. He pulled them out of the cabinets and placed them in front of Elena. Two black plates. The forks were already on the island.

"I want french toast, please." She opened her eyes and smiled. Damon chuckled and turned around. Preparing Elena's meal when he heard his phone rung.

Since it was next to Elena. She picked it up and answered it. It was a common thing for them. They had been only dating for three days but if one of their phones ringed and they were in the room. They answered not really caring. They trusted each other completely.

"Damon?" Elena looked at Damon as he placed the french toast on her plate. She looked at them and licked her lips as the person on the line began to speak. "Dude, I just got back from Canada. I think it's time to chill."

"Who's that?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders and didn't say a word.

"Damon, are you still pissed over what Stefan did. Shit man, you need to let that go. I have this mate of mine with a twin. If you want her I can hook you up." The voice was purely male but sounded sweet.

"Excuse me, this is his girlfriend. May I ask who's calling?"

It brought a smile to Damon's face as Elena called herself his girlfriend. He was smiling all over. His cock grew in length and Damon was glad that the island was tall enough to hide his erection.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse that last comment about the twin thing. I'm Jeremy. Is Damon around?"

"Yes, he's cooking us breakfast. I'll put him on the phone." Elena handed the phone to Damon and he took it, placing it to his ear as he made his plate. He was filling it up with two pancakes, one slice of french toast, a lot of scrambled eggs. He turned it around and placed it on the island and Elena looked at it hungrily.

"What's up, Jeremy? How was Canada?"

Elena waited till Damon turned around before she reached for his plate. She switched her plate with his and picked up her fork. She quickly dug in, her hand grabbing for the syrup that was next to her. She poured vast amounts on her plate before she took a bite.

It was delicious.

"I'm good. Just still shocked. You have a girlfriend? Is she someone I know." Jeremy's voice was low and Damon was laughing. Jeremy was a pure idiot sometimes.

"Ummmm, she's Stefan's ex." Damon waited for Jeremy's up-coming outburst but it never came.

Meanwhile, Elena was wolfing down his plate. Not caring that Damon's back was too her and he could turn around and catch her.

She was hungry damn it.

"Stefan has had a lot of exs. How about I just meet her when I visit."

"Sure, if you don't mind Caroline."

Jeremy laughed. He nearly forgot about the blonde lesbian.

"It'll be nice to see her. I miss my wing-woman. Well I'm head off to work and than come by later. Later Dude."

Damon said later and hung up the phone. He turned around and placed it on the island. Elena was on the scrambled eggs when he noticed that his plate didn't have just french toast.

He looked up at her and began to smile. Something told him to make more food.

"You know, Elena." She looked up at him and secretly smiled as she chewed on the last bits of scrambled egg. "If you're not pregnant. I'm putting you on birth control. Big time."

She swallowed the last of the eggs and smirked at him. Her tongue licking over her teeth.

"Dr. Salvatore, I'll tell you this. I'll say no now and no later." She paused and danced in her seat. Her hair was half dry from her just sitting there. "More please."

Damon shook his head and smiled. He was glad that Elena was with him. He loved her so much.

He just couldn't wait to show her.

~ ;..; ~

Elena danced around the house with her mini-skirt and white tank top as she singed a long to P!nk. She was singing runaway. She was alone in the house. Damon went out to go help Stefan with something. Stefan had called while they were talking their morning bath together and asked Damon if he could help him build something. Damon said sure and kissed Elena on the head. He told her that he was going to rush so he could come back home and hang with her. He didn't want to be away from her for so long.

But it was fine with Elena. She got to sing out loud, with no one stopping her.

_"I've got my things packed. My favorite pillow. Got my sleeping bag. Climb out the window. All the pictures and pain. I left behind. All the freedom and fame. I've got to find."_

Elena sung her heart out, twirling as she did so, her hair was still drying. She had got it wet again when she had took her bath with Damon. They had a bubble bath and her and Damon were splashing each other. There was at least five towels on the floor to prove it.

_"Well I'm to young to be. Taken seriously. But I'm too old to believe. All this hypocrisy."_ Elena continued to sing her heart out. She was so bored and felt that singing would passed the time till Damon came back. She had something planned for his birthday next week and couldn't wait. He was turning twenty six and Elena was planning on having him receive twenty six birthday presents but he was a little to old for birthday presents.

Elena's initial plan was to dress up in something sexy and lacy and see-through with a bow on her. Damon would love that but then she wanted to try something different. She didn't want everything to be the same for them. She wanted the sex to always be different so he wouldn't get bored. She was still a virgin at it and even though he loved what she did to him, she wanted him to unleash the inner animal inside of him. That would be fun.

Elena continued to sing. Using her fist as a microphone as she slid around the house in her socks. Her skirt kicking up as she did the can-can and all sorts of dances that she saw cheerleaders do.

She shook her head back and fourth, her hair swinging all around as she sung her heart out.

_"I've got to runaway. This life makes no sense to me. It don't make any sense to me. It don't make any sense to me. Life don't make any sense to me."'_

The song ended and Elena cut the music from her ipod and bowed to everything and no one. Her heart was racing and blood was pumping through her body. She sat down on the couch and calmed down her heavy breathing heart, glad that she got that out of her system.

She kicked her legs up on the couch and thought about everything in her life.

Damon and her. The could be baby inside of her. Stefan and his pregnancy. She had already forgiven but deep down she wanted to see how he was doing. She knew that after he told her why he cheated on her, that he assumed that they were going to start over everything. Well all Elena had to say to that was she was taken and was not planning on cheating on Damon. Heck to the no.

Her phone rung in her skirt pocket. She pulled it out and looked at her phone. It was an unknown number. She rose her eyebrow and answered the call. She hoped it wasn't that Bonnie bitch. She felt so confident that she was going to curse her out this time.

mmmmHmmmmm...

"Hello?"

She heard a sorts of coughs before the person spoke. A loud wind like noise was heard in the background.

"Elena, my dear. Is this you? Vickie said this was your new number."

Elena froze. Her entire body froze.

It was her mother.

The person who was speaking to her right now was her mother.

"Mom?"

It was quiet before anything was said.

"Yes. I'm on my way towards the airport. I'm coming down to visit. Do you still stay with Stefan?"

Did Vickie not tell her mother where she lived now or Vickie thought it was best for Elena to tell her own mother.

Vickie was a meanie.

"No. I'm with my new boyfriend."

What would her mother think of her? If she knew that she slept with Stefan' brother and could be pregnant by him? She'd probably throw a fit, but her mother wasn't like most mothers.

This was Isobel Gilbert, Elena was talking about here. She of the negative.

She was just going to be like.

'About time. I knew you were going to fuck around on someone with someone else.'

"New boyfriend? What's his name?"

She was actually calm about the whole thing.

This was weird.

"Damon Salvatore. He's Stefan's brother." Elena gulped. How was her mother going to react now?

"Oh, what happened. Do you want to talk about this?"

Elena was shocked. This was her mother but her mother was never so calm about things. She was a drama queen ever since her father left.

"Why are you liked this mother? What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I've changed my life around. I met a wonderful man and let all that bad stuff go. I don't think about the past. Only the future."

Elena heard the smile in her voice and now she was wondering how this 'wonderful man' that her mother was talking about changed her life around.

"Mom, who is this man? How long have you known him?"

Her mom was silent for a long time that Elena had to ask if she was there to get her attention again.

"I've known him all your life, Elena. We talked about everything and now I've changed. I'm a new woman." She paused again and Elena hoped that her mother was being honest. "Elena, I'm going to come visit with him and I'll explain everything on the phone. Not like this. Not over the phone."

Elena stood up off the couch. She wanted to know now, right this instant.

"Mom, you're going to tell me now! No more games. You've turned me into a negative monster. All I think about is Damon leaving me. I might be pregnant and I just think that he'll back out and kick me to the curb. I'm mentally messed up because everything that you told me when I was a little kid. You were right about Stefan. He cheated on him because I wasn't enough for him. Is this what you wanted, mom? Is this what you wanted. For you're daughter to be afraid. Is that what you wanted?"

Elena could hear the sadness in her voice. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that were sliding down her face.

"No. I didn't want that for you. I was hurt because you're father cheated on me, but all is forgiven. I've let it all go. The man that I'm with is your..."

Elena's heart stopped. She heard footsteps against the wooden floor but she stood frozen on the floor. She was waiting.

"Father. I found him and we're coming to see you."

Elena fell to the floor on her knees. She couldn't believe this.

"Don't even bother coming down. Both of you ruined my life." Elena hung up the phone and threw it on the other sofa. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked herself as she thought of her mother's words.

Her father? Her fucking father?

Hell no!

She continued to rock herself as Damon's warm arms wrapped around Elena. He had heard everything that Elena said. He was heart-broken that Elena would say that but than he realized that her mother brain-washed her into believing that. He held her close to his chest and she cried on his shirt.

His friend, Jeremy was standing behind him and he stood there stunned. He wasn't sure what to think but be silent. Damon had promised him not to say anything but she could be pregnant. He even told him the full story.

And Jeremy; watched the entire thing. He lightly and quietly dropped his bags on the floor. He said nothing.

He let the couple in front of him hold each other. He disappeared into the kitchen and went digging for a beer.

He grabbed a beer and stayed in the kitchen.

He'd let them have their time.

He knew how difficult it could get.

His parents were the same to him as well.

So he stayed quiet when he walked into the living room and sat on the couch where Elena's phone was.

He said nothing. Nothing at all.


	22. Losers in Love

"So, you're Jeremy?" Elena looked at Jeremy as she sat on the couch. He was looking through his phone when she asked. She was in a pissy mood still because of her mother and was looking over him to pick at something, something that she could attack so her mother and her father breezing back in her life would be nothing

But the more Elena tired to find something to pick at, she found nothing. Plus it wouldn't have been fair. All he did was sit across from them and he said nothing as Damon calmed her down. Elena cried until she felt the air around her get brighter for some reason. She looked up and noticed him. Damon helped her sit down on the couch behind him. There was silence until Elena asked who he was.

If she couldn't find something to pick at, she might as well just try and get to know him. Hoping that he would distract her from the negative part of her life.

"Yeah, I'm an old friend of Damon's. I know Stefan but I don't really talk to him that much. He's a douche." Elena let out a giggle and rubbed her eyes once more. This guy was funny.

"Yup, I've known him since high school. We went after the same girl but we found out she was lesbian so we backed off."

Elena looked at Damon and sat back in the couch. She looked over Jeremy once again, but just something to look over.

He had short dark brown hair that covered over his ears. He had hazel eyes that popped. He had a piercing in his right eyebrow that was curved and twisted at certain angles. He had chin piercing. The ball was green and huge. Elena scanned her eyes down his body, looking over his graphic t-shirt with a black panther on the front that was scratching across the shirt. His lanky arms were covered in tattoos, he had two dragons clawing down both his arms and a fish that wrapped around one wrist. The other wrist was naked. She kept scanning him, going over his plaid shorts and his beat up converse shoes. His plaid shorts were off beat with his shirt. Red and purple with orange. It threw Elena off but she liked it. He was one of those who liked to stand out.

Elena loved those types.

"How'd you meet Damon anyway?"

Elena turned her attention back to Jeremy and ran her hand over her mouth. Her body was singing with hurt, she wanted to lay down and she suddenly felt sick. Like the sandwich she had before she started singing was coming back up.

"I met him through Stefan. Now, if you please excuse me. I'll have to use the restroom." She quickly stood up and ran up the stairs. The urge to throw up was pushing at her insides and coming out of her stomach to flow out of her mouth. She covered her hand over her mouth once again and ran faster than she ever had before. She wanted to get out of the area, she didn't want to be there anymore. She ran faster, halting a left to a right so she could throw up in her room. She wanted to be a lone and hoped that Damon didn't follow behind her. She wanted just a little bit of peace to herself before she had to go downstairs and face him. She didn't want him to see her how she was. She didn't want him to see her like this, feeling weak and down.

Her mother was the typed to tear someone down and not care that she did. She never let anybody get in her way and that's what got Elena shaky. She did not want her mother meeting Damon. She would drive him up the wall. She was always so picky and asking questions. She was always making little comments and shaking her head because what was said was not being made sense. She would always voice her negative opinion about things and wouldn't shut up about it. She always just had too….ruin everything.

Elena kicked the bathroom door opened and lifted up the toilet seat lid. She got on her knees and threw up. The liquid felt hot coming up her throat and it burned her insides. All the mixed acids drove her crazy as she released most of what she had ate inside of the bowl. The liquid splashing the bowl as it fell into it. Her hands were on the counter and the side of the tub. She was holding herself as she threw up, wishing that someone was here, that wasn't Damon, to hold her hair back as she did this, this disgusting thing.

Elena shivered as her throat laid empty and burned. She shook her head and flushed the table, turning her nose up so she wouldn't smell what she was smelling. It was so disgusting. She leaned off the toilet seat and sat back on her knees, bracing herself so she could stand on her shaky legs. She rose and leaned over towards the bathroom sink, looking at it before turning it on, wanting and needed a hot bath. She wanted to lose herself for a second.

"Elena? Are you okay?" She heard Damon shout. His foot steps were walking into the room as he knocked against the bathroom door, pushing it open with his finger so he could see Elena. She was gone for so long that he got worried. Jeremy excused himself and told him that he would leave, wanting to see an old girlfriend of his. Damon told him bye and raced up the stairs. Elena was the only thing on his mind.

"I'm fine, Damon. Just go." She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she did not want him looking at her. She did not want him seeing how she felt. Weak. Foolish.

He looked at her as she struggled to turn on the faucet, he stopped forward to help but she shook her head. She did not want his help. She did not want it at all.

Damon stepped back and watched as Elena cupped her hands to take in the tap water, drinking it deep to wash away the burning sensation that was bugging her. She continued to drink, taking handfuls of the tap water, the burning sensation was so strong.

When she was finally done washing away the burning sensation. She turned off the faucet and stumbled towards the tub, pushing the clear blue curtain black so she could turn on the warm water, leaving the cold knob alone. She wanted it hot as possible. She wanted to wash away the day, the day that started out good and ended bad.

The funny thing was the day wasn't even over for Elena.

It was just getting started.

;..;

"Stefan this is wonderful. I love it." Bonnie was glancing over the fancy restaurant that Stefan had took them too.

Stefan groaned and faintly smiled. He did not want to be here but it was the only place he could think of. He had a reserved spot for him and Elena set months ago. The restaurant was that well known. He'd rather have Elena across from him, smiling at him, rubbing her leg against his.

All Elena.

Not annoying Bonnie.

"Stefan, I'm so glad that we are together. Everything was great and not everything will be better. We'll have a baby and than we'll get married."

Stefan was drinking out of a wine glass when she said that. It flew out of his mouth and landed on the floor. Bonnie giggled. She had been thinking about it since he had broken up with his girlfriend.

Bonnie was not accepting fiancee. She was only going to be his fiancee.

"Married? Bonnie we are just a case of fuck buddies gone wrong. Nothing more and nothing less don't get your special knickers in a twist." Stefan rose up his hand and snapped his fingers to grab the attention of one of the waiters. They came over to him quickly. He sped over and Stefan told him his order. The waiter replied and sped away, leaving Bonnie and Stefan alone.

"Fuck Buddies? We are not. We are dating." She was whining. Her hormones were going haywire.

"No we are not. I don't want to be with you Bonnie. I hate the fact that your having my kid. I hate the fact that I have to fuck you. I don't know why you dressed up. This is a break up dinner and you ain't getting no break up sex. This and us is over. You pushed it too far. Least a dumb hoe, knows that she needs birth control. Gosh, Bonnie I'm in love with Elena. You were the girl with the tight pussy and the quick fix." Stefan stood up and dug through his pockets. He didn't want to be in the area anymore. He wanted to go home and talk to Anna, see if she was down to keep his brother busy so he could talk to Elena.

He threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and left, leaving Bonnie alone.

She was tightening her hands together, clasping them, tightening her lips and biting them.

Stefan was hers. He was not going to walk out on this baby. He was not.

He loved her not that bitch.

Not that bitch.

Bonnie licked her tongue around her mouth and felt blood going down her throat.

She was going to get Stefan back. No matter what.

Now all she had to do was find out what Elena looked alike.

Yup, all she had to see who she was.

"Ma'm, would you like this flavored wine. We don't have grape."

Bonnie shook her head.

"I'll have water. Take back the wine. My dinner date had work plans." Bonnie smiled and the waiter walked away.

Elena than Stefan.

;..;

"Damon, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I've been upset since my mother's call. My father is coming into town and she's bringing him along. I don't want to see him."

Elena was up against the wall as Damon stayed at the edge of the bed, he was rubbing her feet after her bath. He was twisting and turning her feet. Elena was moaning in her mouth at the pleasure that she was feeling.

"Why not?"

Damon moved his hands more up her legs, one hand moved over to squirt lotion into his hands. He rubbed it between his palms. He rubbed it in deep in her legs. Elena twisted her tongue in her mouth, her head was laying against the wall. She let out another moan.

"He was never there and I just...mmmmm..." Elena twitched her leg, he was moving on up and hitting a ticklish spot of hers. "Well, I just think that you'll end up like him."

Damon looked up at her.

"I won't. I love you..." Damon froze. It wasn't time for her to hear those words.

Elena looked down and at him. She heard his words.

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do. I wanted to say it on my birthday but it just slipped out." He chuckled nervously.

"Well, don't worry. I love you too." Elena came at him and pulled him on top of her. They kissed smooth and slow, enjoying each other's taste and smell that was covering over them.

They pulled back, staring into each other's eyes.

"What would you like for a birthday gift?"

Damon looked up at the ceiling before showering her neck with kisses. Elena giggled under them as he did.

"You. All I need is you."

Elena continued to giggle. Her legs were wrapped around his hips as he moved against her.

She could feel how hard he was through the thin material of her underwear.

He was wearing boxers.

"You're such a loser." She giggled.

Damon grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart.

"I'm a loser in love."

Elena smiled and kissed him on his lips. No tongue. No biting of the bottom lip. Just a touch.

"I guess I'm a loser in love too."

* * *

Thanks again to Amber. She's a wonderful BETA.

I hope they weren't too mushy at the end. The smut will all be next chapter after I update on Black Lemons.

There is also a another story where they chick accepts requests. I think I'll just stop writing Black Lemons then, since there's someone else.

If I went to fast with the Bonnie/Stefan scene. I'm sorry. Now when I write them together. I feel weird. I guess I just want Damon and Elena(But who doesn't?)

Damon's birthday is next chapter. Any requests?


	23. Only Girl in the world

If you see any mistakes. They are all mine. This is unbetaed. I haven't let Amber look at it because I want this to be a surprise. This is all what everyone is waiting for.

Damon's birthday party.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Last week on Sunday Morning…

Caroline was drooling at the mouth under the covers when Elena walked in. She stood in the doorway, taking in Caroline's room. Elena never been inside. It was dressed in blue and black. The blue was slightly brighter as the color of her eyes. The black was black, nothing special about the black. Her bed was laced in pink; pink covers and pink pillows. It was the loudest thing in the room besides her pink heart pillow that was hanging over her dresser. Elena walked over towards Caroline's side and pressed her index finger into the covers, trying to register where exactly she was. She found her thigh so inched higher. It was seven in the morning and Damon was knocked out sleeping. So, it was the perfect time to ask Caroline.

"Caroline." Elena whispered. Caroline stirred but did not wake. Elena snatched the covers from her head. She still not moved. Elena turned around and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight poor in. Caroline just turned her head and shook off the sunlight. "Vickie, not now. I'm on my period." Elena shook her head from the image and shook Caroline. She woke up with a start and sat up in the bed, staring at Elena. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore a white tank and blue jeans, sandals on her feet.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Damon's birthday is in five days and I have a plan. Do you know any clubs around here that have strippers?"

Caroline cocked her head at Elena and hoped to God that she did not hear what she thought she heard. Clubs…strippers. She was still probably dreaming. Yup, she was still dreaming.

"What do you want with strippers?" Caroline rubbed her ears and ran her fingers through her hair. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, closing her mouth shut. She could feel the nastyness in her mouth. She had stanky bad breath. Caroline could tell.

"I want them to teach me how to dance. It's for Damon's birthday."

Caroline's lips curled into a smile. Ever since they had that foursome, Elena was getting freakier and freakier. Just yesterday, she walked in on them getting it on the counter. Elena had Damon's fingers in her mouth and was sucking on it. Caroline was glad that she walked in the kitchen and they were facing towards her. Her seeing Damon's naked ass was enough.

"You do know that we would have to rent the entire club if you want to do that."

Elena nodded her head and played with the ends of her ponytail. "I know that. But I want him to have his party in a strip club. He'll be twenty-six. I want him to have fun!" Elena exclaimed. She slapped her hand over her mouth when she noticed that she said that a little to loud.

"I also want you to do something else for me…distract Damon today. I'm going shopping to buy pregnancy tests."

Caroline's mouth opened in a wide oh. She began to bounce in the bed. She was so happy for her friends.

"You have the symptoms. You don't need to take the test."

Elena nodded and stood up. She walked towards the door and placed her hand on the door rail, tapping her fingers along it.

"I know. But I want to give him something that will be with him always. Besides this baby in my belly." Elena rubbed her belly and Caroline watched as she did.

It was silent moment between them but it meant so much. It meant a lot.

Elena was in love with Damon and Caroline saw it. Vickie already knew it, they just needed to show the world.

;..;

Two days before…

Damon sat in his living room chair, waiting for Elena to come back. She had left at ten in the morning and hadn't been back since. He even called her cell phone, but it got sent straight to voice mail.

For a split second, he wondered if this was what Stefan thought when Elena was out with him. Did he even wonder about her as he fucked that Bonnie girl of his? He thought about it but knew that he wouldn't get any answers. His brother had called him earlier, asking what was he doing for his birthday. He told him that he wasn't sure. He knew that Caroline had something planned but she wasn't good at keeping secrets. He had been grilling her about it since she rushed to push him out of the house that Sunday morning.

But Caroline avoided the subject and was always gone. Elena was always gone as well, taking Damon's car or sometimes she would go with Caroline and they would leave together and sometimes come back together. Most days.

Damon played with his phone, flipping it upside down. He didn't even stir when it vibrated in his hands. He just simply looked at it and shrugged his shoulders.

It was Jeremy texting him.

_Dude, I just met this hot chick. You think I can invite her over for your birthday party._

Damon looked at the message. Birthday party? So, that's why Elena and Caroline were always leaving.

They were planning.

_Sure. I don't mind. Just be chill iight. My baby momma gonna be there._

He sent the message and sighed in the chair.

He was bored out of his mind and he couldn't believe that he was calling Elena his baby momma. She had the symptoms but he wanted to make sure. As she said, he didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. Plus they could always practice.

But they weren't doing any practicing since last Saturday when Caroline walked in and saw them doing it on the counter.

Damon felt his cock jerk at the thought and Damon quickly thought of something else.

What was the point of starting something up when he couldn't finish it.

Yup. Yup.

His phone vibrated again and he looked down. Stefan was calling him...again.

Damon answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Damon, I have something to say."

"Sure go for it." Damon hoped it was not bullshit because he was already angry from Elena leaving and coming back tired. Not telling him where she was going. He was highly hoping that Elena wasn't playing with Stefan while she left. She was acting very distant lately.

"I'm in love with this girl and I want to be with her but she knows about my past. I don't know what to do."

Damon was shocked and surprised. He never heard Stefan this way since Junior high when that girl dated Stefan to be with Damon. Ha.

"Well, just show her that you have changed." Damon heard the front door open and he stood up to see who it was. It was Elena. She was talking on the phone and laughing. Her hair was wildly and sweat clung to her skin. She had on shorts and a tank with heels. Before Stefan could say anything, Damon hung up. Throwing his phone on the couch.

"Where were you?"

"The club..." Elena turned her back to him and took off her heels. They fell the floor and she sighed with pleasure. They were hurting her feet.

"What club?"

Elena turned to him and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't worry about it." She was trying to change the subject. Damon knew. "It's a project that I'm working on, okay? Now where's my plate of food. Me is hungry."

"I'll make you something." Damon kissed her on her forehead and hoped that she wasn't sleeping with another guy. He knew it was wrong to doubt her but that's how she and him got together. She was with Stefan and slept with him. But that was all passed and Elena loved him. Plus she wouldn't hurt him. She was having his baby and his birthday was in two more days. She wouldn't hurt him.

She'd probably surprise him.

That's what Damon was afraid of most.

The surprise.

;..;

The day of...

Damon was smiling. He was happy and he felt really good.

It was about six in the evening and Jeremy and Stefan were over.

He didn't give two shits about Stefan but he was glad that Jeremy was over.

Elena, Vickie, and Caroline had said something about plans so left.

Damon hoped that Elena wouldn't be gone long. He wanted to spend his birthday with her.

But right now, he could spend it with his buddies.

Stefan was almost drunk and Jeremy and him were getting there.

They had a high tolerance for alcohol.

"So, how's your girlfriend doing?"

Jeremy asked Damon, leaving out her name. Damon had already explained to him about the situation. Not to mention shit to Stefan.

Damon looked at Jeremy. He had changed his chin piercing, it was smaller and sliver. His arms were covered up by a dress shirt.

"She's fine. I haven't hung out with her much. She's been working on a project."

Stefan sat up; he was leaning on the edge of the couch with his beer bottle in his hand. He was shaking it to check if any was inside.

There was none.

"Who's your girl?" Stefan sat up and looked at Damon, his eyebrows rose up and they came together. His expression was hard and set in stone. He hoped his brother was not talking about Elena. Elena was meant for him and him only. They only worked over what happened between them and soon he was going to get back with her. He was just giving her space.

"No one important." Damon shook his head and waited till Stefan turned his attention to something else. Damon shot Jeremy a cold look before shaking his head.

It was said not to mention girlfriends around Stefan.

Damon wasn't ready to tell his brother and he had to make seem like they were talking as friends...friends that fucked and loved each other and could be having a baby together. Yup friends like that.

That was nice!

Jeremy's phone rung and Jeremy placed his empty glass of vodka on the ground to answer it. He slid it open and placed it to his ear.

Damon looked at him. He had been acting weird since yesterday when Caroline pulled Jeremy to the side and they were talking. Damon couldn't hear the conversation because Caroline decided to have it outside so Damon had to stand at the window as they talked. He was mad because he wasn't a very good mouth reader. All he caught was go and there.

"Yeah, it's Jer." Jeremy paused and stood up, knocking over the empty glass and walked over towards the fireplace, leaning against it as he continued to speak into the phone. "Sure. No, I have other plans tonight. Alright bye."

Jeremy slid his phone down and looked at Damon with a smile on his face.

Damon knew that smile. It meant that Jeremy just thought of something that Damon probably wouldn't like.

"What Jeremy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I want to go to a strip club."

Damon shook his head. Elena would have his head.

"No think about it. All of us 'single' guys chilling." Damon could hear the emphasis on single that Jeremy was trying to say.

Damon hated acting 'single' around his brother. He couldn't wait to tell him, to get rid of the secrecy so that Stefan could accept that he was with his ex and love it or hate it. It wasn't going to stop Damon from being with Elena, loving her.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll pay for the lap dance, Damon. It'll be fun. I met my last-last ex at a strip club." Stefan grinned and stood up. He stumbled a little bit but he set himself straight.

"Fine. I'll go but I won't like it." Damon stood up from his drinking chair and dusted himself off, placing his cup on the cart that was on the side of him.

Jeremy began to chuckle.

"Oh, you will...now let's go!"

;..;

The first thing Damon noticed was that all the people he knew was there.

People from work. His old friends and even one of his old exes.

She was standing at the bar and serving drinks. She was smiling and talking with...Caroline.

Jeremy slapped him on the back and so did Stefan.

Everyone in the club turned around and smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Damon." Everyone raised their glasses to him and Damon's lips contorted into a smile. Jeremy was such a trickster.

He walked down the stairs that was leading towards the bar and floor, scanning his eyes Elena. She wasn't among the crowd of people.

People told him happy birthday and tapped him on the shoulder as the music player. He headed over towards the bar, tapping Caroline on the shoulder, pulling her to the side.

"What the fuck is this?" He was mad but he held the smile. He told her before that he didn't want a big party like this. He just really wanted to chill with Elena, popcorn, movies and the such. Not like this. Not at a strip club.

Caroline was smiling. She was beaming with happiness.

"Sorry, but this was Elena's idea not me. We've been planning this for weeks. Just enjoy yourself okay?"

Damon shook his head. He would not.

"Where is she?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"Not telling. Just sit in the middle section and let these bitches in here serve you. I have to check back in with Lexi. I'll see you in a minute." Caroline turned around to walk back to Lexi. They were having an interesting conversation when Damon interrupted them.

Damon grabbed Caroline's arm and she turned around. Now she was getting mad. Couldn't he just enjoy his damn birthday? Goodness.

"How is she? Last time I talked to her, we didn't end on a good note." A person from work passed by him and tapped him on his chest, telling him happy birthday. A dancer was on the side of him, holding him up. The guy was shit-faced drunk. Damon said thank you and turned his attention back to Caroline.

"She's fine and married to a wonderful guy. They have two beautiful kids. Rose and Trevor."

Damon dropped his hold from Caroline's arm and was glad that Lexi had moved on. They were high school sweethearts till Damon decided that his job was a better for him. He left Lexi and never looked back. He regretted most days but never thought about it much. Anna was on his brain after he got the job. That didn't work out to well and now he had Elena.

"Just enjoy yourself. Have fun, okay?"

Damon nodded his head and walked away from Caroline, finding Jeremy and Stefan and a couple of dancers were around the table. They were all wearing black and red and little hats that said Happy Birthday Damon around the rim.

They looked nice.

Jeremy told the girls to step aside as Damon came over. Jeremy stood up and let Damon get in the middle. Jeremy sat back and the girls stood beside Stefan and Jeremy.

Damon realized that the table was a part of the stage.

He looked at Jeremy, asking him why the table was like this. But he was talking to one of the dancers.

Her long crimped hair touched her lower back as she laughed. Her teeth were big and her mouth was wide as she ran her mouth a long Jeremy's jaw. She had nice dark caramel skin that looked well and shined in the strobe lights of the club. Her lace bra was tight and stretching to break as she pushed out her chest to rub all over Jeremy. Damon noticed that Jeremy didn't mean. He had a fetish for chicks with big breasts.

A waitress came over she had the hat tipped further back than the other girls. She was wearing all white. Her hair was brown and light. She looked familiar.

"What would you like?"

Damon had enough to drink and thought about what he wanted. He didn't want to be shit-faced drunk when he saw Elena. He wanted to actually talk to her without slurring. And if Lexi was behind the bar than she would hook him up.

"Just tell the bartender it's me. She got it." the waitress nodded her head and walked away after she stole a quick glance from Stefan.

Damon looked around the place and noticed that there weren't alot of girls. Just enough. He looked up on stage and noticed that it was all in black. Only three poles stood tall. Two in the back and one in the front. He wondered who was giving a dance and hoped that Elena didn't find this cheating. But she threw this so was probably perfectly fine with it.

Damon just needed to chill. He shook off his forming nerves and chilled his breathing. Everything would be alright. He just needed to have fun. It's what Elena planned when she planned the party.

"Here's your drink, sir." The waitress from earlier was back and she placed blue glass in front of him. It had an umbrella in it and it had happy birthday Damon on it. Elena had took this too far but he never felt so loved...in a weird way. He thanked the waitress and she walked away again.

Damon picked up the drink and placed it too his lips, hoping that Lexi hadn't decided to spike the drink. He'd be in trouble. But when he took a drink from the cup, it tasted like...water. Good. He didn't want to be drunk like Stefan.

Damon placed the cup on the table and saw that the lights were dimming, most of the lights were setting themselves on stage. Everyone in the club quieted down as a tall figure stepped out on stage with a microphone in her hand.

Damon noticed it was Vickie. She had the walk that he could tell her apart from anybody.

Vickie came towards the edge of the stage and Damon looked over her outfit. She had on a top black hat that had a red ribbon around the rim. She had a girl like tuxedo that flapped out in the back with fishnets tights and heels. She was smiling, wide and big.

"Hello, bitches and gents. I want to thank you for arriving here. I want to say congratulations to Damon. Today is his twenty sixth birthday and we are celebrating like crazy. We have a surprise from a friend of his. She wanted this to be special and worked really hard on this. I would like to welcome...Katherine." Everyone clapped and Vickie bowed. She stepped off the stage by going around to step down the steps.

Damon wondered who the hell was Katherine. He didn't know any friend named was Katherine. Vickie knew that...unless...she was trying to throw Stefan off.

That was smart.

The lights dimmed even more till it was half dark in the place. The curtain separated.

It was time for the show to begin.

;..;

There were three women on stage.

Two of them wore black and red but the one in the middle, she was wearing just black with a little green. Her face was covered by the darkness of the club but when she stepped forward. Damon knew who she was.

It was Elena.

She had a smirk on her face that Damon knew well. It was the smirk that meant she was thinking something dirty. They had really good sex when she had that smirk. Damon couldn't believe what she had on though. It was green all around the good parts, her breast and her lower body. It was a lace and nearly see-through bra and panty set that spun Damon's dick attention.

He felt drool collecting at the end of his mouth.

She looked so hot.

Elena and the two girls walked up towards their poles. The music started and when Elena rotated her hips and licked her tongue out at him.

Damon felt like he was in heaven.

;..;

_La la la la_  
_ La la la la_  
_ La la la la_

Elena couldn't believe that Damon was actually watching her and not the two girls on the side. The trained professionals. But she had worked days and nights at this. She wanted this perfect for him. She wanted him to brag about it to his friends that Caroline had invited and they didn't show up. She wanted him to be hard and ready to fuck her against the stage when she was done. She never felt so much power on stage.

Elena wondered if this was how they girls on the sides of her felt.

Powered. In control. Dominant. The hottest thang in the room.

Elena felt all of that.

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy_

Elena shook her hips and turned on the pole in front. Her and the girls had the same dances, turning and working the pole. Her leg wrapped around the pole and she brought herself down slowly, letting the music took over her as they said. She just was feeling the music.

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_  
_ So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight_  
_ I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride_

She brought herself back up and she grinded her hips into the pole, her hand grabbing on towards the top. Her other arm hanging by herself. She flipped her hair and turned her back towards the crowd, shaking her ass in Damon's face. She made sure to tell Caroline to tell Jeremy that he got to sit in the middle.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_ Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_  
_ Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_ Only girl in the world_

She bent over and grabbed her both her hands onto the pole, loving how the music was taking over her body, loving that Damon's eyes were on her and her only. She took a deep breath before she slid one leg around the pole and thrusted her hips at it, going around the pole so Damon could see from every angle.

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_  
_ Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_  
_ Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_ Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

She shook her head back and forth and slid down the pole, getting on all fours so she could crawl towards Damon. She flipped her head so her hair would be all wild and crazy as the dancers told her. They told her a lot of things.

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_ Only one_

She crawled towards Damon, licking her full red lips, crawling slowly towards him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stefan. He was watching her. His gaze was settled on her crawling. She glanced over at Jeremy and noticed that he was watching her ever so often but he gaze was focused on the woman beside him. Her hand was sliding down his body. Elena did not want to know where it was going.

So, she focused her attention on Damon, tossing her head and keeping eye contact with him

His eyes were settled on her.

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night_  
_ Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_  
_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_  
_ And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

She stopped in front of him and set herself on the back of her legs, spreading her legs wide as she moved and grinding her lower body and throwing it in his face as her hands rose to touch her body. She slightly closed her eyes and saw through her slits that Damon was watching her. He hands were on the table and balling up into fists. Elena saw that look in his blue eyes, that look that he would give her when he had enough and he wanted to fuck her silly.

Oh yeah!

_Take me for a ride_  
_ Oh baby, take me high_  
_ Let me make you first_  
_ Oh make it last all night_  
_ Take me for a ride_  
_ Oh baby, take me high_  
_ Let me make you first_  
_ Make it last all night_

Elena rubbed her hands all over her body. She started at her core, rubbing herself down there before moving them over and over her stomach to her breast. Her hands rose higher towards her neck and she gripped herself hard before running her hands through her hair, shaking her head around and bending back over towards Damon, coming closer and closer towards his face.

She had a thought that she didn't this in front of Stefan. He would be mad but at the moment she didn't care. She was in love with Damon and she couldn't wait to let him see the test later that she took. She had took three that Sunday morning and they all said she was pregnant. She couldn't wait. She just needed to get this dance out of the way.

Elena licked her now dry lips once more as she brought her mouth towards his ear. She took a deep breath and let it out slow and sexual, the music was toning down now. It was almost the end of the song.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_ Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_  
_ Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_ Only girl in the world_  
_ Like I'm the only one that's in command_  
_ Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_  
_ Only girl in the world_

She stuck out her tongue and licked the edges of Damon's ear. She felt him shiver. She had noticed it out of the corner of her eye.

And the thing sucked, because she was doing it on the side that Stefan was sitting at.

Oh well. Elena wasn't worried about Stefan anymore.

"Happy Birthday Damon." She pulled back and looked him in his eyes, she turned her head to the side before leaning in and planting a hot wet kiss on his lips.

That Damon gladly gave back to her, with tongue and all.

Damon and Elena were lost in each other.

Not caring who was disgusted by it.

Not caring who was enjoying the view of them slipping tongue.

Not even caring that Stefan was sitting right beside them, watching the entire thing with a lost, confused expression on his face.

* * *

Well, wasn't that hot! It's a little steamy in here.

This chapter is part one of two. The next chapter(Amber can BETTA that chapter. Nothing but drama and a hot ass smut scene. Opps Spoiler alert.)

I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it. I had a lot of fun writing it and it only took me two hours to write the rest of this.

DomOx

I would like to give a shout out to** Badboysarebest, Angel's blued girl, Amber TardCake, damvampsal21, Vampgirl 144, jacks-peapod, Very 89, Pandore-3825, KB22, FreaKiki, vampssaywhat, Sophie R565, Stelena4ever, Maiqu...**(These are too the ones that reviewed lately. Thanks it actually means a lot. I actually thought this story wasn't good but thanks for making it your favorites and me your favorite author.)


	24. It's all in the room, part I

If you see any mistakes. They are all mine. This is unbetaed. I haven't let Amber look at it because I want this to be a surprise. This is all what everyone is waiting for.

The second part to Damon's birthday

Song last chapter was Rhianna-Only girl, this chapter is Take if Off by Kesha

* * *

Lexi looked at Caroline. She was wiping down counters and cleaning glasses. She was still waiting for her answer. Earlier, she had asked Caroline if Damon was dating anybody. She wasn't wanting him back. She was just curious. She just wanted to know. It's not like she wanted to get back with him or anything.

Caroline was talking to a brunette next to her. They were holding hands and making kissy faces towards each other. Lexi kind of found it cute and adorable, but annoying.

"Carol, where's my answer?" Caroline scoffed and turned around to face Lexi, an annoyed look on her face. "Don't give me that look. Answer the damn question." Lexi chuckled and placed the glasses she cleaned under the bar.

"Yes, the girl is the one that was dancing in the front on the stage."

Lexi was shocked. Damon didn't seem like the person to want a chick like that. But it had been so long since she last seem him. Oh, well, she was married and had two beautiful kids.

"Caroline, tell Damon I said Happy Birthday." Caroline nodded her head. She'd tell him later. She was hanging with her girl. Vickie tapped Caroline on the shoulder to turn around. Caroline did and mentally reminded herself to ask Damon how was it. She couldn't ask him now.

Elena was pulling him by the collar of his shirt towards the back rooms. She heard Vickie wolf whistle beside her.

Caroline would definitely tell Damon later.

;..;

The music had changed when they entered the room.

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

Elena pushed Damon against the wall. Him kicking the door behind them, resting his hands on her hips so he grind his lower hard body against her tight, soft one.

_When the dark_  
_Of the night comes around._  
_That's the time,_  
_That the animal comes alive._  
_Looking for_  
_Something wild._

Damon was kissing Elena. His tongue was sliding in her mouth, loving how hot she felt and how fucking sexy she looked in her outfit. He just had to have her.

_And now we lookin' like pimps_  
_In my gold Trans-Am._  
_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_  
_In my handbag._

Elena was running her hands all over Damon's body, ripping him out his jeans, loving how _sexy_ she was feeling. Stefan was right there when she told Damon out loud that she wanted to fuck him. Damon held his expression and stood up. Jeremy had got out of the way so Damon could help Elena get down. Elena kissed Damon all behind his ear, her eyes on Stefan, watching as he watched them.

_Got my drunk text on_  
_I'll regret it in the mornin'_  
_But tonight_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_

"I love you in this outfit. I want to rip it so bad." Damon murmured against her skin. Elena titled her head back and wrapped her leg around Damon, moving her lower body against his, gaining a moan from him. She was hitting it just right. "I want to fuck you so bad." Damon pushed the sides of her bra down and left her lips alone to get her breast, laving up her hard erect nipples with his tongue, sucking them into his mouth. Elena opened her mouth and let out a cry, her eyes looking around the room. She noticed they were in one of those private rooms. How they found it? She didn't know but was liking that they were getting freaky on his birthday.

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

"Take me Damon. Fuck me!" She stated. Damon ran his hands down her body, running his fingers through the material. Laying the images that he was receiving in his brain away so he could remember this later. He loved that Elena had came up with this for his birthday and hoped to remind himself that he needed to find out her birthday and give her a special treat. "Damon..." She was whispering his name and loving that it was sending chills down her body. Damon pulled down the material with his fingers and pushed it down her legs. She kicked out of them and it hit the back of the wall.

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

Elena's hands slid down his body and ripped his shirt open. The buttons flying every which way. She ran her nails along his muscular chest and hissed in a breath as she shook, brushing passed his bulge. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed him inside of her. Damon felt the same way. It was something shared between them they just knew.

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

He pushed his pants down his legs along with his boxers. He turned them around and pushed them against the wall. Elena's arms hit the wall with a thump as Damon picked her up and set her legs along his waist. He slid into her wet center with ease.

They both let out groans of pleasure.

Him being inside something so hot and wet.

Her being so tight. It had been so long.

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

"I missed you so much."

Damon sliced back and than sliced forward. Elena's head hit the wall as he did so. Her heels were pressed into his back. She wanted him to go faster and harder. She wanted him to make a home inside of her.

_Lose your mind._  
_Lose it now._  
_Lose your clothes_  
_In the crowd._  
_We're delirious._  
_Tear it down_  
_'Til the sun comes back around._

"I missed you too."

The music was blaring over the heads and Elena couldn't believe what a success this birthday thing turned out to be. She was loving the fact that she did such a good job on the dance and it only took her five days to learn the damn thing. The club only took her one grand to rent with help from Liz, Caroline and money that she stashed away herself she had enough to pay for it. Plus she didn't mind. It was for Damon, her child's father and boyfriend. The love of her lif...

Damon thrusted his hips up. His pelvic bone hitting and rubbing against her sensitive nub. He rubbed against it and it sent her toes curling.

_N-now we're getting so smashed._  
_Knocking over trash cans._  
_Eurbody breakin' bottles_  
_It's a filthy hot mess._  
_Gonna get faded_  
_I'm not the designated_  
_Driver so_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_

"So tight...love me inside of you."

Elena nodded her head and whispered Damon to bite her. He did so and she moaned out loud. His hands ran up and down her arms and she bit her lip, muffling the moan knowing how loud she could get. But she couldn't help it and was glad that the music was playing. No one would be able to hear her.

"Love you inside of me." She replied back and he fucked her harder and faster. It had been so long and hard for them both.

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

"Only me?" Damon asked her and Elena nodded her head. Damon thrusted into her harder, sliding one of his hands down as he fucked her to play and flick her clit. "Tell me!" He demanded.

Elena wasn't sure where this Damon was coming from but she was loving it. Loving that he was hers and she was his. They were one complete puzzle that fit together. They came in throes of passion and they were coming again. Never getting bored, never getting tired. The passion would always be there. Never forced. Never stripped away.

"Only you, Damon..." She broke her sentence and wondered if she should tell him that she was pregnant. She took five tests to prove it. He had a right to know so wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth to speak but he picked her up off the wall and walked backwards, successfully, towards the couches.

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

They fell back against the couches and Elena steadied herself as her walls throbbed around him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and balanced herself as she went up and down along his cock. Damon threw his head back to meet the couches and his entire body shuddered.

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oooh._

"I love you, Elena." Damon shouted out. His breaths were quick and fast and he felt the pressure in his cock build up.

"I love you too, Damon..." Elena shouted out. Her breaths were quick and fast and she felt the pressure deep inside her womb. She was about ready to blow.

She opened her mouth to let out a scream, the music was fueling her and than somebody opened the door and she heard a gasp and something fall to the floor. Elena bent backward as she rode Damon. Damon shifting towards the right to see who it was to open the door. Didn't they see Elena pull Damon towards the backrooms?

It was Stefan.

He was standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

He opened his mouth to speak but Elena let out a loud moan instead.

;..;

Stefan was shocked and stunned by what he was looking at. He couldn't believe this was happening. How dare his brother fuck his ex? She was his. All his.

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and stood there still, before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He didn't want anybody else walking in like he just did.

The sad thing was that Elena was clearly naked and sitting on his brother's dick. Which meant that Damon popped her cherry too.

Shit and Stefan wanted to do it..

Fuck.

"I would ask what you are doing but that sounds like a stupid question right now. Doesn't it?" He scowled at them both and Elena fixed herself, sighing in annoyance before getting off of Damon and sitting on the side of him. Fixing herself to look presentable. Damon did the same. He rolled his eyes and mumbled. Stefan didn't catch it. He was still too shocked at seeing Elena on stage,dancing and then in a private room with his brother.

Damon pulled his boxers back up along with his pants and zipped it up, not even bothering to fix the buckle. He sat next to Elena and pulled her closer. She rested head head on his shoulder.

"Hey, can you pass Elena's underwear over here?" Stefan turned around and looked down, noticing Elena's underwear, it was wet and he felt anger run through him. Stefan picked it up with a pinch of his fingers. Elena caught them in mid-air and quickly slid into them, not wanting to see her goodies.

"What the fuck is this? I told you to stay away from her Damon" Stefan's voice was rising and he was hating the fact that Elena was just sitting there bored. Like he did something wrong.

All he did was walk in on his brother and his ex fucking.

"Okay, but she's not yours. She's not a fucking toy. Elena, are you a toy?" Damon turned towards Elena and she shook her head no.

"So, what? You just decide to fuck my brother on his birthday, giving him a lap dance in front of me just to piss me off? How does it feel that you lost your virginity to a womanizer?"

Elena shook her head and began to laugh. This was it. Now or never.

"Stefan, you're an idiot. I've been fucking Damon since the day I found out you were cheating on me with that Bonnie slut and me and him are dating." She paused and tapped her finger against her chin. Oh, wait. If she told him this. He would snap. Oh well. "I'm pregnant with his kid too."

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry if the lyrics were too long? I wanted a break between the sex scenes. It felt really well.

I will continue on next chapter. That will be unbetaed. And I finally made a decision and all of you will flame me.

Hint: Bonnie will not lose her baby. (I will explain next chapter why)Bonnie will make an appearance soon.

I hope Stefan finding out was enough to satisfy ya'll.

DomOx


	25. It's all in the room, part II

Gosh, I have a decision. Should I end it here and forget Bonnie's plan. Not sure. Should I be that mean? Lol

DomOx

_

* * *

Stefan was shocked and stunned by what he was looking at. He couldn't believe this was happening. How dare his brother fuck his ex? She was his. All his._

_Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and stood there still, before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He didn't want anybody else walking in like he just did._

_The sad thing was that Elena was clearly naked and sitting on his brother's dick. Which meant that Damon popped her cherry too._

_Shit and Stefan wanted to do it.._

_Fuck._

_"I would ask what you are doing but that sounds like a stupid question right now. Doesn't it?" He scowled at them both and Elena fixed herself, sighing in annoyance before getting off of Damon and sitting on the side of him. Fixing herself to look presentable. Damon did the same. He rolled his eyes and mumbled. Stefan didn't catch it. He was still too shocked at seeing Elena on stage, dancing and then in a private room with his brother._

_Damon pulled his boxers back up along with his pants and zipped it up, not even bothering to fix the buckle. He sat next to Elena and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Hey, can you pass Elena's underwear over here?" Stefan turned around and looked down, noticing Elena's underwear, it was wet and he felt anger run through him. Stefan picked it up with a pinch of his fingers. Elena caught them in mid-air and quickly slid into them, not wanting him to see her goodies._

_"What the fuck is this? I told you to stay away from her Damon" Stefan's voice was rising and he was hating the fact that Elena was just sitting there bored. Like he did something wrong._

_All he did was walk in on his brother and his ex fucking._

_"Okay, but she's not yours. She's not a fucking toy. Elena, are you a toy?" Damon turned towards Elena and she shook her head no._

_"So, what? You just decide to fuck my brother on his birthday, giving him a lap dance in front of me just to piss me off? How does it feel that you lost your virginity to a womanizer?"_

_Elena shook her head and began to laugh. This was it. Now or never._

_"Stefan, you're an idiot. I've been fucking Damon since the day I found out you were cheating on me with that Bonnie slut and me and him are dating." She paused and tapped her finger against her chin. Oh, wait. If she told him this. He would snap. Oh well. "I'm pregnant with his kid too."_

~ . ~

Stefan was even more stunned than before. He couldn't believe what Elena had told him. He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to throw up but he couldn't. He wanted to talk to Elena without his brother here but he knew that Damon would never leave her side. So, Stefan would have to deal with it even though he didn't want to.

Then what she said finally hit him. She was pregnant with his kid...his brother's kid.

"You're pregnant with his kid? Are you out of your mind?" He screamed at Elena. She rolled her eyes and stood up, facing Stefan. It was time for her to face the music.

"I am out of my mind. I'm in love." Elena sighed with relief. "I thought I was in love with you, but that was a lie. You were the first guy that came along. But I thank you for showing me what an asshole was like. Now I get to appreciated a real guy." Elena smiled and turned towards Damon. He was watching them and smiling at her. His heart was skipping so fast he thought that he was going to pass out. But he couldn't, he had a nice view of her back side.

Yeah, real nice.

"You're in love with him? Are you fucking stupid? He doesn't love you. Only using you to get back at me for sleeping with Anna." Stefan leaned to the side and glared at Damon before glancing back at Elena.

"Now you admit it." Elena stepped back and rose up her hand. She looked at him hard before slapping her hand, hard across his face.

Stefan turned his head and stumbled back. The force of the slap brought him to his knees.

"I actually believe that Damon was the cheater, but it's all you. Why don't you tend back to your pregnant girlfriend?"

Stefan shook his head no. He couldn't. He loved Elena. Couldn't she see this?

"I dumped her, Elena. I love you. You could have least given me another chance. I just needed to work some things. I worked everything out. I _need_ you." His eyes were starting to water. He grabbed her hands and pressed it to his heart. His heart was beating fast. He didn't want to lose her.

Elena felt his heart. It wasn't in sync with hers like Damon's. When they laid together, her heart beat with his. Her heart never beat like that with Stefan. He was not hers and she was never in love with him. She pulled her hands back and shook her head.

"To work something out is to talk it out with that person, not fuck someone else. When I slept with Damon. I lost my virginity to him. I never felt so scared in life. Not because I felt guilty but because I never felt so _alive_. I still feel that way, so don't start this shit with me."

Stefan bit his lip. He turned around and faced the wall. He took a deep breath. He grabbed Elena's arm so quickly that she didn't even feel the back of the wall till Stefan was in her face. He spread her legs with his thigh. His hands were on the either side of her head. Damon was getting up, rushing over towards Elena.

"You _will_ love me." Stefan mumbled to Elena. He stepped back and slapped her the same way that she did him.

Elena's face fell to the side and she hit the ground, passed out cold.

Damon rushed out towards Stefan and grabbed him by his collar. He turned him around and hit him square in the jaw. Stefan fell back and hit the wall, all he saw was Damon's fist hitting him in his face.

~ . ~

Caroline wasn't sure where the commotion had come from but when the music suddenly stopped playing. She heard loud noises, mostly was glass being broken. She heard it and wondered where it had come from. All the dancers had stopped dancing and the people that were paying them, stopped looking. All they could hear was such loud noise that seemed to be getting louder and louder and Caroline wondered where the fuck it was coming from.

Her and Vickie held hands tight, walking behind the stage to find the private rooms. Jeremy and Lexi followed behind her, all four of them were wondering where the noise was coming from. They stepped closer and closer towards the back rooms. They all seen Elena pull Damon back there so were highly hoping that they were doing it hard core but Caroline, Vickie, and Jeremy knew that Elena was pregnant so they wouldn't. They were only checking the private rooms first because Lexi saw Stefan go back there.

They crept up closer to a private room with a black door. The sounds were loud and all you heard were cursing and glass being more broken. Caroline reached out to open the door and she turned the knob. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Everyone couldn't believe what they saw.

Damon was on top of Stefan, grabbing him by the collar punching his face in. Elena's head was on the couch but she was passed out cold. Her arms were draped by her sides. All four of them stepped inside of the room and ran to Elena's side. Caroline and Vickie separated hands and looked at Elena. She was still in the same outfit from earlier. They moved her hair out of the way and saw that there was a big hand print on her cheek.

"You son of a bitch!" Vickie screamed out loud. Damon stopped punching Stefan and kicked him to the side, his body rolled over as his hands covered his face.

Damon walked over to Vickie and the crowd around Elena pulled back as Damon picked her up, placing her into his arms.

Her arm draped around his neck and the other cradled to her stomach. Jeremy walked by Damon's side and looked at him. Damon's cheek was red, probably if Stefan had punched him back. Who knew? Jeremy placed his hand on Damon's shoulder and Damon turned to face Jeremy.

"What happened?"

Vickie, Caroline and Lexi stood up to look at the mess of the room.

Everything was ripped. Pillows were everywhere, feathers from the pillows were placed around the room in random spots, most of them were floating around the room. One tiny couch was turned over and Stefan was laying beside it. His hand was on his face and his back was shaking, small tears were falling from his face.

When Damon didn't answer. Jeremy asked again. He wanted to know, because his first thought was Stefan found out, attacked Elena and all four of them walked in on Damon beating the shit out of his brother.

"Me and Elena were getting busy. Stefan walked in. They argued and she hit him. He grabbed her and hit her. She fell out and I jumped on him. I couldn't stop hitting him, every punch was for Elena."

Damon looked down at Elena and wondered if she was okay. She was breathing, he could see the rise and fall of her chest.

"Let's get her out of here. We need to check to see if she still is pregnant." Caroline stated as she turned towards the door, people were starting to head in the room, wondering what the heck was going on.

"She still is. He just slapped her. Nothing major." Damon ran his finger down her cheek before kissing her cheek. He turned his back to Caroline and Vickie, walking out of the room so he could go to the main floor.

Caroline and Vickie followed after him, trailing behind him like as if he had a big secret and they wanted to know all already. Jeremy stayed in the room. He walked over towards Stefan, rolling him over so he could look into Stefan's beat up eyes.

He leaned down and pressed his shoe into Stefan's chest.

"I don't understand what's you're fucking problem, but fucking fix it. Elena doesn't give two shits about you. She's with Damon now. Get with it. You do this shit again and I won't fucking stop Damon. Heck I'll even let him kill you, but you're his brother and I can't let Damon fall like that. He has a girlfriend and a kid to worry about."

Jeremy pressed his shoe harder into Stefan's chest. He coughed up blood and it ran down his lips as his chest vibrated with laughter. His laughter left his mouth as easily as his blood did.

"What's so funny about me threatening you, Salvatore?"

Stefan chuckled and began laughing loud like a mad man. He finally spoke when Jeremy pressed a little bit harder than last time.

"They won't last long. Since I know, she'll get bored and come back to me. I know she only did it just to spite me."

Jeremy shook his head. He was wrong.

But instead of calling him out on that, he just shook his head and punched Stefan in the face harder than Damon ever did, knocking Stefan out cold. He took his shoe off of Stefan's chest and left the room.

Stefan's words in the back of his mind.

~ . ~

Elena felt something cold on her face when she woke up. She opened her eyes slightly and realized that it was Caroline pressing a towel filled with ice to her cheek. Elena struggled to get up but Caroline pushed her back down, instead of fighting she looked around where she was.

She was back home at the boarding house in the living room. The fireplace was going and she saw a tall blonde on the phone in front of the fireplace. She was talking on the phone to someone about something deep that Elena couldn't hear, like she cared. She was still going over it in her head that Stefan had slapped her and his words before he did.

_"You will love me." _

Elena couldn't get those words out of her head and she couldn't believe Stefan would think like that. She was madly in love with Damon and she wasn't going to give that up because of Stefan trying to scare her and she wasn't going to run back to anybody but Damon. She was having his kid and they were going to live happy ever after, no matter what anybody else told them or her. She wasn't going to listen to them because they, Stefan mostly, didn't know what he was talking about. He was probably just made that Elena gave her 'purity' to someone else that wasn't him. His brother no less.

But Elena truly loved Damon, he was always on her mind. Even when they were together, she thought about him and wondered about him, worried about him too. Most of her thoughts were negative and she hated that she thought that way. Her mother raised her to think negative but Damon was showing her that she could think positive and enjoy her positive thoughts if needed and or wanted. That's why she was in love with Damon. He was always there for her and the funny thing was when she told him that night not to long ago that she never had a job in her life. When she was ready too, Stefan didn't want her to work, Damon laughed and told her that she could do whatever she wanted to do. He was going to support her the whole way. It warmed her heart and even though that he was a vagina doctor. Elena would still be supportive. They both knew how it felt to be cheated on.

Elena respected that and he did too. They held on to each other a little longer than usual.

Caroline pulled back from holding onto the towel and Elena took over, by pushing it a little harder into her skin to make sure that she the swelling in her cheek was slowing down.

The tall blonde got off the phone and turned to face Elena. Elena realized who it was. It was Lexi, the bartender and Damon's ex. Caroline had explained it to her while she had practiced with the dancers.

She looked pretty and Elena didn't realize that he was into yellow-heads as her mother used to call it, but it didn't matter now since he was with her and madly in love with her.

"Where's Damon?"

Elena asked as she sat up on the couch that she had been lying on. That was her first notice, her second notice was that she was in a black robe. It wasn't hers, must have been Caroline's. Oh well. She felt comfortable.

"He's in the kitchen, drinking. He didn't want to do it in front of you."

Elena nodded her head and stood up, taking the towel with her, holding it to her face as she walked into the kitchen. Damon was leaned against the counter, he was shirtless and he was drinking back heavily.

But as soon as Elena walked into the kitchen, he placed the cup down and walked over to her, taking the towel from her hands and kissing her healing cheek. He kept kissing it, mumbling if she was okay. Elena nodded her head again and Damon stopped kissing her. She could smell the vodka on his breath, but he didn't seen drunk.

"Thank God your okay. I thought I would have to take you to the hospital. I was getting really worried. You've been out for three hours."

Elena let out a breath and walked up to Damon, wrapping her arms around Damon. She ran her hands up and down his back and rested her chin on his chest as she looked at him.

"Happy twenty sixth birthday, Damon."

Damon kissed Elena on her forehead and shook his head.

"My birthday ended two minutes ago." He laughed and she chuckled, rubbing her hands down his back to rest in his jean back pockets.

"Doesn't matter, it's your birthday still to me. I have more presents. I gave you the dance, then we have amazing sex but we didn't finish. Stupid Stefan."

"I'm so sorry about that asshole, baby. I beat him up really bad. Vickie and Jeremy took him to the hospital. I can't believe that he hit you."

Elena smiled and kissed Damon on his chin.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, plus don't let one little thing ruin your birthday, okay?" Damon took a deep inhale and let it out. She was right.

"Wait, the rest of my birthday presents. I thought you telling Stefan that you were pregnant was a present."

Elena shook her head.

"It was for you. Not him. I don't give a shit about Stefan. All I'm worried about is this baby in my belly and the love of my life."

He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close into him. He rested his chin on her head as she rested her head on his chest. He rocked them back and forth.

"Me too, honey."

_And I'll do anything to protect you, Elena. I love you that much_, he thought.

* * *

~I'm not sure how this chapter played out so I hope it went well~

Everything is out, finally. Yes! Next chapter will probably take a while to post because I have to plan it out with Amber. She's my BETA. She's awesome. I have a new story called Just the way you are, check that out please. I'll update tomorrow or later on tonight after To love a monster.

~waits for the reviews~

DomOx


	26. Plans

Sorry it took so long. I hope this makes up for the delay.

* * *

**One month after his birthday**

"You look beautiful in that purple dress of yours. I can't wait to go home and rip it off." He licked his bottom lip and Elena felt heat rising in her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Damon would say that across the table while Caroline and Vickie were with them But he had whispered it to her. Caroline and Vickie were in deep conversation, talking about things that Elena was glad she didn't hear. She only heard one word and it pulled her away from the conversation.

"Damon, they'll hear." Elena blushed even more as Caroline and Vickie turned to look at them both.

Caroline had on light red lipstick, she was puckering her lips together and looking at them. She had on a emerald dress that stopped at her thighs, there was a split in the middle. Vickie had on no makeup and had her hair straight and neat as Damon's. She was wearing a white shirt and a tie suit, she had her jacket over the back of her chair and she word black heels that fit well with her slacks. She had ordered two sets of ribs like Damon had except she was finished with hers. Damon still one one rib left, his mashed potatoes were on his fork. He was feeding it to Elena. She leaned forward and took it into her mouth, twirling her tongue around her mouth to get off the remaining pieces that she had forgotten. Vickie had got a rise at work and she was the official manger that worked at The Grill. The other one quit to work somewhere else or moved away, who knew. Vickie had decided to take all of them out and to get them out of the house.

They were having a wonderful time and were enjoying themselves.

Caroline and Vickie were talking dirties under their breath while Damon and Elena played footsie under the table.

A candle were between each candle. It was beautiful, the music was playing softly through out the restaurant.

"How is everything?" Vickie pointed at Elena as she wolfed down the salad that was in front of her along with the one of the ribs that she had stolen and two pieces of bread from earlier.

"Good. I'm having a good time. Thank you for taking me out to this place. I love it." Elena smiled and looked around the restaurant, her eyes were gleaming.

"You're welcome, honey. I know what to go swimming." Vickie sighed and toyed with her wine, picking it up and swirling it around in the tall slender glass.

"We can. I know this place that stays open at night." Caroline chimed in as she looked at Elena's plate. She pouted and gave her sad puppy face. She licked her lips and reached out for one. She was so close until Elena slapped her hands away. She picked up her plate and inched away from Caroline. She was growling.

"Mine. Don't share." Elena sounded like a caveman as she placed the plate down and picked up her fork, shoving forkfuls of the salad into her mouth while staring at Caroline.

"Pregnancy is making you crazy. I really just wanted this." Caroline snatched both of the pieces of bread and placed them onto her plate. "Sucker." She bit into one and bounced around in her seat.

"You suck." Elena stopped shoving her face and dropped her fork. Damon leaned forward and picked off the pieces of lettuce that didn't make it into her mouth.

Caroline smiled.

"I lick, get it right." She giggled and Vickie giggled along with her.

"But seriously, I know a place but it's probably freezing since it's so cold outside."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care. He didn't want to go anyway.

He really wanted to play with Elena at home by themselves. Every since he found out she was pregnant, she couldn't get off of him. He'd be asleep and he would wake up with his penis in her mouth. Or most times he would be taking a shower and hear the door open. Elena would come in naked and step into the shower, washing herself off in front of him, wearing that smelled that he loved so much that he couldn't get enough of it. He would attack her and push her up against the cold tile wall and ravage her. Elena's moans would be so loud that Caroline and Vickie could hear them all the way down the hall.

A lot of things had changed. Vickie had moved in, renting out her apartment to stay with them. Caroline had asked them one night while they were out to dinner. Caroline and Vickie had came back with Vickie's bags walking in on Damon and Elena on the couch. Elena was spread wide before Damon as he devoured her. Vickie and Caroline just walked past them like nothing and went upstairs. Damon had shrugged his shoulders and continued pleasing Elena. She was lost in her only little world to realize what happened. Jeremy had a new girlfriend. She was the girl from the club, her name was Bree and she had really big lips and teeth with sexy full lips. She was tall and had curly hair. Damon and Elena had visited Jeremy and since Damon having a key to his house, just walked in, walking in on Jeremy having the best time of his life with Bree on her knees in front of him sucking him off. It was something that excited Elena and as soon as they got home, she jumped him. They made loved and screwed each other's brains out till they couldn't move or Elena was knocked out sleeping.

But everything was going great; Stefan had went somewhere. No one knew where he vanished too. Isobel had called Elena three days ago and told her that she decided not to come down. She wanted to enjoy her life with John, Elena's real dad, before letting them both see each other. Elena was glad. She didn't want anymore drama added to what was going on. She was pregnant and didn't want to lose the baby.

"Well, I'm going to the swimming pool. You losers can go home. Caroline want to come?" Caroline nodded her head and grinned. She had a image of Vickie dressing in swimming trucks. Vickie was starting to dress as a man and Caroline found it funny, but it was cute how demanding Vickie was.

"Well, us losers are going home. I wish to sit next to the fireplace next to my boyfriend and talk." Elena picked up the water in front of her and finished off the rest of it. Damon watched as the liquid fell down her throat. It was like a clear image of him down her throat as she worked those tight throat muscles of hers around him, bringing him to climax. Damon shivered at the image and bit his lip.

He took out his phone and quickly typed a message to Elena, chewing on his bottom lip.

He sent it to her.

Elena jumped in her seat as Vickie called over the waiter, raising her hands.

Elena dug in her dress and pulled out her phone. It was a message from Damon. She checked to see what it read.

I want rip that dress off of you so bad

Elena looked at the message. She bit her lip and looked at Damon, giving him a wink.

Take me home NOW and you will.

She sent the message and breathed in a sigh when the waiter had finally came over. Damon received the message and stared at the message. He exited out of the message and stood up, placing his phone back into his dress pants. He dug in his other pocket and pulled out a two hundred dollar bills. He threw it on the table and Elena stood up as well. Vickie looked at them confused.

"What's going on?" Caroline and Vickie asked in unison.

Elena made a circle with her fingers and than stuck out her pointer finger with the other and stuck them together, smiling. Damon grabbed her hand and they practically ran out of the restaurant.

Leaving a disgusted Vickie and a happy Caroline behind.

~ . ~

Bonnie called Stefan for the sixteen time, wondering what the heck was going on. He wasn't answering, not answering at all. She was depressed and wished that she could hear his voice even though she wanted nothing to do but hear his voice before she left. She decided that it was stupid to bother someone's else. Her sister Lucy had called her last month and told her what was going on. She saw Stefan there, Bonnie had showed a picture to her, and he had got beat up by this other guy for hitting his girlfriend. Bonnie didn't want that around her baby. She wanted more than that. She didn't want to have to count on some guy that she was obsessed with and he beat her. He snapped once and if he snapped once than he can snap again.

She didn't want that. She was just going to have his kid and live on as her mother had before leaving her with her grandmother Shelia.

She got voice-mail again and this time instead of hanging up she left a message.

"Stefan, it's me. Bonnie. I have decided that I won't bother with you anymore. I'm going to move on with my life and not look back. You hurt me and used me and I won't let your absence affect how our child is going to come out. Just next time that you decided to cheat...wear a condom." Bonnie let out faint smile before hanging up the phone. She called Lucy and told her that she was ready to be picked up. Lucy told her okay and that she was going to be ready in a minute.

Bonnie hung up the phone and threw her phone down. She picked up a big dictionary that she had on her bookshelf and slammed it hard on the phone. She needed to start over with her life and not worry anymore.

Stefan was the past and the baby in her belly was the future.

Bonnie picked up the book again and slammed the book hard against the cracked screen of her phone. It was crazy to do this but she didn't want the same number were Stefan could contact her. After what he said, she couldn't have that in her life. No plan. No Stefan. Just pure happiness.

_"No we are not. I don't want to be with you Bonnie. I hate the fact that your having my kid. I hate the fact that I have to fuck you. I don't know why you dressed up. This is a break up dinner and you ain't getting no break up sex. This and us is over. You pushed it too far. Least a dumb hoe, knows that she needs birth control. Gosh, Bonnie I'm in love with Elena. You were the girl with the tight pussy and the quick fix."'_

Bonnie shook her head and kept hitting the phone till it was tiny pieces. She didn't want to worry about it anymore.

She stopped and left the book on the phone. She sat down on the couch beside the broken tiny phone and sighed with happiness. Something off her lifted and she felt better.

It was time for her to move on and she would start over, nothing was going to hold her back from her life, except for Stefan. She would always have him with her and Bonnie kinda hated that but she was going to love their child. No matter what...

Slow clear tears ran down her eyes before she cried out in fury. She jumped to stand and looked around her living room, she wanted something to throw. She wasn't sure where the quick emotion change was coming from but she was tired of being screwed over by countless guys. She was tired of getting things out of it that she didn't need. She was with child and wasn't doing this alone. She was so young and had a life of her own before she fucked Stefan. He ruined it all for her. With that thought, Bonnie grew even madder and she tossed over the coffee table that was in front of her and watched it hit the wall ahead. She stormed all over the place and trashed everything, ripping what she could to shreds and if she couldn't rip it, she burned it, throwing it outside in her front lawn to burn. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and snatched off the sheets and took off clothes that she wore for him. She had on a yellow sundress and it became even brighter as the fire she started licked up and out over her yawn in a tiny pile that she had created with everything that she was throwing out.

She threw things that he had given her. The fucking bastard.

**Notes. Cards. Teddy Bears. Necklaces. Jewelry.**

She stood there and watched it burned.

Something inside of her snapped as she watched the flames.

Fuck what she was thinking earlier. If Stefan was going to ignore her than she was going to fuck up his life. She showered him with kindness and he treated her like shit. Oh hell nah.

She was going to have her revenge.

She wasn't going to take it out on the girl that he loved. The one called Elena. She probably didn't love him back, maybe. Bonnie would have to see. But she was going to take everything out on Stefan.

Her pain and hurt.

Stefan deserved everything that she was planning on throwing at him.

She just wished she hadn't broken her phone.

She could have called Lucy and told her that she was not going anywhere. If Stefan wanted to cheat and lie and fuck people over. Than Bonnie might as do it as well to him, but way worse.

A cruel smile came to her lips as the flame rose higher in the sky.

* * *

How was that for my comeback? I want to thank AmberTardCake

I hope the ending didn't get to confusing. I wanted to get rid of Bonnie but than Stefan's punishment isn't over with yet. I'm not through with him.

**Check out my new story; Just the way you are, if you haven't already.(The more reviews, the faster I update) I heard that somewhere. I don't know.

* * *

**

Thoughts for a new story I thought about today:

Damon is king of vampires and is looking for a new queen to rule beside him. So he goes from Italy, his hometown, to Mystic Falls, hearing that two beautiful twins live there under the watchful eye of his right hand woman, Isobel. So he goes and visits, meeting Katherine first, discovering that she is just like him. But when he sets his eyes on Elena.

He gets obsessed and possessive, pushing Katherine aside to chase after Elena.

Accept Elena wants nothing to do with vampires, not matter how attractive or sexy they are...

~What you think?~ I also want a co-writer on this if you think this is a great idea. I've tried it before and will think it will fantastic


	27. Stalking in the happiness, part I

I was going to post this half as new story. This part is part two of Paging Dr. Salvatore. I hope you like. I thought and thought about what to have next and since Elena and Damon never finished last time they were written to have sex. I decided. They have sex this time. This chapter and everything after it is Part two of Paging Dr. Salvatore. I do warn ahead of time jumps and rape. Might be character death. I won't tell who. Only Amber will know. I think she does know.  
Enough with the rambling, on with the story

* * *

Bonnie was taking her time with doing things of the sort. People, neighbors of hers had drove by watching the flame rise higher and higher. It was crazy even for Bonnie, but at that moment, right then and there she hadn't of cared. She wanted payback because of Stefan hurting her. She wanted Stefan to feel something, something inside of him that broke. She wanted to cause Stefan pain, but she really wasn't sure how. She was going to cause him pain. She knew where he lived and where he worked, but she wanted to hit him were it hurt. She would have to wait or she could figure out where he hung out.

It was time for stalking.

Her sister said that she would help. Bonnie loved stalking.

It's how she got Stefan's attention in the first place.

~ . ~

Damon pushed Elena onto the bed and placed kisses all over her body, breaking her in to what they used to do before she stopped having sex with him all together. Her hands were in his shoulders as she ripped off his coat, taking in everything that was him. His tongue, his hot lips that was trying to suck her into him.

"Elena, so hot in this dress."

Elena nodded her head and pushed his coat off his arms, letting it bunch at his back as he kissed her down her body, licking around her collar dropping his arms so he could take off his coat. Her hands went down towards his dress pants and she got him out of it, pushing his boxers and pants down his legs. His hands went to her ass and he slapped against it, moaning in her mouth as she rubbed herself all over him. Her cool breath was running past his ear lobe and he shivered, letting it pull him more deeper into the kiss that he broke to kiss down her body.

He pulled her dress down her body, ripping at the material so he could kiss her, his hot tongue leaving a wet trail down her body.

"Damon..." She gasped as he found her belly button and tongued it for a bit, laving it up before he went on his knees and spread her legs apart. She was wearing a thong and Damon found it funny and sexy. She was still trying to wear them even though she would be bloated and bigger in four months.

He pulled the black thong to the side and leaned forward, using his other hand to take off his pants. He got them off his ankles and flatten his tongue. He flatten it and ran it along her clit. He lapped at it and Elena groaned out in frustration. She ran her hands down her body to grab at his hair, bending her legs at the knee, spreading them further apart before she laid them completely down still bent. She arched her back and pulled Damon's hair as he licked her up. His fingers holding the thong to the side.

"Damon...inside me now." She said in heavy breaths. Damon gave her one last lick before he crawled back up her body and positioned himself at her entrance. He didn't even give her time before he rammed himself inside of her.

Elena arched her back off the bed and let out a loud cry, thrashing her head lightly from side to side as Damon hovered over her, balancing himself over her small frame as he entered her again and again.

"God, you feel so good."

He said to her. His breath was cool against her face as she turned to look at him. Her hand was still in his hair and she pulled at it, letting him know to go faster. Her other hand was tearing at the covers.

His hands turned into face as Elena raised her legs up and spread them into a wide V. He wiped his face off on Elena's shoulder from the sweat and took a deep breath. He pounded her in push-up position. Elena inched her hips in a weird angle so he could brush up against her g-spot as he fucked her.

"Damon...I can't...so...close..." Elena sat up and pushed Damon's head down as she began to throw her hips back at him.

It began like a dance.

He threw it at her.

She let out a loud cry.

She threw it at him.

He grunted and angled them differently, hitting it from all angles.

They rolled over.

She on top as if she pounced on top of him.

Her hand had fell from his hair and rested on his chest. Her other hand was on his breast and he stayed within her as she cocked her head to the side to stare at him. Her brown eyes were filled with lust and other things that he couldn't describe.

It was just all mixed together to make them do this.

Fuck each others brains out.

"I'm going to make you pop."

Elena opened her eyes when she said the word pop. She grinned and set her herself back not to lean to far back. She didn't want to hurt the baby.

Damon closed his eyes on a sigh and bit his lip. He let out a loud moan, mumbling things that Elena couldn't here.

She held herself up by lifting herself just a bit as she rotated herself in a circular motion.

Damon let out a exhausted breathe as if he was holding it in. Elena chuckled and threw her head back and forward, riding him with so much force that it rocked Damon like a cradle.

"Shit...Elena." His hands went to her hips and he looked at her. She looked at him, holding her gaze.

Elena held his and looked into his deep blue eyes.

Damon held his gaze just as tight and stared into her brown eyes.

"Damonnnn..."

A smirk formed on her face and he held it there as he bent his legs at the knee and thrust forward and upward, hitting against her sensitive well used nub and her g-spot, hitting it deeper than before.

A grunt passed his lips.

A moan passed hers.

He came within her making them one.

She came around him, losing control of her body as her body humped against him, making them tired and content.

Elena's body stilled and she crashed down upon him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Heavy breaths came from them both as they tired to calm down their racing hearts.

It was moments later when Damon spoke first. He rolled over on his side and Elena looked into his eyes. She was smiling.

He was grinning, it was a huge smile that went from cheek to cheek.

"That was amazing." Elena placed her hand over her heart.

"I know. Two people like us make things like that." He said cocky and arrogantly as he pulled Elena closer to him. He was still inside of her.

Elena slapped his chest.

"You're so cocky." She raised her eyebrow. "I like that." she kissed him. "I really like that. " she kissed him.

He kissed her back.

"Wanna go again, Elena?" He broke the kiss and ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Maybe. I am in the mood, but then let's rest. I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack."

Damon smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm good like that. I bring people to their knees."

Elena coyly smiled and unwrapped her legs from under him. Damon rolled on his back and slid out from under him as she scooted down towards his hardening member.

"You bring me to my knees baby."

She wrapped her tight lips around his shaft and Damon sighed into his pillows.

He was in love with this and with her.

~ . ~

A couple of days later...

Bonnie followed him everywhere that he went.

He must have gotten the message that she was leaving and he seemed pretty happy about it. She sunk in the back of the class while he taught and he seemed happier. There was even another nerdy looking girl in her seat and it angered Bonnie. But she did nothing to show it. She watched Stefan with her eyes and patted her stomach as she sat in the back of the class. He wouldn't notice her here.

As soon as the bell ranged, Bonnie zoomed out of there so fast that she had to throw up afterwards. School ended three hours after that and she went back home with her sister. She had to stay with her sister. She had moved out of the house she was staying in. She didn't want to be there anymore.

Now, Bonnie was in her car, driving around town as she saw Stefan walk out of the store. He looked around before crossing the street, passing directly in front of Bonnie's sister's car. She ducked her head low as he passed. He went towards his car and got inside. He started the engine and took off.

She started her car up and took off, following behind Stefan.

Her music was turned up low and everytime he stopped at a light. She grew anxious. She didn't want Stefan knowing to soon that she his crazy pregnant ex was following him, plus she got to see all the things that he did.

It was quite fun actually.

She whispered as she took off down the road after Stefan when the light turn green.

She laughed as she drove.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's a reason. All the drama stuff isn't happening till chapter 30.

I hope you like this chapter.

I started two new stories.

Just the way you are " All human (No Katherine. Rated M)

Duality in the moon" Vampires/Human (Yes Katherine. AU! Rated M)

Check them out. I even finished a smut short story. It's called Succubus. (Rated M.)


	28. Stalking in the happiness, part II

Sorry for it being short.

Next chapter is office smut.

Maybe some chick on chick and some Bonnie and Stefan

* * *

~Two Months later~

Damon signed the papers off that Caroline had handed him. He wrote his signature, quickly. He was slightly annoyed, sleepy, and tired. It was only ten. He had a lot of appointments today and the only one he was anxious to see was Elena. It had been two months since he last checked up on her. Yeah, he did it at home but it been a total of three months, since she last been at the office.

He checked her at home but he needed to document it down, for the records.

During that time, Caroline had moved out and moved in with Vickie. Their relationship was starting to get really serious. Plus, Caroline thought it was time to give them some space. Since the baby in Elena's belly was growing, Caroline knew she wouldn't be needed since Damon was going to handle everything. Even though the house had enough room...

Stefan had come around the house a couple of times, asking to see Elena. He apologized and told her that he had lost control, but most times Elena was too tired or hungry to even pay attention. At this point, she didn't care. The only two things on her mind, were Damon and her baby.

Of course, it got difficult over time. Elena and Damon were arguing most times because he would tuck her in bed and she would jump out of the bed and would want to walk around and lay down not rest. The argument would get pointless sooner or later and they would kiss each other silly and tell their sorry's' before laying down on the couch in the fireplace and chilling.

The arguments never got worse and never got better. Sometimes it would get so heated that in the end, Elena would start laughing and everything seemed alright.

Everything was alright.

"Caroline, who's in the room now?" Damon asked her dryly. He rarely seen her since they moved out, but every week on Thursday they would go get lunch together and talk about their own 'updates'.

Vickie got fired from the bartender job for cursing out some dude for hitting on Caroline and since she met Lexi. She now worked at the strip club as a bartender there.

Everything was falling into place, some times and it even came down to Damon telling Elena that he didn't want her working out at all, because he had enough money to support them both and the kid that was growing in her belly.

Elena was alright with it but demanded that she still took yoga. She wanted to be active. Damon was cool with it and he added that Vickie had to take yoga classes with her, just in case.

They went every other day around noon.

Damon was happy about that.

"Anna." Caroline stuck out her tongue as if she had tasted something nasty and was trying to spit it back out. "She's in there wanting some exam. I, personally, think she's pregnant. I bet that bitch..."

"Caroline!" Damon hissed. They weren't supposed to use such language at work.

"Sorry." She quickly said, rising up her hands as if she was surrendering, waving the white flag. "Just I don't like her." She whined. "Oh and your wifey is coming in at three. I'll make sure to take my break so you check her thoroughly. "Caroline nudged his arm and winked at him.

Damon looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" He knew what she was talking about but it's not like he wanted to say it out loud or anything, plus it was slightly getting on his nerves that Caroline knew almost everything before he even told her and it's not like Vickie was telling her things about Elena. They all had an understanding that if Elena had a problem with Damon, she would discuss it with Damon, vice versa and such.

"Caroline, go do your job." He said it coolly and Caroline shrugged her shoulders with a pout her lips.

Damon handed back the signed papers to her and she took them, stuffing them under her arm. She turned her head and mumbled under her breath.

"Meanie."

~ . ~

"You look good, Elena."

Elena turned as she wrapped her body in a towel that she had brought from home. She had one towel on her wet hair and was walking beside Vickie. She was waiting for her. Vickie had finished her shower first.

"You look all glowy." Vickie looked Elena once over, memories of them having that foursome flashed through her mind. "I like it." Vickie bent backward, slightly to look at Elena's behind in the cotton towel.

Elena shook her head and laughed. "You're just too much, I swear you are." she giggled.

"It's the truth. I'm not going to lie." Vickie walked over towards a couple of benches were their bags were and dug through it, dropping her towel, looking for her towels. Elena shook her head as women walked by them averting their eyes to not look at the naked woman standing there. Elena dug through her bag and pulled out a tiny bottle of lotion.

The music over head began to play and Elena started to hum to the song. It was Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. She loved this song.

"You like this song? It's a good song but it's all sad." Vickie nodded her head to her statement and then began to sing-a-long too. It was getting to the point that they got so loud, that the women in the locker room were starting to leave.

Vickie shook her head.

"Go ahead and leave. I may sound like a dying cat but damn." Elena laughed till her sides hurt as she placed lotion all over her body. Vickie did the same.

They continued to sing the song, not caring that they were getting crazy looks from other people. It didn't matter.

The song ended. Elena and Vickie calmed down, getting dressed so Elena could head to her appointment that she had with Damon.

The thought of Damon in his lab coat got her hot. She licked her lips.

"I see that look. You thinking pervy again." Vickie asked as she slid into her bra.

Elena scowled at Vickie. "Maybe and that's non of your business."

Vickie rolled her eyes and started to laugh.

Elena smiled and bit her lip. She heard her phone vibrate loud in her bag and she reached in it to grab for it.

She pulled it out and pressed the answer key, placing it to her ear.

"Hey baby, I'm at the gym but I'll be there soon."

Vickie shook her head and picked up her comb, running it through her wet hair. She backed away slowly. She didn't want to over hear their sex talk.

"Baby?"

Elena's eyes opened in horror. This was Stefan not Damon.

"Sorry, I thought you were..."

"Yeah I know. I'm not Damon. I sound hotter than him."

Elena rose her eyebrow and compared the two in her head.

Damon won hands down or dicks up.

However that went.

"Yeah Stefan. Your the hotter one." She said sarcastically.

Stefan chuckled into the phone.

"Look I know you'll never forgive me for cheating on you. I know that I'm probably the dumbest man that you've ever met but I want to say I'm sorry for hitting you. I was so angry because you were mine first. But I realized that since your going to be the mother of my nephew or niece that I should respect you and end all the bad ties between us. I don't want to completely burn the bridge between us. Can you please meet me at The Grill in two days. I want to talk everything out, Elena. I miss talking to you."

As Stefan had told her all the things that he had said, she was getting dressed.

Something told her that he was full of bullshit but Elena had to give him credit. He was her first 'love'.

"Alright, Stefan. I'll give you that, but I have to let you know something. I'm in love with Damon, will always be in love with Damon. Nothing you say or do will change that."

Stefan said okay and they hung up the phone.

Elena was whistling and feeling happy that she was going to see Damon in a couple of minutes, they weren't that far from the clinic.

She was happy and Stefan was happy too.

He had a plan up his sleeve, one he couldn't wait to get it out.

He had two days.

* * *

If anyone know any songs about pain, hurt, and feeling alone.

Message me.

DomOx


	29. She will be loved, part I

**Disclaimer/Author Note**: This chapter is the most intense, heart breaking, chapter I have ever written in my career. It hurt a lot to write this scene because I was trying to break around the rape. I did not want to write it when I planned this part but I have too. For a character to shatter into nothing brings about conflict or relief if you think about it. I did not want to write this at all but it fits the story and the song that I picked for this chapter. If you were raped or molested and it still hurts for this to be mentioned. Please do not read this chapter. Skip over it and ignore this. If you are fine with it then please read this with caution. I am warning you because I could not write this without having second doubts on this. I wanted to completely skip the entire chapter and just have flash backs but I am a writer and I have to pull through my own opinions for this.

I would say that if you're a survivor of rape then you are not alone. Do not let that take you from love or anything of the sort. It just takes time to open up to people. Do not let it think that it is your fault for what happened. You did nothing but be who you are. You are a wonderful person and everything is okay. You may think you don't have any friends but you do. You are not the only person who has experienced this and you won't be the last. Do not take what happened to you as a negative and blame the whole world. It is okay to hate the person who did it to you so don't feel bad if you do, but do not let it control you. You remind yourself that there are others like you and they know how you feel. You are okay now.

I do not own the song, "She will be loved, by Maroon 5". I do not own any of the characters or places used in this story. I write all that I know.

Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter

DomOx

* * *

~.~

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Elena waited for Stefan. Her hand on her belly; smoothing it as she whispered sweet nothings to the baby, her other hand holding the tall glass of water out in front of her as her legs swung back in forth in the chair. It was nearly half gone as she waited for him. He had called her awhile back and then texted her this morning about the information on where to meet but he wasn't here. It was eleven in the morning and even though she had nothing to do. She still wanted to be at home and rest for a while. The baby had been tiring on most nights and it was driving her crazy that she couldn't already have the kid, but the fact of seeing Damon's face everyday drove her wild. He would kiss her stomach and whisper his hopes and his dreams to the child and Elena couldn't help but smile. She had hopes for the child too and couldn't wait to have the baby. She would take care of it every day and read to it. She would be a better mother than her own mother and she hoped that Damon would be a better father and not leave her.

"I'm sorry I was late, something came up."

Elena looked up and turned her head slightly to see Stefan standing there. He was wearing all black and for a second, Elena thought about jumping him, pushing him to the ground and taking him right there, but she shook her head. She was just horny and wanted Damon, not Stefan. He was a cheater and had used her. She didn't want that, not at all.

She stood up instead, pushing herself off the chair and waited for him to sit down.

But she was shocked. He had pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms tight around her. Elena was stunned but her hands rose up to wrap around him. It was awkward, the hug, all the pain that he had caused her was coming back at her tenfold and she wanted to slap him. She wanted to scratch his face with her claws and kick him where it hurts. She wanted to bite him in the face and curse at him, but if she hadn't of met him then she wouldn't have met Damon Salvatore. Her boyfriend, her lover, her everything, so a part of her had to thank Stefan Salvatore for being the great asshole that he was, but she wasn't going to say it out loud.

Stefan kept his arms wrapped around her a little longer and she felt very awkward, so she pulled away and waited till he sat down before she too sat down. She smiled at him, but in her head she was ready to bash his head in.

Pregnancy hormones; drove you crazy.

"How are you?"

The first question had to be that. Couldn't he tell that she was not sort of happy that they had to meet?

"I'm well. I could still feel the force of the slap across my face but its fine."

It came out of her mouth. It was random but she never let any of how she was starting to feel show across her face. She would not. She held her face strong.

Stefan bit his lip and looked away before looking back at her. "I'm sorry about that. I was enraged about finding out you were pregnant with my nephew or niece. I thought I could have this lunch with you and talked out everything. Me and you could patch our missing threads and work on it."

Elena picked up her glass. Her eyes on him; swirling the glass in her hands before taking a sip, her eyes never leaving his, the water hit the back of her throat and she nearly choked on it. It was giving her a bad taste. She swallowed it down anyway and shivered, something heavy settled in her stomach and she felt disgusted by it but she shook it off.

"Stefan, you hurt me, pretty bad. I would have never thought about cheating on you or hurting you, but you left everyday to be with that Bonnie slut. It is your fault why we aren't together. I'm glad. I am with Damon and I haven't been happier."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes but he sighed. "Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that. I just wanted to move to the next level and you blew me off. I was fucking Bonnie yeah, but it meant nothing to me. I made promises and I wished I could take all that back. I never wanted to cheat. I never wanted to leave you at home while I fucked around. I never wanted to do everything that I did."

Elena nodded, taking another sip of the water. Her insides were telling her to stop, but she couldn't. Her stomach was hurting and she slightly bent over in pain because it was hurting. Her throat was dry and she continued to drink the water, her mind telling her, screaming for her to stop but she couldn't stop.

Elena gulped and placed the half empty glass down, looking up at him.

"Stefan, you don't mean anything of that, because if you did. You would have stopped. You would have came home and told me everything. When I met Damon…"She knew she'd regret it but she had to say it. Stefan Salvatore had hurt her. "I slept with him that day because I found out about you and your lies. You are a liar Stefan, that's all you do. Who's to say you aren't right now? You went to Bonnie. You fucked her and didn't even think about me. She is pregnant with your kid. Damon knows this and…"

"Don't. Fucking. Mention. His. Name." It came out in an angry whisper and Ellie pressed her hand to her stomach as she sat up in the chair. "We are talking about me and you, not him. Never him. I love you Elena and I always will. Me watching you on his cock made me snap. It's why I hit you."

Elena looked around and saw the cars passing by. They probably assumed they were out on date, but no. She shook her head, never, ever with Stefan.

They were sitting outside. It was an afternoon that Elena wanted to get over with.

"You shut the fuck up Stefan. You are a liar. I will always see you as that, nothing more than Stefan fucking Salvatore the liar."

She hissed at him with her words and she scowled, her eyebrows coming together.

"Elena, I am trying to be a good friend here. I want us back. I will raise the baby inside of you as my own. I will be its father and its uncle. I will take care of it, just give us a chance." His voice was filled with sorrow and Elena heard it, but something was moving around in her belly and it was hurting her. She felt her heart pick up, beating wildly in her chest. She looked up at Stefan though as she slowly rose to her feet. Her other hand; on the table, pushing herself up so she could stand, her eyes never leaving Stefan's.

"You are everything I hate, Stefan. I despise you. I want to spit at saying your name. You will always be that dumb guy, who lost the best thing that ever happened to him." Elena nodded, satisfied with her answer as she dug in her bra and pulled out a twenty.

She threw it on the table and turned around, making sure she was balanced before walking. Vicki had told her that it would be an hour before she came back to pick her up. And it sucked that Elena had left her phone at home or she would have called her or Damon to pick her up, but instead she would walk to the Grill and wait there. She wasn't that far from it anyway.

~.~

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

She didn't hear Stefan rise from his chair. She didn't see him; dig in his pockets for his keys. She didn't hear his voice, when he said, "Mine. Forever mine." She didn't hear him draw out his keys or him walk closer to her. She didn't feel her legs give out from beneath her as whatever was in the water, finally took over her. She didn't feel Stefan wrap his arms around her and pick her up, carrying her to his red trunk. She didn't hear the car door open and feel the leather seat against her skin as he laid her down in the seat. Her brain rattled with nothing but a lagging feeling as the car door closed behind her and he went to the other side. Her hands reached out for the knob but Stefan clicked on the buttons to lock the door and she couldn't do anything. With a slight throw of her head, she turned to face him as he settled in the trunk.

"What…are…you…going to do to me?" The words came out rushed and it took a lot of her. She knew she wouldn't say much more.

"I'm going to love you, Elena. Do something that Damon never will."

The trunk started and Elena felt a scream pierce her throat but no sound came out. The last bit of whatever in that water filled her body and she passed out cold.

~.~

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved_

She felt movement.

She felt someone touching her; the touch was ghost like and at first. She assumed it was Damon. The Stefan thing had been a dream and she was still at home, in bed with Damon. He was teasing her with that talented mouth of his as she had passed out from the pleasure but in the back of her mind. She knew that wasn't the case. She felt different.

The air felt _different._

She opened her eyes briefly, hoping to see Damon over her, smiling with his blue eyes, ready to cuddle with her, love her with words and bring her snacks for her to nibble on as he told her about his day at work. She would sit up and listen, giving him an ear and paying attention to his movements. She would laugh at the part when he got to Caroline because Caroline was a hoot and didn't give a damn what she said in his office because they were alone. But when the blur in front of her eyes cleared; she did not see Damon. She saw Stefan.

He was shirtless and naked; between her legs that was spread on the bed, crawling up her body. His lips were touching her ankles and she shivered. Not from the gentle caress but because her body knew that this was Stefan, not Damon.

He moved slightly faster, licking at her skin as he moved up. When his tongue found her belly button, he dipped his tongue and flicked over it and she shuddered. His shaft was lying against her thigh and she nearly wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

Her body _couldn't_ move and she _couldn't_ scream. She tried to push herself too but she couldn't. She left it alone instead and closed her eyes as Stefan moved upward, his lips brushing over her stomach, moving to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. His hands touching her body, loving it, learning to get used to her forming curves from her pregnancy and that's when Elena knew she was naked.

She was completely naked in front of her boyfriend's brother and she felt the urge to throw up but nothing came up and she just couldn't feel the need to throw up. All she could do was look away and slightly turn her head as best as she could so she couldn't see.

Stefan's was raping her and she had no say or couldn't do anything about it.

She could blame it on herself. She should have had Vicki stay with her to be back up but she told Vicki that she was going to be fine.

What a lie that was.

She was not fine. Stefan was over her. He was on top of her. He was naked and he was touching her, kissing her, trying to get a feel for her as Damon had but it would never happened.

With Damon, she felt love.

Stefan just made her want to rip every piece of skin off and lay there, but she couldn't move so she just…

She felt the tip of him at her entrance. She bit her lip. She didn't want to look. She couldn't look, but she _could_ feel.

He was looking down at her now. His green eyes taking in the sight before him; loving the sight that he was seeing and storing it for later, his main thought was to make love to Elena again and again and Elena saw that. She could see it in his eyes. She could feel it in the air around them.

"I love you, Elena." He moved his lips over hers and took her into a bruising kiss as he pushed himself inside of her.

~.~

He was soft, gentle with her because he could finally have her, his first love.

He wasn't going to fuck this up because he waited so lon…

He froze. Her walls were throbbing around him.

He never felt something so hot. So loving. So warm.

He went slightly faster, knowing this was wrong but he didn't fucking care. He was inside of her and he was making a home.

Fuck the kid inside of her belly. The drug that he had dropped in her drink while they hugged probably killed it off by now.

Fuck Damon. He didn't care about his brother, didn't care if he died at the moment. He had stolen Elena from him, threw things at her and made her change sides.

It wasn't his fault. It was** her** fault.

He went faster, holding nothing back as he moved inside of her. His balls smacking against her soft skin, making hard good slaps. He moved his hands to grab at her legs and hoist them higher for deeper penetration. He groaned.

She felt so damn good.

She was so tight and warm. He couldn't get passed that.

Is this what Damon felt when he was inside of her? Is this what he thought of when he fucked her?

How tight she was? How warm and snug she felt?

Was this how it was for his older brother?

But Stefan grew angry by the second as he thought of it.

He went faster, nearly shattering himself to a climax but he held that back, moving her legs up as high as they could go as he surged into her, over and over again.

He looked down at her, taking in the sight. The drug was wearing off her, he knew. So she could probably talk but not move, but she did neither.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she laid there with her eyes closed. She was crying.

He kissed those tears away, feeling slightly sad that it had to come to this but he didn't care. He had wanted her and she turned him down, maybe this was her fault too.

If she would have given it up to him, he wouldn't have cheated and fucked up their relationship. He would have stopped right away if he had known how tight her pussy was going to feel. He couldn't take it anymore but he was giving the girl nice slow strokes that was driving him wild because he wanted to come already but he controlled himself, knowing if he stopped then he would never have another time with her again.

He went fast, driving into her with power and force that the head broad was smacking the wall with each power thrust as he fucked her, made loved to her. He would call it making love that was exactly what it was.

"Oh Elena…fuck….so tight….mine…mine."

~To be continued~


End file.
